From Commander to CEO
by Karen19
Summary: An Update, Finally ! This is a 'what if' story, Harm's life goes on a different path when contacted by a childhood friend and the twists and turns of life.
1. Chapter 1

January 2005

North of Union Station.

Harm had received an interesting call from an old acquaintance, one that would eventually change his life in a way that he would never expect. Thankfully he had the time to decide what to do, and how it would affect this personal and professional life. After talking to Mac about it, as his decision affected her, he did something that he had sworn he would never do, he went to the boss' boss and called in a very huge favor. In doing this he changed the course of many lives. After that he waited for a decision, knowing that when it came to military bureaucracy it would take months for everything to go through.

Tuesday

Early April 2005

St. Vincent Hospital

Blacksburg, Virginia

As each day passed as he waited, sitting at her bedside, for Mattie to come out of the coma she'd received as a result of the collision of the plane she was taking piloting lessons with another during a snowstorm, Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior considered something he'd have thought improbable just a few years earlier. The accident made him remember that life was precious, and that he wasn't getting any younger, he knew that he would likely be leaving military service, and have some semblance of a family. He knew many in the service could handle both, but for some reason, this was not an option for him, Events and situations were converging in his life and were about to reach a break point: they were telling him that it was time to leave his dream from childhood of a life-long career in the Navy.

It appeared that he would soon be given complete custody of Mattie Grace Johnson; her father's disappearance from the hospital was not favorably seen by the very same commonwealth agency that had allowed the return of said daughter just months previous.

Harm had done everything he could to get Tom, her father, to return to his daughter's bedside sober; obviously Tom hadn't been able to take the stress of his daughter's injuries and had fallen off the proverbial wagon. Harm didn't want to completely cut the man out of Mattie's life; but he knew that until Tom was ready to cope with his the fact his daughter had been severely injured, there could be little contact, per the commonwealth's recommendation.

Another reason why Harm considered a career change was his mother Trish. His mother had a cancer scare the last fall, a lesion on her arm was shown to be benign. Trish had not wanted to burden her son with her health crisis since the diagnosis occurred at the same time Mattie returned to live with her father. Harm had accidentally found out about the cancer scare when his mother called him on his birthday. This had opened his eyes to the fact she was getting older, and was now close to retirement age. Harm knew he needed to mend his often distant relationship with his mother. Living close by would go a long way in healing the rift which had slowly grown between mother and son since his departure for the Academy as a teenager. Living in the San Diego area would be ideal, anywhere in southern California would suffice. After the phone call he'd considered checking out the possibilities at the bases in Washington or northern California; at least he would be in the same time zone. The San Diego JAG office rarely had openings for senior staff as the weather and southern California location made it a highly sought after posting. According to his contact at BUPERS; who just happened to be a female classmate from the Academy, what hurt Harm's ability to transfer to San Diego for any positions currently open he was otherwise qualified for-they were at captain's rank or higher and he wasn't a captain, yet.

Since his return to JAG in 2003, he knew he wouldn't be promoted; there were several black marks on his record since his promotion to commander, the recent accusation of the murder of Lt. Singer hadn't helped. .If he were to be a lawyer and be out of the military, it would be as a civilian, he knew that he preferred the trial aspect of being an attorney as opposed to the paperwork side of the career but it hadn't killed him, yet.

The only option left to stay in the military he hadn't considered, going into the reserves. It hadn't crossed his mind.

Harm knew that he'd leave headquarters JAG soon anyway. Despite everything he knew his life was on the upswing; Mattie had survived the horrific crash and he and Mac were back to the friendship they'd shared before her disastrous engagement to Brumby. In fact, he could say, that they were closer than ever.

Until Mattie's accident, Harm had had little time to brood about his life. It turned out that Mattie's return to her father had freed up a surprising amount of time in his daily schedule. Unfortunately his friendship with Sturgis, which had been on shaky ground for months, was now in tatters, the two were barely civil to each other; neither was communicating, if it wasn't work related.

He might not have had quite as much time to brood lately if Mac hadn't been so busy; as the general was having her mentor a 'jerk'. Lt. Jerkovich was Harm's private name for Greg Vukovich, who made the late Lauren Singer look like a saint, with his antics. Harm knew he'd been considered cocky when he was a lieutenant; but this guy took cockiness to a new level. He was tempted to say that Greg's picture would be in the dictionary next to the word cocky.

When Mac returned from the conference in San Diego she'd driven to Blacksburg to see Harm and Mattie. However, Harm had kept Mac at arms length her entire visit, slowly pushing her away. Thankfully, Mac comprehended that Harm wasn't doing it intentionally; he was carrying a pain she couldn't begin to understand, so she gave him his space. They'd both matured in the past year since Webb's betrayal, neither read things the wrong way, as they'd done before. After her visit, Mac wrote Harm a note, which she left for him at the nurses station, telling Harm to call her any at time; that she was with him in spirit, even if he didn't want her around.

An exhausted Harm had nearly broke down in tears upon reading the note knowing that Mac was saying on paper what he wasn't quite ready to hear with his ears.

The nurse had given him the note when he'd finally left Mattie's room to sleep. The staff was letting him sleep in the on-call room. Initially surprised to find out he wasn't Mattie's father, they'd seen the devotion to the teen they'd given him the same access they would any parent. It wasn't fair to the teen to not allow the one person in her life to visit her, just because he had no legal tie to her. What tipped the scales in his favor, as far as the hospital administration was concerned, he'd been her guardian just the year before and appeared to be the closest thing to a father figure she had in her life and the commonwealth had given him back his foster status.

Upon reading the note Harm felt like a heel, Mac had been there for him and he'd pushed her away, she'd make the effort to travel the distance to Blacksburg immediately after traveling cross-country. Getting a promise from a nurse to page him if there were any change, he'd raced to leave the hospital so he could use his cell. Mac was halfway to DC when he phoned. "Mac, I didn't mean for you to leave," she could hear raw emotion in his voice. "I just needed to be strong. I don't know any other way. One of the last things Daddy told me before he left was to be strong while he was away." Harm rarely referred to the late Harmon Rabb, Senior as daddy, so Mac knew he was showing her a part of himself he rarely revealed to anyone. The boy who'd forced himself to grow up before he needed to because of his father's last words to him.

"Harm, I needed to go anyway, with you on emergency leave, the General is really short-handed. It doesn't help that Wonder Boy is in Iraq. The best thing you can do for Mattie right now is to get some sleep, you're beyond exhausted. Call me after you get at least four hours sleep, no make that six hours, or if you hear anything about Mattie." Mac gently ordered her best friend and the tone in her voice told him she was right, he really needed to get some rest so he could help Mattie when she woke from her coma. He'd do no good to Mattie if he ended up in the hospital bed next to her.

"Yes, Ma'am" Harm complied, heading back into the hospital and letting the nurses know where he'd be, went to lay down for two hours. He slept all night for the first night in over a week as the nurses conveniently 'forgot' to wake him; it had been a very quiet night in ICU. They could easily see they were close to having another patient on their hands and that sleep was the best medicine in this case. Things looked brighter in the morning. It was after he'd grabbed a quick breakfast and returned to her room Mattie came out of her coma.

Harm called Mac to let her, and the rest of the staff know of the positive update on Mattie's condition. After talking to Harm Mac put him through to the General who told him to be back in the office on Monday. This gave him nearly another week to be with Mattie. Creswell was well aware Harm had leave time built up; knew that if BUPERS didn't give Harm family leave, the time off would be subtracted from his vacation time.

During the week that Harm spent in Blacksburg with a now conscious Mattie, Harm's life changed yet again as Tom Johnson, in one of his few sober minutes, relinquished his parental rights, Harm was given custody.

Harm wasn't about to tell the judge he was considering leaving his job. There was always the possibility of transfer, either out of state or out of the country. The judge made it very clear if Harm were to be transferred out of the country, certain parameters would have to be set for him to retain custody. However, if he remained stateside the judge would work with the state Harm went to. She could see the bond between Mattie and Harm wasn't evident between Tom and his daughter.

With Harm present the doctors told Mattie, "With intense therapy you might recover fully, I would not to count on military service in your future." She had to realize that her chances of attending the Academy were slim, but she'd survived the accident, which had been a miracle in itself.

Harm returned from Blacksburg on Sunday night, went straight to Mac's apartment. She knew very well he didn't have anything edible in his kitchen, as she'd picked up his mail while he was gone. When they'd finished, Harm led her over to her couch, telling her the dishes could wait. What he had to say couldn't.

"I've had nothing but time on my hands the past few weeks, waiting for Mattie to wake up, I know I've told you how sorry I was for how I acted when you came to St Vincent's. I was just overwhelmed, trying to keep strong for Mattie, for myself. I recognize now that I can't do it alone, I need someone in my life, I need you, I love you Sarah MacKenzie."

Chapter 2

Mac was crying, Harm was showing a side to him no made had ever done with Mac, he opened his heart, she'd come to realize she needed him as well, her ill-fated time with Clay had proven one thing, the only man in her life filling the emptiness was one Harmon Rabb, Junior. "I love you too, Harm." They kissed passionately, the few shared kisses in the past nothing compared to this one. What Harm said next surprised Mac, and made her realize just how extraordinary a man he really was.

"Mac, don't take this the wrong way, but I want to take it slow, make this special, I don't want us to rush into anything." Now she was crying, Harm knew it was the tears of happiness, and joy.

"I think that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me," She had tears in her eyes, but he could see they were happy tears, "Harm, when we both decide the time is right we'll go further." He left for home a few minutes later no wanting to tempt fate.

End of April 2005

Harm and Mac made an effort to get together as often as they could. After nearly 10 years, they were dating, not just enjoying the companionship of a close friend. Of course, life had to throw them a roadblock as their work schedules were busy any weeknight or weekends spent together were special. Tonight would be no exception, unless he had message saying she was going out of town, yet again, on his answering machine. They'd both traveled a lot this year

On Thursday Harm had been sent to teach a seminar at the Naval Academy, as the person originally scheduled sidelined with laryngitis. Harm had given the lecture a few years earlier; and when faced with whom to find at the last minute his name was at the top of their list, and not just because he was the closest individual available. Harm headed back to Washington, hoping to spend time with Sarah. Harm was back before he knew it and he'd just enough time to make homemade spaghetti sauce for dinner. He mentally ran through what he had on hand a quick stop at his favorite little shop and he arrived home. He went through his mail, waiting for Mac to arrive and the ingredients to boil. There were several bills, and several pieces of junk mail.

One piece appeared to be a bill, but he knew he didn't have any business with this company as it was in San Diego other than own shares in it; he quickly opened an official looking document. A classmate from school, now the president of the company, had contacted him just after Christmas to see if he were interested in being in charge of the legal department, as the current head was about to retire. Harm would be senior vice-president of legal affairs. A couple of years ago getting a call or a letter like this would've been an easy decision. No longer, Harm now had people to consider in his decision besides himself, Mattie, and Mac.

He knew that he had to put Mac into the equation; it took nearly ten years of them being friends to reach the exalted level of relationship known as dating. They knew they were both at fault for not getting together sooner. Both their pasts had been a major stumbling block, it hadn't helped over the years when one had been interested in pursuing a deeper relationship the other hadn't been. Finally, since just after her car accident Christmas Eve, they were both on the same paragraph, if not the same page.

Now if life would only cooperate. Now their personal relationships were on track, it was their careers that seemed to be conspiring against them. Anytime they had spent as a couple was precious. Since her accident, they'd spent each weekend that they could with Mattie, the drive giving them a chance to talk during the hours of travel. They only answered their cell phones if it were the duty officer at JAG, or a family member. So far, their luck had been holding and there had been no calls requiring a return to Falls Church.

Harm was finishing the spaghetti sauce the pasta cooking when he heard the knock at the door. It was Mac. She had a duffel bag with a clothing change with her. The look on her face was slightly bewildered. He gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "I can see you had a bad day. Come over here and tell Dr. Harm all about it" as he gave her a quick kiss before he led her over to his couch.

"Let's just say that Singer Junior is up to his normal antics, fortunately he had a doctor's appointment this afternoon, so therefore I had a good afternoon, that is until Creswell sent for me. I have good news and bad news." Harm couldn't read her, but he could tell she was stunned.

She took a moment, fortifying herself with a breath before continuing. "The good news is I'm getting my own command; the bad news is I have to take Vukovich with me, along with Mayfield, and Graves. The bad news/good news is-it's in San Diego." She had tears in her eyes, they were finally making progress, and they were going to be a couple of thousand miles apart.

"Mom and Frank live in La Jolla, why don't you can stay with them while you find a place? Even if they have plans out of town, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you watch the place. Besides, Mom has several pictures I know I don't want you to see and more than one story I'd rather you not hear but I know she will gladly show them and tell you a few stories I'd rather you not hear." Harm gave Mac a rueful grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh I think staying with them would be worth the drive, just for the blackmail." Mac looked at him impishly; realizing he was really was okay with her transfer. She wondered why, trying to figure out a way to ask when he surprised her with words she thought she would never hear him speak.

Harm knew the words he was about to say could adversely affect their relationship if she took them the wrong way. With the two of them words had gotten them into trouble more than once.

"Your news helped me make up my mind. Mac, my twenty is up at the end of June, and you know that I'm seriously thinking of not renewing my commission. There are enough dings on my record that my chances of making Captain are fifty-fifty at best." He could see she wanted to interrupt him, "hold on, before you start saying anything, I've given this a lot of thought for the past several weeks, if not months. I'm at peace topping out at Commander. I knew that this was in the cards I dealt myself two years ago. The only hitch is I'll need to stay in until sometime into July, I need to check the exact date, to have my twenty. My time with CIA counts, but I lost over a month before and after my time in the CIA. No matter what my decision, I want to; no I need to stay in for my twenty. A bubble head, whom shall remain nameless, on the other hand, will have his in a couple of weeks."

"Harm, you sure about this, I don't think they'll let you come back a third time?" Mac was astounded to hear Harm saying he was considering leaving the Navy, this time for good. To herself she thought, 'this time he's completely thinking through the situation not going on emotion alone, he really has grown.' "What would you do?" She was also thinking about the daydream Harm told her he'd had when they'd attended Coates' promotion dinner. She didn't want that particular scenario to come to fruition and she knew he didn't either.

Harm then showed her the most recent job offer from MacLaren Enterprises and reminded her of the fact that he'd known Darren since grade school. She was stunned by his salary offer. Some of the benefits mentioned, which came with the job made her think about civilian life, for a nanosecond. Once he took the job, he'd get the exact particulars. Dalton and his firm hadn't been as generous when she'd made her ill-fated trip to civilian life years ago. "Mac, I don't want to lose you, we're finally together, and frankly my career in the Navy isn't worth losing you."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Harm, don't do it just for me, you'll hate me eventually, if you do." Harm thought back to the dream he'd had during the celebration of Coates' promotion party a year ago. He knew she was right. If he resigned just to be with her, he'd regret it. He knew he wouldn't regret it, if it meant Mac was in his life.

"If I get transferred, you can bet it won't be anywhere near San Diego. I'll likely be transferred out of the country, and that's the one stipulation the judge had regarding custody of Mattie. She said I could take her to any rehab center in the states, just have to let her know, she'll have to go there for awhile, in any case, she reiterated to me that it would have to be an exceptional situation to take her out of the country. I can't lose her; she'd fought too hard to stay alive. I think it would crush Mattie's spirit for me to leave her now. I know it would crush me to leave her." His voice showed the depth of love he had for the teen, you'd never know he wasn't her father-biologically or adoptive.

"Mattie's strong, she'll understand. Mattie and I have talked, if you're sent to Iraq or anywhere else overseas she'd miss you, and pray for your safety, but she'll understand why." Mac tried to explain to Harm.

"I didn't understand it when I was a kid. I think its one reason I turned out the way I did," Harm was being brutally honest with himself, and Mac. The time spent by Mattie's bedside had been productive, in giving Harm plenty of time for introspection.

Mac had continued her visits with Dr. McCool even after the required sessions had stopped, and had told what her friend was going through, how she was giving him the time and space he was requesting, but that she was only a phone call away. McCool told her she was doing the right thing, to listen to what he was saying, and what he wasn't saying.

"Are you really interested in working for your friend? You know you'd be doing a lot of paperwork, which I know you 'love'." He lobbed the sofa pillow at her. She ducked and it missed, hitting the wall.

"What about going into the reserves? That way you're still in the Navy, you'll get to fly. You can't be the only pilot your age in the reserves."

The look on his face told her he hadn't thought of that possibility at all. Harm hadn't thought of that obvious option for some reason. He wasn't quite ready to give up flying for his country, as long as he was qualified to fly, it was one of the reasons he wanted to stay in the Navy. It's a great idea, I'll check into it."

The look of relief on his face told Mac he might have found a way to be involved in the Navy, and able to fly his beloved planes. To her astonishment, she was glad he might have found a way to be with his other love, flying. It was the one and only mistress, she would let Harm have. Any other, she'd do bodily harm to Harm and the other woman. And Harm knew it.

Chapter 3

The timer on the stove reminded them both it was time to eat. They had a lively time discussing the pros and cons of Harm working for his classmate during the meal. Being heavily involved in paperwork was not Harm's strong suit, Sturgis' stint as acting JAG reinforced that. It was the major consideration against taking the job.

"Why don't you call him? Its not even four on the West Coast, he should still be in the office" Mac said stating the obvious. She was excited for him; this would be great for both of them. They could develop their relationship and live in the same town.

Harm reached for his phone and called MacLaren Enterprises; it turned out the number he'd been given was Darren's direct line.

Harm found out that as head of the department, he'd be able to handle the department the way he saw fit. He would be required to be trial counsel for the company, but other than that he could write his own ticket. He'd be accountable to Darren, as well as the board; the company was quite diversified in its holdings so there were several routes he could take as the head of the legal services. Harm told him he was very interested, but needed just a little more time to think about it. If Harm was called out of town on a case, he'd let Darren know his decision either by email or phone in a weeks time.

On the west coast it was still the workday. Harm decided to make a few more phone calls; as it would help him with his decision. The rehabilitation center that he himself had been in after his ramp strike was located near La Jolla. He knew they were well-suited for someone Mattie's age. Currently they didn't have many minors in residence; but she wouldn't be the youngest in residence. The distance to California was the major factor; transferring Mattie would be tricky, but doable.

If Harm decided to return to La Jolla, and it seemed a sure thing the more he thought about it; he'd need a place to live. He'd already asked Frank to release the trust fund from Frank's parents; Harm had been the closest thing to a grandchild that the couple had. He'd already decided to use it to pay whatever costs insurance would not cover. They'd already transferred the funds to his bank in Falls Church he planned to use the rest of the fund to find housing which would be compatible for Mattie physically. He knew the house would likely need to be custom built; between his above average height and the needs of someone in a wheelchair, there were things the average house did not have. If he moved, he needed to transfer SARAH, but taking a cross-country trip with Sarah in SARAH had always been a dream of his. A light went off in his head, a germ of an idea, but an idea to think about in the coming days.

Mac would leave for San Diego in just over a week; they were determined to spend as much time as possible together before her transfer. Because of Mac's impending transfer they spent the weekend packing her apartment, leaving just the basics for her to use for the remainder of her time in DC. Mattie was disappointed they were not coming down, but enjoyed the visit they had with her via the web-cam on her laptop. Mac wanted what was best for him. "Don't take the job with MacLaren if you're doing it only to be with me, do it for yourself." He kept hearing that in his head over the weekend as he wrestled with the decision.

Monday morning Harm was certain of his decision before the promotion lists came out and knew it was the correct one when he wasn't on the list but Sturgis was. Everyone but Mac was the only one amazed at how Harm took it with great equanimity, but she knew something the others did not. Harm had called BUPERS regarding the possibility of joining the reserves, in San Diego, as a pilot after Mac had pointed out that option on Friday. He had gone to the Pentagon Saturday to sign the papers to switch to the reserves, and had received his orders before he left.

Creswell planned to meet with each JAG, letting them know if they were staying or being transferred. A few already had been notified, like Mac and Vukovich. but was out of the office for most of the week; the JAG's from the various services of the US military were getting together with their NATO counterparts at Norfolk

The young officer had a grin on his face that Harm wanted to erase, actually, he wanted to grind the young lawyer into a pulp and feed him to the alligators at the National zoo, but Harm had too much to lose for that particular fantasy to become a reality. It was a nice fantasy though, he had the feeling he'd have help from others if he really wanted to fulfill it.

Harm was glad both Mayfield and Graves were also going to San Diego, they were a counterweight to the volatile actions of the Lothario, Lieutenant Vukovich, it seemed to Harm, thought he could actually make a move on _his _Lieutenant Colonel. She wouldn't risk her career for such a weasel; she'd learned that lesson the hard way earlier in her career. Harm chuckled; wouldn't Vukovich be surprised to see she was already taken?

Mac and Harm agreed, until she was officially transferred, they would not be 'outed' as a couple. They'd managed to be a 'couple' for a few months without the whole world knowing, a few days more they could handle. They'd let the world know at her going away party, until then, they kept their guard up, like they had for several months.

After leaving work Thursday, knowing Creswell would be speaking to him in the morning. Harm went home to change into one of the few civilian suits he owned. That would soon have to change. Now he was ready to drive over to Mac's apartment. It would be the last night for her at her apartment; they'd packed up her kitchen, so she had no reason not accept his offer of dinner out.

He treated Mac to an intimate dinner for two, very close to her apartment. He'd called the restaurant and reserved the patio and clued the maitre d in on his plans. Guy La Russo was a romantic at heart, a plus in his job, and he gave Harm a few suggestions to enhance their dining experience. Mac was touched Harm went to the lengths he had for their last dinner together in DC. "I really think you should take your time finding a place, Mac. I'll be out there soon and we'll be together." She acquiesced after some thought, having an idea he was very close to proposing marriage. He just hadn't said those four lovely words-yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Harm had heard the whispering in the bullpen over the past week as to how well he was taking Mac's transfer, combined with his being passed over for promotion, but then he knew what they did not. Only he and Mac knew why he was not in a snit about it, like most of the staff had fully expected.

Mac was to take the next two weeks as leave. With Harm's decision to go into the reserves, she had no qualms on quickly changing her original plans. Originally she had decided to go visit her uncle Matt and then spend time relaxing, in Arizona.

This would be her last day at JAG; the staff would be together tomorrow afternoon for a farewell party at the Roberts. Vukovich, Graves, and Mayfield would be at headquarters for two more weeks, as lower ranking officers they did not have the accrued vacation time. She'd reached a point with her vacation days, she needed to use some of the days or she would lose them. She wanted to keep most for the future, hoping against hope she'd be able to take a long maternity leave, so she used just enough at this time to not have BUPERS harp at her for her unused leave.

At 0900 Harm had his signed orders in his uniform jacket pocket, ready to give to the general. He knocked at the door and soon told to enter.

"Commander, with the exception of two periods of time, you've been stationed here at headquarters for a decade; it's time that you..." Harm fully expected to hear that portion of the General's speech. Then the general gave Harm a piece of paper stating Harm was to transfer to London, England to be the liaison for Naval Intelligence; as the position didn't require captain's rank he was fully qualified for the position. The General looked as if he were going to continue.

"General, I have signed orders here; I am to enter into the active reserves. I must decline the transfer. I've been given a generous job offer in the private sector, and have already accepted the position." He took the papers from his coat pocket and gave them to Creswell to sign. The general took the papers reluctantly.

"How long have you been considering leaving the military, Rabb?" The timing seemed very fishy to the general. When the promotions list came out Monday, when Sturgis Turner was the only Commander to get the promotion Creswell was amazed how calmly Rabb took the news. He'd read Rabbi's file, this wasn't the first time the man had resigned. If Biff Creswell went just by body language, it appeared this actually had indeed been on the commander's mind for a while. To be sure, Creswell probed the commander.

"I've been thinking about it, long before Mattie's accident, I was initially offered the position at the beginning of the year" Harm admitted.

General Creswell then realized just how much he had underestimated the officer standing in front of him. He hadn't seen the growing dissatisfaction in the tall officer. He'd done a masterful job of hiding his feelings at work. Creswell tried another tack to see if the man in front of him really wanted to resign, retire, whatever Rabb called it. "Who is the job offer with, may I ask?"

Chapter 5

"MacLaren Enterprises" Creswell had heard of the company, even though they were based on the West Coast. Creswell looked impressed then scowled as a thought occurred to him. "They're based in San Diego, right, are you doing this just so you and the Colonel avoid fraternization regulations." He'd been warned by Chegwidden about Rabb and McKenzie, told about what had occurred between the two over the years.

"General, Darren, the president of MacLaren Enterprises, and I went to school together. I'm from La Jolla. You might say I'm going home. I spent a good part of my childhood at his house. His dad took me when the family went camping. His dad often joked that I was their third son. Darren and his dad both have tried to get me to join over the years, knowing full well that I would decline."

Creswell took a pen and signed the papers, albeit reluctantly. He checked his calendar before continuing. "Your last working day will be on July 1st, you are considered active duty until July 3rd. You will not transfer to London, as it would be detrimental to have you there such a short time. You will not receive any new cases, as they would have gone to others in any case unless I see fit. However, you will do whatever work I assign. If I have you working the budget the last two weeks you are here you do it besides anything else I hand you."

Harm had the feeling he'd be seeing all the Freedom of Information documents in the office for the remainder of his stay, as punishment. Creswell's face changed from stern and somewhat disappointed to almost avuncular. "Do you want me to make an announcement about this or tell the others tomorrow at the Colonel's party?"

"I'll tell a few people that really do need to know. I'll look for a place while I'm out there Memorial Day weekend" Harm was then dismissed from the general's presence.

Harm went directly to Mac's office, she was trying, without success, to do her paperwork and clear out her belongings at the same time. "its official" he told her, He couldn't say anything else; as she had Mayfield and Graves in her office. Mac beamed back at him, but was curious about the meeting. She'd get the particulars later, from Harm.

Creswell called BUPERS to get a replacement in London for Rabb, to see what could be done about keeping him in the Navy, even if it were just a pilot in the reserves, in San Diego, not realizing that Harm had started the paperwork for that the weekend before. He was surprised to find out that they had already vetted a few officers for him to choose as Harm's replacement, and that arrangements had been made for him to go into the reserves, in San Diego, before he had made the announcement to McKenzie.

Harm soon noticed the two lieutenants had left Mac's office, so he took the opportunity to walk over, on the pretext of a consultation. For the moment she closed the door. "Congratulations, mister vice president, you going to tell everyone today, or wait?" Mac said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll tell them tomorrow-at the end of your party, if that's all right with you. It's your party not mine, I definitely don't want a party, without you here." He didn't want to put a damper on her farewell party by announcing his departure from the service. Just to cover his bases, he asked her a quick question of a legal matter that both had learned early in law school. Harm opened the door.

"See you at lunch, commander." The door to her office now open. They'd been talking quietly. Trouble loomed ahead, as Vukovich was coming towards her office; so they needed to get back to business and that was what they did. No one was aware of the upcoming change in Harm's status at headquarters with the exception of Mac, Harm and the General. The only ones who needed to know until lunchtime.

For old times sake they went to Beltway Burgers. "It's the last one for you, until you're here for a conference. So let's splurge." Harm, quite easily, persuaded her to get the Bruto Deluxe; it was their largest burger on the menu. She rarely got the burger; as it was too big for even her appetite. The cheeseburger had three hamburger patties, cheese on each slice; each slice was a different type of cheese. It had everything you could imagine on it. Pickles, onions, horseradish sauce, tomatoes, mustard, ketchup, mayo and bacon strips. Mac told Harm he'd have to eat a portion of it, as there was no way she could finish it. To her surprise, it was his plan all along. He didn't eat red meat all that often, but he'd be moving away from Beltway Burgers soon.

Jennifer Coates was also at Beltway, she didn't go often since Harm had somewhat convinced her to not eat as much red meat, she went twice a month and this was one of those times. Harm and Mac invited her to join them, as the place was crowded during the lunch hour. They told her of Harm's decision. On the way to the fast food place they discussed who should be told ahead of the group, both felt strongly Coates had a right to know, more so than most, because of her rooming with Mattie the year before. Mattie would be moving to California and Jennifer would not be able to see her former roommate often.

"I'm going to miss you, sir. And if I may say, I think you seem about as happy as I've ever seen you." As next-door neighbor of Harm and roommate of Mattie; Jennifer had seen a side of Harm most of staff didn't have a chance to. "Don't worry about me telling anyone I don't think anybody would believe me." They thanked her for her discretion in the matter. They then ask her not to say anything to Mattie unless Mattie said something to her as they were headed to Blacksburg later that evening.

Mac met with the movers after work, as she was putting, with the exception of a suitcase, everything she owned onto a moving van, which would reach San Diego before she arrived. She'd arranged to store most of her things until she decided where to live at the Burnett's. Trish had insisted. She was thinking about staying in the BOQ until Harm moved to La Jolla. By then he'd have a place or be in the process of building. She knew she wanted to find a place somewhere close to his. It was something decided on their flight to Blacksburg to see Mattie. She didn't want to be a burden to the Burnett's and felt living at the house would be an imposition, as she wasn't family.

To be sure they had enough time to get everything accomplished during the next twenty-four hours they'd taken a commuter flight to Blacksburg instead of the four hour drive.

Mattie was stunned to hear Harm had decided to leave the Navy. "You didn't have to do it, throw away your career just because of me" she wailed. She'd lost her father because of the accident, he'd not been able to take it; the court had quickly relinquished custody to Harm. Now Harm was giving up the Navy and moving across the country because of her accident. Harm realized what she was thinking and set Mattie straight.

"I haven't been happy at JAG for a long time, truthfully, since before when I was out of the Navy just before we met, if I really think about it. The timing works out perfectly for me to leave. I have a great job lined up; you're going to move to the same rehab center I was at back in '91, and its only miles from my parents. I haven't decided to build, or to find a place for us. I was thinking about a duplex. It'll be a few months before you can live at home, Mac needs a place to live while stationed in San Diego, when you've graduated from high school, or maybe college, you can move in there, you'd have your independence, kinda like the apartment, only by yourself." Harm knew the teen had wanted to attend Annapolis, but chances were slim now, due to her injuries.

Mac looked over at Harm, they hadn't discussed this, her first thought Harm was making decisions for her, but she grasped it would be the best solution to her housing needs. The only question was how long it would take to find or have a house built. "Don't worry, kiddo, we'll get your opinion, like what colors you want, that sort of thing." Mattie seemed to be agreeable to the idea if she were able to give input.

Harm and Mac left the hospital early as it had been Mattie's first full day of physical therapy and she was exhausted. They drove over to the hotel where Harm arranged for a suite, it was actually cheaper than getting two rooms. On the short drive from the hospital, Harm seemed distracted to Mac, but they'd both had a hectic and stressful couple of months and she didn't think anything about it. She figured it with everything going on in his life he could seem distracted occasionally.

When they reached the suite, Harm asked Mac to come to his room when she had put her suitcase away. "Mac, I'm sorry if I jumped the gun about the house, I really should have asked you before saying anything to Mattie." He really didn't want to mess up with Mac right now.

"No, problem Harm, it makes perfect sense, you'll get use out of a duplex. Mattie will be able to have her independence this way, once she's finished with high school, if she doesn't recover as fast as she wants to." She sat down on the small sofa, relaxing for the first time in over a week; she was now on leave for the next two weeks. She now had time to charge her batteries before starting her first command. Eventually you can rent my side out."

Harm sat down next to her, "Mac, Sarah, I'd like to say something. I know we haven't been dating very long, but we've known each other for such a long time." He took her hand, "Sarah, for a guy who's spent most of the past decade stating my case in court, I'm finding myself at a loss for words, except for two. "Marry me."

Chapter 5

"Yes, I will." She said, crying tears of happiness. Harm then pulled out a small box from his pants pocket then went down on one knee, and put a beautiful ring on her finger. It was the ring she'd always seen in her dreams as a child. A ring she'd never told anyone about except her childhood doll. The ring she'd worn as Chris' wife was meager; the ring Mic had given her had been ostentatious. This was perfection. Mac noticed the ring looked very old.

"This ring was made for my great grandmother, by my great grandfather's uncle; it's been in the family over a hundred years. Mom gave it to me several years ago; she's had it in trust for me, after she and Frank married. I called her earlier in the week and asked her to send it."

"It's gorgeous, I never told anyone this before, but when I was a little girl this was the ring I dreamed I'd have. I love it." Harm had "borrowed" a ring of hers to make sure he'd had it resized correctly when he'd made his decision to ask Mac to marry him. They kissed and were starting to make out when Harms cell phone vibrated then rang, making them laugh as he answered the call.

"Mom, your timing is impeccable," he groaned. Mac could hear the laughter from Trish Burnett.

"Harmon, did I catch you in the middle of something?" his mother teased. His mother knew exactly what he was going to ask Mac, and approximately when. She'd kept the ring in the safe of the gallery for several years, sending it to Harm earlier in the month.

"No comment" more laughter came from the phone. "Mom, I asked her, and come sometime soon, we'll have the wedding, we haven't had a chance to set a date, I just asked her" Harm looked at Mac.

"Two minutes and five seconds ago." was Mac's reply.

"I'll give her the phone; you two can make some arrangements regarding the wedding, and other girl stuff." He gave Mac the phone; she socked him lightly for the girl-stuff comment.

Mac talked to Trish for a couple of minutes, getting directions to the gallery, in case she got into La Jolla during open hours. "I'll call you from Arizona; I can't wait to meet you either." She listened for a few minutes, and with choked voice, she said "Bye, Mom." Hearing Mac call Trish Burnett Mom moved Harm to tears.

"Harm I think we should get married Labor Day weekend, we can have people fly out. Besides, I want Mattie to be in the wedding; right now she's not ready to leave the hospital. By then she'd be able to be there." Mac said happily.

"That sounds like a perfect time. I'm not going to have much vacation time this year so a long weekend makes sense. I was thinking; I need to bring _SARAH_ out to the coast. Why don't we take a cross-country trip in a biplane for our honeymoon?"

"As long as we plot the route ahead of time, I don't want to run into poachers, terrorists or trees." After their history with bi-planes Mac had a point, even if she were teasing her fiancé.

"Good idea." Harm said, laughing ruefully. They started to kiss passionately, Mac pulled away.

"Harm, if it's okay with you, I want us to wait. We've waited this long we can wait three months longer. However, I'd like to start taking fertility drugs, so after the wedding we can try for a little Rabb. We might never be able to have our own, I realize, but we need to try."

"I I don't think I could wait much longer than that, I haven't,...well since, Renee," he said sheepishly. Mac looked at him in amazement. Harm could be very shy about personal matters.

"Harm, that's nearly four years!"

"I know, believe me, I know." Harm dryly stated. And on that note Mac returned to her room, reluctantly, but they'd agreed to wait. She called Chloe, telling her only to keep sometime in August, if not Labor Day weekend open for a trip to California. The ecstatic teen ribbed her mentor for the years it had taken for them to reach this milestone. Mac slept soundly, dreaming of the wedding and the wedding night. In the room beside her so did Harm.

In the morning they went to see Mattie, who immediately spied the ring and squealed in delight. They told her they hadn't set a date yet, other than it would take place in California, most likely Labor Day weekend. She and Chloe were Mac's attendants. Only because Chloe had known the two for a longer period was Chloe considered the maid of honor. Mattie said "I didn't mind, just as long as I'm there, if it means I have to be rolled down the aisle in a hospital bed.

Talk then turned to what San Diego was like, including what options there were for school. If Mattie were at the rehab center there'd be tutors. Basically she'd be schooled with other school-aged patients, by a teacher and monitored by the physicians. It would depend where they ended up living what school she'd attend. Harm knew very well Frank and his mom would pay her tuition to attend one of the many private schools in the area, but he knew Mattie, she'd feel like she didn't fit in, with or without a wheelchair or walker. She'd had adult responsibilities, and whether or not she realized it, it had matured her beyond her years. At Thomas Paine High School, where she'd attended while living next to Harm, she'd had little patience for the snobs in her school, she'd told Harm she'd called them the 'silver spoon set'. A private school would most likely have a lot of students who Mattie would think fit that description. The doctor was making his scheduled visit so they discussed with him her treatment until she moved to California, and the logistics of getting her there. Harm had started the process with the rehab center before he left work the day before. It was soon time they said their good-byes.

Harm would visit her the following weekend; but Mac wouldn't see her until Mattie departed for San Diego. The short flight back to DC was uneventful and with Harm's help Mac quickly packed her vehicle for her cross-country trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

They were the last people at the party to arrive at the Roberts. AJ was playing outside and saw them first. "Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac are here" he loudly declared. The adults were amused at the six-year old antics. Jimmy close behind him. Mac was doing her best to keep her ring from view until they were inside.

Lieutenant Greg Vukovich was with a young lieutenant, Admiral Morris' yeoman. "We have tickets for a concert this evening in Baltimore, and we need to leave now. Colonel, I look forward to our time in San Diego." His date ought to have dumped him right then.

"Lieutenant I'll see you in two weeks. Have a good time tonight." The smarmy lieutenant and unfortunate date left. The party went back to its normal noisy self with people were talking with each other until…

Jimmy brought the party to a standstill, there was a lull in conversations, Mac was holding him and he told his mother in a loud voice "Mommy Auntie Mac has pwetty on." With his pudgy hands he pointed to the ring.

Jennifer, Harriet, Kate Pike, Jackie Mattoni, and Varese, Sturgis' girlfriend all figured it out simultaneously. The men were a little slower, with the exception of Bud, he'd seen the ring, when they walked in, but hadn't said anything. It wasn't his place to ruin their surprise. He'd thought to himself that it was about time they got their heads out of the sand and saw what everyone else had known for years that they belonged together.

"How long have you two been dating?" Jackie Mattoni questioned, as the others still too stunned to speak. Jennifer Coates was the only one there who had an inkling things had been progressing between the two officers but she was also surprised, just less so.

"We've been dating a couple of months, if you could call it dating, since we've barely been in the same city for most of that time." Harm said looking at the General.

"Will the Colonel's transfer make for a long-distance marriage?" Varese asked, hoping to light a fire under Sturgis, her tour schedule was one reason they were still only dating and not also engaged.

"No, I'll be working about twenty minutes from her" Harm declared happily.

That should have been a clue but Kate and the others weren't catching on, "So you are you returning to flying?" Kate asked. He'd kept his qualifications current, a return to being an aviator was a real likelihood if they were both to be stationed in San Diego. But as they were now engaged, it would be next to impossible for them to both be at JAG either in DC or San Diego. But Jennifer knew what the others didn't because of her living next to Harm.

Harm gave Mac a look, one which said, you tell them. So with a huge grin she gestured to Harm. "You're looking at the soon to be senior vice-president in charge of legal affairs of MacLaren Enterprises." Mac said proudly of her fiancé, patting him on the arm while letting the cat out of the bag.

"You're retiring?" Sturgis said. Of all their classmates from the Academy, Harm always been one he'd pegged as a lifer, he and Luke Pendry, among others.

"Not quite, I won't have my twenty for several weeks, for some reason my time with Grace Aviation doesn't count," he said this with a wry chuckle. "I got the call yesterday, its official, I'm pulling a Harriet but I'm going into the active reserves. "I'll fly for the Navy, just part-time." He grinned. Getting a serious look on his face, his next words calmed the crowd, who knew his background. "This wasn't a decision I made lightly. However, my future with Mac was an easy decision to make. There's a great center for Mattie nearby. I ought to know it's good; I was there in 91. Frankly I 'm ready for change, some might call it a midlife crisis. I don't, a course correction, maybe."

"So when's the wedding?" Harriet asked getting to the heart of the matter, and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"We're thinking Labor Day weekend, the location and everything else is still to be decided. I have the feeling Mac and Mom will be making most of the decisions anyway." Harm said. The men who either were married or had been knew that was a true statement. As did all the females in attendance.

"We'll know before I leave for San Diego," that much had been decided.

The women came to take a closer look at the ring. Mac said "it's been in Harm's family for a long time, how did he put it, his great grandfather's uncle Franz made it for them and it's been in the family ever since."

Because of their stunning, and unexpected, announcement, the rest of the party was anticlimactic. Mac needed to leave by five as she was to drive to Leavenworth Kansas to see her Uncle Matt; the original plan had been for her to then take several days at the lodge at the Grand Canyon recharging her batteries.

However, while they were having a brunch, before leaving for DC Trish had called Mac. "The wedding needed planning and once you're officially in San Diego time will easily slip away" she reminded her soon to be daughter-in-law.

On the flight from Blacksburg Harm told her what he wanted and what he was willing to compromise on for the wedding, the rest he was leaving to Mac and his mom to decide. Trish told her she would be as involved as Mac wanted her to be. No more, no less. This was appreciated, as Mac had seen Harriet's mother in action, and knew just how much a mother could interfere.

Mac wanted, no needed, to make two stops before leaving town, and with both, she needed Harm. First they went to the Wall. Harm wanted to tell his father about Mac, and the Wall was where he went to talk to his father. They then drove out to McLean to leave a note at Admiral Chegwidden's residence. He'd been invited to the farewell party but hadn't shown. The reason was obvious when they got to McLean; as he was just returning from a trip, bringing the suitcases in from the car when they both pulled up.

"Colonel, Commander, it's been several months, I just got back from Italy. So what's new with the two of you?" He had an idea, as he saw a spark between them that was not there before.

"I'm being transferred to San Diego, sir"-

"I'll be joining her in six weeks; I'm leaving the Navy, going into the reserves." Harm decided to be honestly blunt with their long time commanding officer.

Noting the ring on her finger, the Admiral gave them a stare that stated, 'spill it mister'.

"I asked her last night; we've been dating a couple of months and I'm not resigning just because we finally got together. A friend has offered me a position; besides I have Mattie to think about. The timing was right, come the beginning of July I'll have my twenty in." Harm didn't mean to sound defensive but it came out that way.

"Admiral, when we get married, I'd like for you to walk me down, the aisle, so keep Labor Day weekend free." Mac asked her former commanding officer. "If you want to get a hold of me, you can reach me on my cell or call Trish and Frank."

"I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle." The admiral had always wondered why she'd gotten engaged to the Australian. He wasn't about to bring up that question now.

"We need to go. I need to leave if I want to see Uncle Matt this week." There were certain days of the week the inmates could have visitors. As this was a personal visit Mac could not just show up to see the uncle who had helped her conquer her alcoholism and steer her towards her career in the Marines. The retired admiral gave them his warmest regards, gave Mac a congratulatory hug, and Harm a handshake. They left in separate vehicles. Harm had said his good byes to her already and it would only be for two weeks. He'd be out in La Jolla over Memorial Day and they'd look for houses.

Chapter 7

When he arrived at work on Monday morning, it was felt bizarre for Harm to realize that his beloved Mac was no longer stationed at JAG. When she'd been on the _Guadalcanal_, in 2001 he knew that she'd return in a short mater of time. This was different; this was permanent.

It was not going to be easy, with Mac as mentor Harm hadn't had to deal with Vukovich much; but Creswell passed the job of mentoring to Harm for his remaining time, and Harm's irritation grew exponentially the more he had to deal with the upstart. Getting his lunch from the refrigerator, he heard Vukovich. "I can show you and the Colonel some of the sights. I was based out of there when I was on the _Stennis_."

"I might take you up on your offer; you might want to clear it with her fiancé." Mayfield said knowing what type of jerk Vukovich really was and was glad to take him down a peg or two, or three

"Yeah, I heard he's the real jealous type" Harm said straight-faced. "I heard he used to be Agency, so he knows how to hide the body _and_ all the evidence." Mayfield was enjoying the repartee between the men; she knew the truth.

"She never said she was engaged" responded the young officer a bit shakily. He wasn't used to having someone who could 'play the game' better than he could. He had a lot to learn in life.

"If you'd stayed at the Roberts you'd have met him" Harm quipped. This lieutenant was dense. He was not catching on to what Harm was saying, or the looks Harm and Mayfield were giving each other.

Mayfield piped in, "I heard they're going to build a mansion, it's oceanfront property, I think he's from old-time San Diego money." Harm asked if she wanted to help in what Mayfield privately called 'Project Jerk' and given her several lines to say lines, which had a kernel of truth to them. Mayfield was laying it on thick. All it would cost Harm was lunch at the place of her choosing. To his surprise it was a salad bar located close to headquarters. "You just might be the right influence on Mac I've tried for years to get her to eat more salad, and less red meat."

General Creswell came into the break room. "Lieutenant Vukovich, I have a case for you. See Coates for your travel orders." After the Lieutenant's departure, "You two are bad" he said with a twinkle in his eye and the two officers realized they needed much more subtlety. The General had heard the entire conversation.

The Friday before Memorial Day.

San Diego, California

Harm was elated to find he'd be transporting an F-18 back to Pax River on Tuesday morning from San Diego NAS. "It'll be the last time you will be flying full time for the Navy, so you might as well have a long flight." Creswell told the astonished pilot when he gave him the orders earlier in the week. "I expect you in the office by 1500" The decision as to whether or not Harm would be going into the reserves was not final, so it could very likely be the last flight for the aviator.

The delay in his return to the east coast was welcome; as it gave him an extra day to be with Mac and to look for housing. Harm had been spending his evenings on the phone with either Mac or Mattie and looking on line at housing sites. Early Saturday morning he and Mac would be meeting with a realtor Frank highly recommended. The Internet was making the decision making for housing easier. Harm would look on line and select several houses, Mac would do the same. They were both surprised to see how many of the places were on both their lists.

They were looking for something one level and handicapped accessible. They also wanted a guest house. Because they were also looking into the idea of a duplex, it gave them several more choices. The trust fund Harm had access to help them afford housing that would have been out of reach otherwise.

Harm's flight was on time, Mac quickly changed out of her uniform to be able to greet Harm the way she wanted to.

It seemed Greg apparently thought the fiancé was just a figment of Mac's imagination. He'd managed to keep his comments out of the trouble range, but barely. Mayfield and Graves had been quiet about the identity of Mac's fiancé, to her relief and amusement. To her perverse satisfaction, Mac assigned him officer of the day duty this weekend. It would keep him out of everyone's hair and occupied. "The benefits of command, you can decide who has to work holidays," was her answer when Mayfield asked why Vukovich had drawn the long weekend. Fortunately, she had a gunny worth his weight in gold on duty, keeping an eye on him. "You won't have to worry about working over the Fourth, gunny." It was no secret Gunny Gould disliked the lieutenant. Only the difference in rank prevented the older man from taking the young buck down.

When Harm cleared security, she gave him a hug and a kiss. "I've missed you Flyboy." It was the main reason she'd taken the time to change out of uniform.

"I've missed you; it's been a whole six hours since I talked with you." Harm said, returning her kiss. They left the airport heading towards the Burnett's ocean-side home. "Mom has dinner planned for us tonight, out on the patio." Harm was hungry; the Burnett's housekeeper had made more than one of his favorites.

As they were finishing their meal Mac groaned. "I'm going to miss the ocean view when we find a place. The view from my room has been incredible."

"Then we'll do our best to find some sort of ocean view." This was one thing they needed to add to what they wanted for housing.

After a light dessert they went for a walk on the beach. "Even if we don't find something on the beach, we should find someplace close, so we can go for walks like this." Harm said when they entered the Burnett home "we need to get Mattie a chair she can use on the beach. She's going to be in a chair for a couple of years, if not the rest of her life." Harm was hopeful the prognosis of the doctors was wrong, but he'd steeled himself that Mattie may never walk without aid again.

It turned out the realtor Frank recommended had a nephew who'd been paralyzed in a surfing accident and she knew which houses they'd look at and which were immediately eliminated from the list. Stefany was the sister of his administrative assistant. "I'll take you to four places. If you're really interested in building, I can put you in contact with a contractor I highly recommend."

The first place was nice, a ranch-style house that had everything they wanted, except the ocean view. It was a duplex, both Harm and Mac really wanted to find a place with a guest house if possible, over a duplex. They'd keep this one under consideration.

The second place was also a ranch, and had a small guest house. They were interested in this house as it was close to the beach. If they didn't find a place they liked better, they wanted take a second look. The third house on the list was a quick no-go. They'd liked the picture of the house on line but seeing it in person; they soon realized the above average in height Harmon Rabb would have trouble in the master bath.

The last place they looked at was the place. Unlike the others, this was Spanish revival. The inside was light and airy; none of the rooms would need to be repainted. The house they both dreamed about owning was already built. The guest house was self-sufficient, not dependent on the main house in anyway. This would be great for Mattie when she graduated from high school. It had a very small ocean-view, and that was from the master bedroom balcony; a walkway to the beach was across the street. They realized it was their best choice. The realtor gave them a chance to talk it over; she knew they'd put a bid in. She'd seen the 'look' on their faces.

"I'll let you talk; I need to contact my office."

"Harm, this is better than I ever dreamed, I don't mind the commute to the base, it's the same length commute I had in DC. We're only five minutes from your parents. I think we should go for it."

"I agree, if we use the trust fund, we'll have the house pretty much paid for. With what I'll be getting, we'll easily be able to pay it off in a couple of years, and the taxes. I know it bothers your feminist hackles, but let's not let that ruin us getting the house." He could see she wanted to protest.

"We'll work something out regarding the taxes, later, when we have time." The tone in her voice told him he'd best not fight her on this issue. She wasn't going to be petty about it, risking loosing the chance for this house because she wouldn't let Harm provide for her.

"I can swing this amount." Harm said, writing down the amount in the fund he wouldn't use for Mattie's flight.

"I can add this amount." The amount she wrote put them just $50,000 shy of the asking price.

"Let's see if they'll take this, they get the money upfront this way."

Stefany Wyatt came back into the room. "We would like to make an offer" Harm stated. The three sat out on the patio.

"We can put this amount down for the house, being a holiday weekend the banks aren't open until Tuesday. I can wire the amount Tuesday." Harm wrote down on a piece of paper two amounts. The first amount was much smaller than the other offer already on the house. Normally this would have made the Mackenzie/Rabb offer a moot point. However the total was close to the list price on the house, they'd be able to pay for it upfront. If the seller was a stickler about the list price, the amount they'd have for a loan would be most people's down payment.

"I'll call the seller right now; and see if they're interested. You said you'll have access to the funds on Tuesday. That's good for our side. Pardon my personal question, but how do two military officers manage to get hold of that amount of, oh yeah, you're Frank's stepson. I know he's been very good to my sister over the years. I don't think she'll retire until he does" Stefany said laughing.

"I was the closest thing Gerard and Beulah Burnett had to a grandchild. I could've used the fund for college but went to the Academy; apparently they talked and decided against telling me about the fund. Frank put the money into investments for me, I didn't even know about the fund until I needed to pay for law school. He called it my trust fund. I think I'm basically getting my inheritance from him now instead of later."

With that, she went inside to call. Harm and Mac stayed outside alone to enjoy the sunshine. They were both picturing where their furniture would go, and what pieces they would need to get together. They knew it was a decision they'd need to make. A few minutes later, she came back outside.

"The seller is interested in your bid as-is since you don't have to finance it. He's out of town until Monday night; can you come to the office Tuesday morning, say 10 am to sign the papers?"

"I can but Harm heads back to DC early Tuesday morning."

"I'm stationed in DC. I'll start at MacLaren in July."

"That's a good company. I'll call the sellers; we can work something out. Otherwise I'll express the papers, and have you sign them there. My guess is you have a notary or two at JAG." They nodded. They gave the realtor their cell phone numbers and went back to the beach house. Frank and Trish were surprised to see them back so soon. Harm and Mac put their 'court' faces on as to not give anything away.

"How did it go?" Trish and Frank were both dying of curiosity, thinking they were hiding it well. Harm and Mac went easy on them.

"We put an offer on one place; our realtor is checking with the seller, we can pretty much pay for the place, with the 'trust fund'. If they agree, we'll sign Tuesday."

"So where is this place?" Trish asked.

"It's about five minutes from here, on a cul-de-sac; it has access to the beach, even though it's not on the beach. You can see the ocean from the living room and the bedrooms."

"Trish, Mom, it's the house I dreamed having as a kid, but never hoped of actually living in." Mac confided to her future mother-in-law.

"Well, let's think positively." Trish told her the woman she'd hoped for a decade would become her daughter-in-law. The Renee years had given her a few well-colored gray hairs just thinking about her son and that woman. She'd been relieved to hear that Harm and Renee had called it quits, and very annoyed to hear that she'd married so soon afterwards.

Harm and Mac ate a quick, light lunch, and then went for a run on the beach. They both hated to take their cell phones along, but wanted to be available if the realtor called. The only way it would happen would be if they took their cells with them. They'd decided the only calls they'd take were from the realtor, Mattie or Trish. Any other calls, it really would have to depend on the caller. About two miles down the beach Harm's cell vibrated and he came to an instant halt. Mac caught up with him a few seconds later.

"Rabb here" He said after seeing it was the number of the realtor.

"This is Stefany Wyatt. The sellers accepted your offer; since you need to leave early Tuesday morning we're going to do things a little differently. If they get clearance, they're willing to sign the papers there on base. "Harm, you can wire the funds here as soon as you get to DC. With Sarah, we'll do things here."

"That's great; I need to leave for DC at 0745 so they'll need to be on base by 0645." Stefany Wyatt was used to military time, living in a town with a navy base, you learn the lingo.

"They're anxious to sell, they'll be there." Mac was motioning to Harm she wanted to say something to the realtor.

"Mac wants to speak with you." He gave her his phone.

"I'll need the pertinent names, so I can have them on the list. You have my card." Leave a message on my cell, better yet, my e-mail.

"Let's go back to the house, let them know, make some calls, and then finish this run."

The rest of the weekend, they spent going over plans for the house, deciding whose furniture went where and making a list of the few things neither owned. They spent Sunday planning the Labor Day wedding.

Frank surprised them all by suggesting they not wait until Labor Day to get married but to do it before Harm started working at MacLaren. "Do it during the Fourth of July weekend, if you get married on the 2nd, you'll be able to take a long weekend. Besides weren't you saying you wanted to bring _Sarah_ out here for your honeymoon?" Trish, being practical, reminded Mac having it that soon necessitated a small wedding; there simply was not time to plan bigger.

"I was going to have a big wedding when I was engaged to Mic." She stopped and looked at the ocean. "To tell the truth, I have an idea, we could have it here, on the patio. "I don't know many people here. I don't have much family. Mattie can get a release from the center for the day, l want her to be a part of the wedding even if she's still in a hospital bed." Mac declared. The only reason they could even think of for not having it July 2 was Mattie's hospitalization.

"She's being transferred in two weeks, I think she'll be ready for the wedding, look how much progress she's already made." Harm was partial to the idea wondered why he hadn't thought of it.

"Let me call Chaplain Turner" Harm said as he stood and went outside to make the call. He was back in shortly. "He'll be honored." Chaplain Turner had told him years before, when Sturgis and he were still close friends, that when the occasion finally arose, he'd like to perform the ceremony. Even though Sturgis and Harm were currently barely speaking to each other, the chaplain still agreed to perform the ceremony. He normally counseled the couples he married, but knew the two had worked on things because of the talks he'd had with Harm since Christmas.

"I'll let everybody we want to invite from DC know." Harm was trying to be practical but Trish and Mac overruled him.

"Sarah, lets go to the print shop the gallery uses, they'll do a rush order. You know what you want and how it's worded?"

"Yeah, Mattie came up with a very unusual invitation idea, and we both love it."

"Harm, you're going to need to get a tux, you and Frank might want to do that while we're at the print shop. Trish reminded her son. "Or are you going to be in dress whites?"

"We thought Harm would be out of the Navy by the time of the wedding so we've decided tuxes." Mac said verifying with Harm the decision was still the same.

The two women departed for the print shop, Mac drove so Trish could call the owners explaining the situation. And the necessity of a rush order. It was only the long-standing friendship of the two owners that made it happen on a holiday weekend they had originally taken off.

"Frank, I won't need to get a tux, since I'll still be active duty, until the 3rd. I'm wearing my dress whites." He knew he'd told Mac he was wearing a tux, this would be a surprise, a gift for her. "It's going to be a surprise for Mac. Frank, Dad, I know I wasn't the best son over the years, but I'm honored you want us to have the wedding here. A million thanks for the suggestion on moving the wedding date up. I know what our colors are, that much I had input on. I'll be in my dress whites, we'd better get going and get you squared away with a white tux. Did I ever tell you what happened several years ago now, at Bud Roberts wedding?"

As they headed to the formal wear store, he told his stepfather of the misadventures of the bachelor's party- where Harm's uniform had gone. "Don't worry. We're barely going to have time to have a rehearsal, much less a bachelor party. I'll be in DC until July first." He told Frank who seemed relieved lightning didn't usually strike twice.

"As my wedding gift, how about I have the jet at your disposal, that way, you, your grandmother, the Roberts', and Chloe can get here early in the evening."

"You don't have to do that." Harm protested.

"But I want to." Frank insisted; in a voice Harm learned early on meant business. There'd be no haggling on this matter.

"All right, I'll let them know."

They called Chloe and told her she'd be in San Diego over the Fourth of July for the wedding. The teen was just as ecstatic as they expected she would be. They talked with her father, Kyle Anderson, who was home on leave to arrange for her to fly to Reagan Airport where Harriet would pick her up. Mac told Chloe what she wanted her to wear as maid of honor. "We are having you and Mattie as my attendants, Frank is going to stand up for Harm. AJ Roberts will be ring bearer. You'll walk down and then Mattie will walk, or should I say roll down the short aisle with her wheelchair, the Admiral will give Mac away. This reminds me Chloe. We need to call the admiral and let him know we changed the day. I'll call you with the dress info tomorrow."

Harm looked very relieved when he heard this, it was one of the things he'd had to adjust to with Mattie, It was going to be one of the things of bachelorhood he would miss, the talk about dress lengths and dress material, and dress color and dress style. Harm hoped any children they might have on their own would be boys so he wouldn't have to go through this very much. Harm thought to himself, they way my luck has been going lately, I'll have all girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

Tuesday morning

The day after Memorial Day 2005

0735 PDT

San Diego, California

"I'll call you tonight, Colonel." Harm told her, wanting to kiss her goodbye but couldn't as they were both in uniform.

"Email me when you get to JAG." Mac ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Harm was getting ready to leave. The papers were all signed and properly witnessed. He was conferring with his future commanding officer getting the dates when he needed to report. He'd been notified officially when he'd arrived to take the plane back to Pax River of his transfer to the reserve unit at the base in San Diego. He would be in the reserves as of July fourth.

With a short time to notify people Mac brought the wedding invitations in to mail, during her morning break, she did just that by walking over to the postal area of the base. She and Trish, Frank and Harm spent a good portion of Monday addressing the envelopes. A few people they'd already notified personally, Chloe, Mattie, and his grandmother Sarah, and Sergei. They'd called Admiral Chegwidden and he was still available to walk Mac down the aisle, even with moving the wedding day. Sergei told his brother he would do his best to be there and would let him know if he could get the time off.

Vukovich had been duty officer all weekend so he'd been given permission to come in late. He was getting a cup of coffee before going to his desk. "How was your weekend Colonel?"

He wanted to get on the Colonel's good side, so maybe he wouldn't get all the lousy assignments. It seemed to Greg that Mayfield and that ditz Graves were the 'teachers' pets'. It never dawned on him it was his attitude people didn't like. And it made the other junior officers seem like they were treated like teacher's pets.

"Pretty good, Lieutenant, scheduled a wedding, bought a house, we move in on the 18th."

"May I ask who's moving in with you on the 18th?" Mayfield knew exactly what was going on, but was willing to play with the lieutenant's head, it so made her day brighter when she could. It made any day brighter when she could mess with the man who'd dated and then dumped her. She just smiled.

"My daughter, she'll be arriving from Virginia, my fiancé will be here for the weekend." Mac said, she was weaning herself off coffee, going to Navy strength first, working her way to decaffeinated so she would be used to it by the time she was pregnant.

"I missed the chance to see him this morning," and to get on Mac's good side, "I didn't know you had children."

Mayfield was able to dig another barb at the young attorney. "I heard Commander Rabb took off this morning in an F-18. I heard he took you up when you were in DC."

"You'll see my fiancé one of these days Vukovich," Mac placated the young man. She'd informed the staff, minus the excused lieutenant, of the wedding date. "Because it's being held at a private residence, we're having a small wedding, but the reception is open to everyone, it will be at Vista Pacifica at 1130." She put the reception invitation on the board in the break room. All Greg had to do was look on the board to get all the information on who she was marrying. He never looked at the board.

Paxtuanet River NAS

Five hours later

Harm had arranged with Harriet to pick him up. After quickly changing into his uniform, they headed to the bank, where Harm sent a wire transfer.

When they were stopped at a light close to JAG headquarters, he gave Harriet an invitation. Though the workday almost over on the east coast Harm needed to spend a few hours catching up on the paperwork on his desk and prepare for an article 32. The attorney who'd been given the case had a death in the family and Harm was 'asked' to take over. Harriet surprised him with her comment. "It's about time commander."

"Harriet, in just over a month, I'll be just plain old Harm. Harriet, until Bud gets home from work please don't tell about the invitation. Also, we want AJ to be our ring-bearer. Frank's going to send a plane on July first for Grandma Sarah, your family and the admiral. With it being a holiday weekend he thinks it would be easier for everyone, and its part of his wedding present to us."

She told him she'd get back to him, she needed to check with Bud, but she was grateful, traveling with four young children was not easy, add in the confines of a plane going cross country, and she knew it would be more stressful than relaxing. Besides it would be a prohibitive cost for the family to go so far for so short a time.

So Harriet didn't have to go through security, Harm got out of the vehicle just off JAG property. "I'd better get inside before the general comes looking for me." Harm said getting out of the vehicle.

He was taken aback to see a once familiar face in the bullpen and noticed the additional stripes on her uniform.

"Commander Austin, I'm glad to see you. " Harm said, regretting he wouldn't get to work with Meg again.

"Commander Rabb, it's good to see you too. Creswell wanted to see you. I'll take your things and put them in your office." She took his cover and briefcase. "Let's talk later.

After knocking, he went into Creswell's office. "By the relaxed look on your face, I see you had a good weekend." Shifting gears Creswell continued, "I understand you were Commander Austin's mentor when she was here." Harm nodded. "She's our new senior officer, during your remaining time, you will partner with her. I want her to take lead in any investigations." Relaxing his body language, "on a personal note, how was San Diego?"

"It was busy. We found a house. We also set a date, July 2. "

"You two sure aren't wasting any time."

"Some might say we wasted enough time."

Creswell thought for a moment. "You'll still be considered active duty; I take it this will be a military wedding?"

"Yes sir. The bride doesn't know that, she thinks I'll be wearing a tux. I have an invitation for the entire office, because of the locale; we're keeping the guest list quite small. We also know most won't be able to make the wedding as it will be in La Jolla, at Mom and Frank's. We're going to have a reception here in DC over Labor Day weekend."

"Please check with Commander Austin on the status of her cases. Dismissed."

Returning to his office, he realized Meg had Mac's old office. "This'll be a switch; you'll be the lead investigator and first chair," he said welcoming her. They'd both thought about the various trials and investigations they'd done together, a decade ago.

Meg said brightly. "I've been out of circulation for a little while."

"If you aren't up to speed by July 1st you're sunk."

"Why, what happens then, you transferring?" the tall blond asked. She hadn't heard the scuttlebutt as she'd been busy settling in. Besides no one other than Harm who'd been there during her earlier, temporary posting.

"You could say that. I'll have my twenty in. I'm leaving for the private sector-and the reserves. I'll get to be with my wife and daughter."

"I'm shocked."

"Meg, you haven't been around here for the past few years. I'm just lucky I was able to stick it out this long."

"Why, what happened."

"Long story, oh by the way congratulations on your wedding, I didn't see your invitation until after the fact. What's his name and what does he do?"

"Timothy Ryun. R-y-u-n." "Tim's a computer programmer, he's able to work from home most of the week, which is good, cuts down on daycare. With the move he'll fly out to Dallas about once a month since that's where his company is. I decided for obvious reasons to stay with Austin professionally. I thought about it, Tim told me it would be better to use Austin, we get enough looks when people meet me as a couple, Tim and Meg Ryun.

"If you're free, I want you to meet Tim. He's heard about a few of our adventures and I'm sure he wants to hear your side of the story." The tall blond laughed, they'd had a few hair-raising adventures during their short time as partners.

"I don't know, I'll be busy, between packing my place…which reminds me, I need to let my landlord know, going to see Mattie and trying to spend some quality long-distance time with Mac. And do everything the General wants."

"Who are Mattie and Mack?"

"Mattie's my ward; I have permanent custody of her, she's sixteen, and recovering from an accident, she was seriously injured. Mac's my fiancé."

Chapter 9

"Huh?" Obviously Meg Austin had been out gossip loop for longer than she thought.

"Mac's short for Mackenzie. My fiancée is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"You're marrying a Marine, When and where's the wedding?" She said relieved, as she'd put two and two together and came up with three for a second.

"The when is July 2nd at 0930 the where is at Mom and Frank's" Meg had picked him up at the Burnett's one time after an investigation both had been assigned to at Miramar.

"Pretty much on the beach, as I remember" she said after a moment.

"The invitations are in the mail, the office will be getting one later in the week. I'll let a few people know now, as they're going to be in the wedding party or former roommates of the wedding party.

"I'd better get to work." He spent the next several hours catching up on the work he'd missed by piloting the plane.

The next few weeks sped by. Jennifer Coates was ecstatic about attending the wedding. At Mac's request she was put in charge of planning the reception in late August held in DC.

Harm didn't have time to dwell on the fact his active-duty Navy career was ending. His schedule was hectic. Between work and getting his belongings packed for the move, he was busy from when he got up until he went to bed. He visited Mattie one weekend preparing her move to California, each night he talked with her on the phone even if it were only a few minutes and he was eating a late supper and still at JAG. He made it a habit to call Mac an hour before he went to bed. If she didn't call him first which happened more than Harm wanted to admit.

After work on June 17 he caught a commuter flight to Blacksburg. He was taking Mattie to California that very night. Tom Johnson was there, he'd already said goodbye to his daughter. Harm gave Tom the address of the center and reminded Tom if he showed up in California under the influence even once he'd petition the court to prevent Tom from seeing his daughter until she was of age.

Jen Coates was coming along, since the plane they were using was Frank's. Mattie asked for Jen to come along, she was Mattie's guest there wasn't the issue of rank. As long as there were qualified medical personnel on the plane, insurance was covering the flight. Having both Harm and Jen with Mattie along made for a calmer Mattie so the doctor and nurse ended up having a very relaxing flight, Mattie slept comfortably for most of the flight.

San Diego

Esperanza Rehabilitation Center

1045 pm PDT

It was late when they arrived at the Rehabilitation Center. Mattie slept through the move from the plane, to the ambulance, and to her room. The doctor at the center convinced Harm to go home and let Mattie settle in for the night. Harm took Jen to the Burnett's.

Trish, who occasionally had bouts of insomnia, was up when Harm and Jen arrived at the beach side house. "Mac and Frank are asleep. I was up, couldn't sleep." forestalling her son's question as to why they'd awakened her. "I have a room made up for you, Jennifer. Harm will show you. He'll be in his old room."

"I'll see you two at breakfast at seven thirty."

Harm figured out which room Jen would be staying in by a process of elimination. There were five bedrooms at the Burnett house. The master bedroom suite, Harm's room, the room where Mac was staying in, he knew the room between the two officers was available. It was where Jen would sleep. Jen set the alarm and fell into bed; staying in the sweats she'd traveled in and asleep instantly.

For the travelers the night was too short, even with the added hours of being on the west coast. It seemed to both as soon as they'd gone to sleep the alarm sounded. Harm knocked on Jen's bedroom door and told her the bathroom was free. "I'm going to use the one in my parents' room." Harm hadn't been surprised in the least to find a note 'ordering' him to do that. After all, it had been the rule while growing up; Harm would shower in their room when they had company.

The weekend, as short as it was, was busy, Harm tried to spend as much time as possible with both Mac and Mattie in the few hours available. Most of Harm's furniture would arrive after the wedding. He'd brought several boxes with him. They spent a few hours at the house, figuring out where Mac's things would go, leaving some areas blank for a few weeks. Mac would move in immediately. The three of them then went to the center to see Mattie. The night before Mac took her camera and had shot every room, and of the grounds. Mattie was glad to see her future room even if it were bare. She'd have months to decide how to decorate.

"This way I know what the view is, and plan what I want" the teen told them as she watched the short video. "Jen you have a chance to go down to the beach yet."

"No, we went here right after breakfast. I wanted to see you," the former roommate stated.

"Well, you've got to go down there before you leave, and tell me all about it" the teen said cheerily.

"I can do that for you Mattie." Harm started

"No offense, Harm but" the teen started to say, stopping to figure out what she wanted to say next.

"What Mattie is trying to say, is, she wants me to check out the guys for her."

Mattie blushed, as did Harm.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be checking guys out?"

"No she isn't Harm, what's good for the gander is good for the goose. Your mom told me a few stories about you. I don't think you have much to say on the matter, besides its going to be weeks before Mattie's out here. So "Dad" you won't have to worry about that for this summer." Jen felt this was an occasion she could tease her former neighbor.

Harm scowled for a second, knowing exactly what stories his mom might have told. "I still say you're too young."

"Yes grandpa." a twinkle in her eye.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep, deep down I see why you think that I'm too young. It's because it reminds you of your youth." Mattie commented sarcastically.

"Back in the stone age" Mac countered.

"That makes you pre-historic then, Mac, you're not that many years younger." Harm retorted.

Fortunately, before the conversation could denigrate to a war of words the weekend director showed up. He made it a practice to show up for new arrivals, especially the minors. The weekend director for the center gave them all a tour of the facility. When he realized Harm knew where he was going he asked a question seemingly out of left field "When were you here?" Harm seemed a little too knowledgeable of the layout for someone to have only visited.

"Back in 91, I had a ramp strike and I was here for close to 3 months." Harm still didn't like talking about that time in his life except to those whom he was very close. Mac and Mattie were only now starting to hear about it.

"You recovered fully, I see. Hopefully Mattie can do the same." She'd seen the report on Mattie and was optimistic about Mattie's chances of recovery.

To Harm's amazement and his slight embarrassment, his future boss and childhood chum, Darren MacLaren also visited Mattie. They'd just returned from supper when a tall blond man Harms age, knocked at the door and asked if he could come in. "Darren, I mean Mr. MacLaren; it's been a long time since I've seen you." Harm scrambled up from the chair he was sitting in to shake the hand of his almost boss and childhood friend.

"Harm, you can call me Darren, we've known each other since elementary school. Please. And who are these gorgeous women?"

"This is Jennifer Coates, she was my neighbor for several months; she assisted me with Mattie and helped me bring her out here last night."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The young lady in the bed is Mattie; she doesn't like to be called Matilda. I've already told you she's the daughter of my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10

"Mattie, I have some stories I don't think Harm would like for you to hear. So I think I'll come by before he moves to tell you them" Darren's eyes were twinkling.

Mattie smiled at Harm; she wouldn't mind a few pieces of blackmail on Harm, "I'd like to hear a few of them myself Darren" Mac replied eagerly, too eagerly in Harm's opinion.

"Remember Darren, I have a few stories on you I don't think you want your kids to find out about." Harm knew of a few escapades the two hoped the other had forgotten about.

"And who is this?"

"This is my fiancée, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie; she just transferred to San Diego."

"It's nice to meet you Darren; Harm told me you've known each other since elementary school."

"Yes, was it third or fourth grade? Anyway, I stopped by the center, ever since Clae was here a few years ago, I try to visit once a month, and remembered you were arriving today Mattie. I look forward to seeing you at work Harm."

"You two must have had trouble keeping the girls away in high school." Mac said. She thought Darren looked a lot like the actor looked like Richard Dean Anderson, only a younger version.

"Darren was the ladies man, the jock. I, on the other hand, was the class nerd. Between getting the money together for my trip and the aftermath of said trip, plus needing to keep my grades up to get into the academy, I wasn't exactly BMOC material."'

"What trip?" Jen asked, figuring something was missing from the equation. Mac and Mattie had heard some of the story behind the trip, but Harm rarely talked about it.

"I went to Vietnam when I was sixteen, looking for my father" he stated simply.

"Your mother let you go?" Jennifer didn't think so, but you never knew, maybe Harm's mother had allowed her son to go.

"No, she was more than a little ticked at me when I returned. I think if I weren't headed for the academy she'd have sent me away to reform school. As it was I was grounded from everything, that is everything that was not academic or sports related as punishment. It made my senior year a little lacking in the social department." Darren nodded in agreement when the women looked at Harm not really believing what they'd heard.

"Most of the money I used to finance my trip was my own; since the statute of limitations has expired I can tell you I took some money from the safe in their bedroom. By all rights, I should have been arrested and I think it's why I was grounded for so long. As punishment for my entire senior year I either had to work at the gallery or with Frank and I had to give them half my paycheck in order to pay back what I took. In fact I had to pay them the first year I was at the academy, it was the only way Mom would sign the papers allowing me to go to the academy. Darren can attest that I didn't have much of a social life that year."

"Ouch" Mattie commented.

"Mom and haven't really been close since then. We're both kind of stubborn." Harm admitted.

"Oh really" Mattie, Mac, and Jennifer chorused. Darren just smiled.

"You guys are picking on me?" Harm complained.

"If it weren't for my dad and Frank being good friends, plus since dad had taken a liking to public enemy number one here, inviting him and his folks over for dinner a couple of times a month, Harm wouldn't have had any social life." Darren said. "My dad served a tour in Vietnam and he understood where Harm was coming from."

"I really didn't like to go to Frank if I had questions about anything, I went to Marty, Darren's dad" Harm turned to Darren. "I never told your dad how much I appreciated him."

"He knew which is why he wanted me to ask you to join the company when you were ready. He thought of you as a third son, after me and Dan of course and in that order." Darren smirked as he said the last part.

Mac was gaining insight to her fiancé as Harm had rarely talked about the consequences of the Vietnam trip; and knew this was another reason it was right that Harm was coming back to San Diego to live, as he had lifelong friends here.

Sunday afternoon, just before Harm and Jen had to fly back to DC, Mac and Harm met with the doctor in charge of Mattie. To his discomfiture, and Mac's amusement, the doctor was Harm's high school sweetheart. Dr. Monica Rossi, she hadn't realized Harm's involvement since Mattie was registered under Johnson. Rossi informed them with hard work the teen should be in a wheelchair by the time of the wedding.

"I'm not promising anything, I never do. However, with perseverance there is the possibility she'll regain most of the use of her legs. I've seen miracles happen and I've seen patients who I was positive would walk again never take a step."

"I'm going to do my best to be wheeling down that aisle." Mattie stated o herself. Aloud she said 'I only want to take a step or two, I have two weeks. I am going to do it." From the look on her face, everyone in the room could tell that Mattie was determined to do just that.

Chapter 11

Monday morning Mac was able to get rid of, temporarily, a pest by the name of Vukovich, one of the shipboard JAG's had been injured in an freak accident on board ship and would be laid up for three weeks. It was the perfect way to get him out her hair, and to her perverse delight, the fleet JAG was Captain Allison Krennick. The two women had met while Harm was with the CIA, both surprised that they hadn't met earlier; as there weren't that many female Navy or Marine JAG officers. Allison was now happily married to a civilian, a high school history teacher and baseball coach living in Everett, Washington. In a moment of candor with Mac Allison had confessed that she'd nearly crossed the line between flirting and harassment several years ago, because of this was just the officer to be able to take the arrogant young officer down a few pegs. Mac agreed. It would also serve as a great way for Mac to be somewhat stress-free before the wedding. The biggest headache at work had been Vukovich. The rest of the stress in her job she was used to as she'd been the chief of staff and had a feel for what the job would entail.

The last few weeks at JAG were bittersweet for Harm. He only had one case go to trial, the Article 32 hearing he was working on, the rest of the time he was working on the budget or doing other administrative tasks. The trial was short, by the middle of the last week Harm was left with just paperwork to complete during the working hours.

He had plenty of work to do in the evenings, getting his place packed up and taking care of, everything entailed in a cross-country move. He plotted the honeymoon trip he'd take with Mac, figuring out just how far they should get each day under optimal locations. He also made sure they had alternate routes planned just in case. They'd had too many troubles and he wasn't taking any chances. They would leave early Saturday morning August 27th for California.

Retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden had surprised him by offering to go and pick up Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother, from Pennsylvania. Sarah would spend the night at his house, there was no reason the elderly woman would need to spend the night in a hotel when he had a perfectly good guest room was his reasoning.

Harm insisted there be no going-away party; he told Jennifer and Harriet, that any celebration could be combined with the wedding reception at the end of August. With that they reluctantly consented to no going away party.

The last day at JAG Harm got what he needed to accomplish done before noon. He spent most of the afternoon in exit interviews with the General and others. As he would continue in the reserves he was done earlier than if he'd opted for full retirement. Bud and Jen were given a break by General Creswell who allowed them secure early.

When the time came to leave, Harm needed to sign out, as he'd relinquished his security pass earlier. He traveled to the airport with the Roberts family, as the night before Harm put both cars on a transport truck headed for La Jolla. He'd taken a taxi into work, wanting to spend one last night in DC.

They were able to leave the DC area by 1630, with the variations in time zones were in La Jolla by 1830. Because young AJ Roberts was a little cranky and ready to go to sleep they had a quick rehearsal. As Harm and Mac had planned a low-key wedding that made the rehearsal much shorter. Chloe had suggested taping the rehearsal for Mattie so she'd know what needed to happen when. Frank had done the taping during the short rehearsal.

Mattie cried when she saw the video later that evening, mainly because she'd wanted to be there, the other more important reason was she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk the short aisle the next day. She'd had a hard day and was feeling discouraged, she'd worked so hard to be able to walk those few steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't get this out last night, and now what most of us readers have been waiting for...

Chapter 12

Mac spent the night, along with Chloe, at the new Rabb residence. When she woke Mac was amazed at how well-rested she was, because in the days leading up to her wedding to Mic she'd suffered from insomnia. She took this as another sign she was marrying the right man. Chloe had wanted to make a slumber party out of it, but Mac knew she'd need the rest, she doubted she'd do much sleeping the rest of the weekend.(wink-wink) AJ Chegwidden and the Roberts were at the Burnett's at Trish's insistence. As it was going to be a small wedding they'd decided to have the wedding at 930. This way the newlyweds would at least have a honeymoon weekend.

Frank had arranged for a limo to pick Chloe and Mac and take them to the house. After the rehearsal the night before he had 'ordered' Harm to do his running between six thirty and seven so that he'd be out of the house when Mac arrived, when he returned from his run. Trish told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to go anywhere near her and Frank's room that morning as Mac was there and he would not be able to see her until the wedding.

When Trish used that particular tone in her voice her son knew nothing would get her to change her mind. He didn't mind as it was only a couple of hours and Mac could tell him exactly how long. He decided to do the next best thing and call on his cell phone, which, to his temporary embarrassment was no longer in his possession, his had belonged to JAG. Frank took pity on his stepson and gave him his. Bud offered his but Harm remembered if he used Bud's it was perversely a long-distance call.

Frank shooed Harm upstairs then left for the rehabilitation center to pick up Mattie. He and Trish were the only others besides Harm and Mac on the list of adults to be able to sign Mattie out. Upon a frank discussion with Mattie's doctor, a private nurse was hired for the day, to make sure the teen would not tire herself out. They were able to take Mattie in a transport van wheelchair-equipped. Mattie didn't really want to use it, but to conserve her energy for the ceremony she'd resigned herself to the fact she would have to use it today.

Frank led Mattie towards his office, where she would be able to rest, it was the most traveling she'd done since the flight west, and where she'd change. Years ago, Frank put in his office a piece of furniture his wife called the 'shrinks couch'. It looked like the stereotypical leather psychiatrists couch. Frank loved having it in his office. He'd found as he aged he needed to take short catnaps, his back had appreciated the change, falling asleep in the reclining chair had been too hard on his back.

AJ Roberts and his little brother Jimmy had seen the van come up to the house. Young AJ was excited to see his old friend and sometime babysitter. His parents had explained to him Mattie had been in a bad accident, and for the time being was to be in a wheelchair. AJ was worried she'd lost one of her legs like his father had. "She has both her legs AJ, they don't work right since her accident so she has to stay in bed or sit in a wheelchair." Bud explained in a way the kid could understand. When they'd asked the pediatrician about how accurate it was to explain it that way the doctor had said for AJ's age that was good enough.

After a few minutes of a two-year-old interrogator asking why she was in a chair with wheels Harriet rescued Mattie by having the admiral come and take both boys down to the beach for a few minutes before breakfast. The boys were excited about playing in the sand and it would keep them out of everyone's way for a while.

Jen and Harriet helped Mattie get ready for the big day; she'd had an early breakfast at the center, besides she was too excited to eat very much. As soon as Chloe was up and had breakfast the two teens were then treated to a manicure and pedicure by Jennifer. Harriet helped both girls with their hair. Mattie wanted to wear her hair down, so Harriet arranged the baby's breath she was wearing like a tiara. Chloe's hair was short, ahus it wouldn't look good with flowers in her hair. With Harm banished to his old bedroom, Mac came downstairs to give her attendants the necklaces they'd wear, and keep. It was a pearl pendant with matching earrings.

Mac went back upstairs to finish getting ready. All she needed to do was put her dress on. She decided she would do something very different, she had to wear her hair up for work all the time, the one drawback to letting it grow in length. She decided to leave it long but curled it and had baby's breath and orange blossoms in her hair, holding her veil in place.

Harm went inside and after a quick shower got ready for the wedding. While he was dressing he took a phone call from Sergei, he hadn't been able to make the trip, his wife had given birth prematurely early in the week, the baby girl was not doing well. Harm said he'd get a tape of it to his brother, told him to come to San Diego when everyone was doing better health-wise.

It was a bittersweet situation, as it would be one of the last times he'd be wearing a dress uniform. Yes he would be going into the reserves; and he had the feeling as the spouse of the commanding officer of the JAG office he might have to wear his dress uniform on occasion.

AJ and Jimmy were brought inside as well and after a quick shower, the boys were dressed in their Sunday best. Admiral AJ had bribed the two boys with an ice cream cone later in the day if they stayed clean until after the wedding. Bud helped by making sure the boys the last ones to get dressed.

Sturgis, who'd accompanied his father from DC, played usher, escorting the invited guests to the seats on the patio. Despite the current animosity he felt towards Sturgis Harm was glad his academy roommate made it, especially as Mac finally told him Sturgis had known how she felt for several years, but kept it quiet, at the time it had been a slip of the tongue. After awhile Harm realized his friend was being honorable by keeping the secret even though it had meant heartache for both Harm and Mac. He'd promised not to tell Harm and he'd kept that promise. It hadn't been his fault it had taken them nearly four more years before they got together.

Soon Harm and Frank were standing out on the patio with Chaplain Turner. Grandma Sarah Rabb escorted to her place of honor by Harm. Frank and Trish walked down the short aisle where Trish sat next to her. Soon the music changed from a jazz CD to music from a chamber music group Trish used for gallery openings.

AJ Roberts walked down the short aisle with a smile on his face. The music changed again; Chloe walked down the aisle. Mattie came outside in her wheelchair, when she reached the aisle Mattie stood and with Bud by her side she walked the short distance. If anyone could understand where Mattie was coming from it was Bud.

Mac could see the look of amazement on Harm's face when Mattie stood up and began walking. Mattie had told her what she was going to do just before she went outside so Mac had a few seconds to compose herself before starting outside. Harm's eyes began to fill with tears of pride and happiness when the daughter of his heart started down the short passageway.

This explained why three chairs were placed there. Chloe had suggested when she heard Mattie was to walk, to have both AJ and Chloe also sit during the ceremony. Mac easily agreed to this last-minute change. Frank had been informed by his granddaughter, and had only informed Trish after she asked why the chairs were moved, this was about three seconds before Mattie started walking.

Soon Mac and AJ Chegwidden were leaving the house and walking onto the patio. Mac saw Harm was in his dress whites, no wonder he'd wanted to have the wedding today. He'd managed to keep it a surprise.

Chapter 13

The musicians started. As Mac had no family attending Trish signaled for everyone to stand. AJ Chegwidden then went quickly up the left side.

Mac had decided to walk down the short aisle by herself, so AJ Chegwidden sat down with Mattie and Chloe, guiding Mattie to her chair in such a way that it wouldn't be apparent Mattie needed assistance.

"We're gathered here today to witness an event more than one of us was thinking was nearly impossible." Chaplain Turner began; this was greeted with a lot of chuckling from the guests who were aware of how tumultuous the relationship had been over the years. "I've known both of these officers for several years now and I think God had these two in mind when the phrase 'God works in mysterious ways his wonders to perform.' After nearly nine years of friendship, at times strained, these two have come to the same conclusion many of the rest of us figured out years ago. They were meant for each other, and only for each other."

"Sarah Aliyah McKenzie, do you take this man"

"I do"

"I was going to add to have and to hold for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part." Chaplain Turner chuckled along with everyone else when Mac had not let him finish.

"I still do." Mac said confidently.

"Do you Harmon Henry Rabb, Junior take this woman, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death, do you part?"

"I most definitely do." Harm said with conviction.

"I can see that life in this household will be interesting," Chaplain Turner commented, "I see what I've heard from Admiral Chegwidden and my son about you two is one hundred percent accurate" he said with a chuckle before continuing on with the service.

The wedding continued. Harm and Mac exchanged rings. He and Mac had worked with one of the artists employed by his mother to make matching wedding bands. Mac's ring complimented the heirloom engagement ring Harm had given her. In future years she'd be told you couldn't tell one ring was a hundred years older than the other. Verese sang a few songs they'd chosen. They lit a unity candle which was placed in such a way it would not go out in spite of the breeze that had come up.

Trish managed to not openly bawl, with the exception of seeing her granddaughter walking down the aisle. It was really happening, her son was finally marrying, and he wasn't settling for just anyone. He'd waited to take his marriage vows, until he met the woman he was meant to marry. Frank lent his wife his handkerchief when she started to bawl albeit quietly. She'd forgotten to bring one down from their room.

All too soon the chaplain was pronouncing them husband and wife and presenting the ecstatic couple to the small group.

Nikki Roberts and her twin Nathan managed to sleep through the ceremony and were awakened by the cheerful noise. Harriet slipped inside to check on them, even though Marisol, Trish's housekeeper, asked to baby-sit during the festivities. Seeing the two were awake, they brought the babies outside to join in the fun.

After a few minutes went by Frank motioned for the group to quiet, "everyone is invited to Vista Pacifica for the reception. For our out of town guests, I've made maps; we are expected there at 11." AJ had rented a vehicle for the weekend for him and the Robert's family to use; there was enough room for Jennifer Coates to join them.

Mattie went with the nurse Frank had provided, along with Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother. The two women, nearly sixty years apart found early on in their acquaintance they were kindred spirits. Sarah knew she was reaching a point with her health she really should have someone around to keep an eye on her. She'd talked it over with Harm and Mac, and decided to take up residence in the guest house. This way she'd have her independence and minimal supervision at this point. She'd move to San Diego by Labor Day. Harm was coming to realize he was easily outnumbered by the women in his life. Frank had called them Harm's Harem.

Frank and Trish knew the reception to the country club they were members of had enough room for everyone; their friends, Mac's staff at JAG, some of the people from MacLaren that Harm already knew were there. It had taken some persuading and this way Harm and Mac wouldn't need to have one for co-workers the next weekend.

Mac asked Frank if he would do the honors for the father-daughter portion of the first dance, he'd been floored by her suggestion, fully expecting her to ask the admiral. Harm had a dance very early on, with Mattie, before she could get too tired. When the party goers saw that more than a few tears were shed.

Because the teen would return to the rehab center long before the party was over, Mac and Harm did things less traditionally. Mac tossed her bouquet after the first couple of dances they cut the cake. As Harm was in his dress whites Mac didn't squish the cake like she'd planned on when she figured he'd be in a tux. Trish ordered a California champagne for the reception and several bottles of sparkling white grape as well for Mac and the minors in attendance and those who didn't want to partake in alcohol. Mac found she really liked the flavor and asked her mother-in-law later what she would drink at the reception, because she'd really liked it, and where she could get it. Trish told her she kept a stock of it on hand at the gallery for various showings.

Mac also expressed gratitude to Trish for making sure they didn't have champagne for their toasts. This came out wrong, but Trish knew what she meant to say. Harm had, with Mac's permission, told his mother of his wife's background and problems as a teen.

Mattie and the nurse left the reception way too early in the teen's opinion, but the nurse saw the teen was tiring. It was the most activity the teen had since the accident months before. She'd been making terrific progress in gaining the use of all her limbs, the doctors and the nurses, as well as Harm and Mac, didn't want Mattie to lose what momentum she'd been making by overdoing it that day.

There were several people from the base who knew Harm from the various ships he'd been in on in his career. Mayfield and Graves were enjoying themselves, it was a Greg-free day; they weren't minding that at all. They both privately hoped the attorney would do something completely over the line and be transferred or better yet, kicked out of the Navy, as long as they weren't taken down with him. The ship he was on was due to make port in a few days, and Greg would rejoin the staff. It would ease the workload but make the workplace more stressful. If Greg didn't know Harm was the groom at Mac's wedding, well it was his own fault. The invitation clearly stated who Colonel McKenzie was getting married to.

Harm and Mac stayed a short time, but longer than they wanted to they also wanted to make the most of a long weekend, and quietly departed, using skills they'd acquired over a lifetime of military service. Frank arranged a limo for their use. It helped them to slip away unnoticed. Their luggage brought to the club by Bud Roberts; the two slipped out and went to the venerable Coronado Hotel for their honeymoon.

Having already eaten, at least they'd had sandwiches, when they arrived at the hotel; they were escorted to one of the cabana's overlooking the water where they didn't leave for nearly three days.

They knew their chances of conception were slim to begin with and decided not to use any form of birth control. Mac's doctor in DC had started her on fertility drugs to help increase their chances for conception in April, before the transfer to the west coast took place.

Mac removed the dress she had on, and Harm took off his dress uniform, making sure it was folded neatly. It might be one of the last times he'd wear the uniform, and to his amazement, he didn't regret it. When they looked back at it in future years they were glad they'd waited, the first time was as a married couple and was a 20 on a scale of 1 to 10.

It might have been a very short honeymoon but they knew the only way to get married so quickly was to sacrifice a long honeymoon.

They'd arranged to stay until Tuesday morning where they'd leave separately. Harm to his job at MacLaren and Mac returning to the base. Bud and AJ brought vehicles for them before their return to the east coast on Sunday. Harm's SUV wasn't in La Jolla yet; Frank insisted he borrow one of the cars to use until his arrived. It felt odd to Harm, to be dressing in a civilian suit for work. Other than his time with the CIA and with Grace Aviation, he'd worn a uniform his entire career. He hadn't had to wear a suit often while with the CIA, he'd served as a civilian attorney on such few cases during his tenure as a JAG that he knew he'd feel naked in court without his uniform. It was a bittersweet feeling. Mac had her uniform on.

At Harm's urging she decided to keep her name professionally. "When you're ready to change it to Rabb, go ahead and do it, otherwise I have no problems being Mr. Lt. Colonel McKenzie." Mac knew she'd change it, but with a new command, it was prudent to keep her maiden name for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 14

Harm was met in the lobby of MacLaren Industries by Daniel, Darren's baby brother who was ten years younger than either Darren or Harm. Danny had been in the Air Force; most recently stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, and had only recently rejoined civilian life. All Darren had been able to get out of his brother was–what he'd done was of a highly classified nature. MacLaren Industries had a few military contracts, so Darren understood the word classified and didn't push his brother for more information.

"Harm, sorry I wasn't able to make either the wedding or the reception. I'm stationed at Cheyenne Mountain; I needed to go in for a consultation on a project I was working on." Danny had been a Captain; it would take awhile for him not to stand at attention when Harm entered the room. Danny was working in research and development with the military division of the company. It would bid on contracts which could assist his former unit in their classified endeavors. Harm, as head of legal affairs and a current military reservist, would soon be clued into what that division really was working on. It actually helped he'd kept a high security clearance since his time with the CIA.

Harm's office was spacious with an ocean view, and to his private glee, was twice as large as the general's office, back in Falls Church. He met the young man who would be his administrative assistant, David Danko, and met other key members of his staff.

"It may take me awhile to get used to the fact I'm no longer full-time military, so bear with me. If I sound like I'm ordering you, I likely am." He smiled, the group relaxed. They all knew it would take them awhile to get used to his style; his predecessor had been with the company since graduating from law school in the fifties.

Harm quickly got down to business, meeting with the department as a whole, then with the supervisors of the various divisions. He told them they'd have monthly progress meetings, unless otherwise warranted. He was glad to see there were no trials he'd need to prepare for in the near future.

He'd already been briefed by David Danko that a lawsuit had been filed against MacLaren Industries on Friday. Harm decided he'd start out by working with that specific division of the company; to see how the process worked and to see if it could and should be settled before reaching court.

Meanwhile, across town at the base Mac was busy fielding congratulations from those who'd not attended the reception. The initial newness of the job had worn off, the staff was now used to her way of doing things. She noted the office ran smoothly, and hoped it stayed that way when Vukovich returned from his time at sea.

Krennick reported he'd tried to sweet-talk one of the Legalman on board into doing something bordering on the unethical. Unfortunately for the Lieutenant, the Legalman was the daughter of a small-town judge and knew all the tricks, she'd immediately gone to Krennick; however Vukovich was let off with a reprimand, as technically, no line had been crossed. Krennick urged Mac, as she was his superior officer, transfer Vukovich to one of the larger ships as a junior JAG officer. This way someone could keep an eye on him. This particular Legalman would be a good foil, nothing would get passed her. This would not get them into hot water with those in power whom Vukovich had curried favor. Mac heartily agreed. If Greg Vukovich would mature, he had the makings of a fine attorney, if he didn't he had a good chance in finding himself as an inmate at Leavenworth. The ship was due in on Friday which meant Mac would be back at full staff come the following Monday.

She was just about to leave for lunch when her direct line rang. "McKenzie" she said hoping it wasn't an emergency she was hungry. They'd taken as much time as they'd dared that morning and still report in on time. They'd had a light breakfast and she was ready to eat-Now. "Hello, Mrs. Rabb how was your day?"

"Mr. Rabb, its fine so far, just the normal after holiday rushes of cases. How are things at MacLaren?"

"About what I expected, Danny met me this morning, I found out why he wasn't at the wedding, his old unit called him in on an emergency consult, he'd came in from the airport this morning. You'll be happy to know I have a guy for a secretary, or should I say, administrative assistant. He's top-notched as far as I can tell." There'd be times when their schedules would allow for them to get together for lunch, but it wouldn't be for awhile. Harm told Mac he'd try to be home by six, if it wasn't going to happen he'd call.

They did their best that first week to each get home at a decent hour, it worked that week, but they knew that wouldn't always be the case, emergencies would arise that necessitated either of them to stay late, or be on-call. The items he'd sent by moving van did not arrive until late Friday afternoon so they ended up spending most of Saturday unpacking boxes and deciding where things needed to go. Because they'd taken the time to decide whose things went where they didn't argue-much.

Grandma Sarah would bring things with her, the rest would be shipped. As Harm and Sergei were her only heirs she'd decided when Sergei came to visit, he'd have the option of choosing items he would like to have when she passed on. Harm was to as well, she would then note which items, if any that both her grandsons wanted. It would be up to them to decide. Items she wanted to go to people in Pennsylvania she decided she would give before she moved. Harm knew, with Sergei living in Russia, that most of the items he'd want to have would be very small in size. He also knew with his new income that he'd be able to afford to ship the items. If his brother balked at it he could say he was making up for all the birthdays and Christmas' they'd missed when younger.

Vukovich returned from his duties at sea, somewhat changed in demeanor or so it appeared. Only time would tell. He noticed the ring on Mac's finger right away his attentions turned away from trying to seduce her. He did not realize how blatant he'd been in trying to woo Mac. Unfortunately for the other new lieutenant; she was Vic's new inamorata. However, because of his history at previous postings, Shelby Larsen had an advantage as Mayfield and Graves were onto him, and had already warned her. To their immense relief they knew she'd not be interested. What Greg didn't know, and everyone neglected to tell him, she was the fiancée of one of the San Diego Charger linebackers. This guy could use Vukovich for a toothpick. Mac knew Harm would feel small next to the guy who was built like a tank. All it took was one 'innocent' drop by-the-base visit from him and Shelby Larsen was left alone. Mayfield and Graves, along with Mac had snickered at the look Vukovich had on his face when the professional athlete had been introduced to him. Harm, miles away at his office, had gotten a good laugh out of the scene as well when Mac phoned him later.

Chapter 15

Mac and Harm tried to get to the rehab center every other day, sometimes having supper so they'd be a family. Mattie was looking forward to having Sarah Rabb live with them, there'd be the rare occasion when both Mac and Harm would both be out of town, and having another adult around would be of help. Provided she had no setbacks, the teen was expected to be released before school started. She'd continue to have physical therapy several times a week. The third weekend of their married life was the first weekend that Harm had duty in the reserves. He'd have flight duty on the weekends he served unless ordered otherwise. It turned out his new commanding officer had also attended the Academy with their time at the school overlapping by one year.

Mac decided she'd schedule her time as duty officer on weekends when Harm had duty. Vukovich was also there, working on a case going to trial on Monday morning. It had the earmarks of becoming a high-profile case. Mac wasn't entirely sure he was ready for first chair on such a case. Fortunately, Larsen was a very capable litigator in her own right and wasn't afraid to let him know when he was straying into a gray area. Mac decided she'd keep the two working together; the petite blond was a good balance for him. Larsen would along shortly, as she had a prior commitment just after breakfast. When there was an opening on board a larger ship in her jurisdiction with the need for two JAG officers she'd transfer the troublesome man. She told Mayfield and Graves they would have shipboard duty as well but the first one to go was the last one alphabetically. It took the two females no time in figuring out who Mac meant.

Since Harm had been at the base many times over the years on various investigations and trials, and the fact he'd lived here on base as a child, he needed only the briefest of tours before suiting up for his first flight as a reservist. He'd been able to do his quals before he'd had the run-in with Sturgis over his shooting the plane out of the sky. If he hadn't been able to do his quals it would have made the transition to reservist much harder. He'd found, in the past few weeks of civilian life there were certain aspects of military life he'd grown accustomed to, like the deference shown a commanding officer; and others he did not miss at all. He found this group of aviators he'd fly with to be top-notch, and looked forward to getting to know the men and women of the unit. By the time he was finished, it was early evening. He felt badly Mac had been forced to stay at JAG because they'd only taken one car to the base.

"I didn't mind at all Harm, it gave me a chance to get my office in order," don't laugh, her husband knew how quickly her office could look like a tornado had come through, "and do a little planning for our honeymoon with_Sarah_. Over the years I've learned about how far that little plane can go in one day, if there are no problems. If we leave on Saturday morning from Virginia, we should even have a day or two where we can have shorter flights. I printed off the information for you." She'd already put the printed sheets into her purse and they were soon off the base and at home. When they got home Harm showed her what he'd plotted for a trip, to their amazement there were only a few differences.

Mac was disappointed when she got her period in August, she'd prayed for a miracle, that they'd get pregnant that very first month. It wasn't for lack of trying, and they boy were having fun trying. It would be just them awhile longer. Sarah Rabb decided to remain in Pennsylvania until after the end of harvest; they had the place to themselves for July and August and a good portion of September.

Soon it was late August and Harm and Mac headed east for the reception and their delayed honeymoon, they caught a red-eye Thursday night, to get to DC for the party/reception for those weren't able to make the trip for the wedding. They brought a copy of the wedding video, plus the pictures from the wedding. Several who'd known Mattie were brought to tears when they saw her walk down the short aisle. There were plenty of smiles when Mac had said part of her vows too soon. When Harm laughed and said, "I didn't remember that you did that" everyone expressed amusement at his reaction to the video. "I haven't seen this yet, I've been getting used to my job, and I've been too busy getting settled to watch any videos." Harm realized what he'd just said and turned beet red. This got the women in attendance roaring with laughter.

Traci Manetti's brother lived near Blacksburg; so she offered to drive them down so they wouldn't need to rent a car. "I'm going down to visit in any case" she drawled. They took her up on her offer, and early Saturday morning they were headed westward. Harm knew he couldn't have made this trip if his vision had not been corrected six years earlier, there'd be a few nights they'd reach their destination after dark.

They pushed it for the first part of the trip, as they knew yet another hurricane in a busy hurricane season was brewing in the Atlantic; they wanted to make sure they were out of its path before the weather would adversely affect their trip. Fortunately daylight hours were long in the summer and they were able to get far a good deal west before the weather took a turn for the worst. It meant very long days so, as they were actually ahead of where they planned to be they had one short day of traveling, the day they crossed the Rockies. They had a limited amount of days to get the plane across the country and make allowances for mechanical difficulties and bad weather. Harm was pilot, and after a few days he knew they needed to take a bit of a break. That day they started later and quit earlier.

By Friday afternoon they were back home, and delivered _Sarah_ to her new home. Harm knew he might not have much of a chance to fly her for a few months, but knowing she was located a few miles away, and could fly her as often as his schedule would permit made it easier for him. Mac knew he'd get his dose of flying when he pulled reserve duty, but she also knew her husband he was happiest when he was behind the stick of a plane. Flying _Sarah_ was therapeutic for Harm, it was a way for him to release worries, and be close to his father.

They'd been stunned along with the rest of the world to see the devastation wrought by the hurricane Katrina, when at the various hotels along the way they'd not bothered to turn on the television. But they were aware of what happened as Harm checked at the various airports what the weather was to be on the route to their next destination. Trish and Mattie had been extremely relieved when they'd arrived at the small Southern California airfield. Mac had kept phone calls to a minimum, only saying where they were for the night and where they should be the next night. (Author's note: I had the part about the trip written before Katrina hit, the only thing I added was about the hurricane and its aftermath. Gives you an idea how long this has been worked on. :D)

A few days after their return to La Jolla, Mac felt queasy in the morning, but didn't think anything of it. She'd not felt well the night before and had eaten a light supper. She figured that she had eaten something that didn't agree with her. Harm felt the same way so she chalked it up to a mild case of food poisoning. The next morning she felt worse, while Harm was feeling fine. She decided to stop by the infirmary on base, in case it was the flu. She knew her plate was light work-wise, and waited until she arrived on base to make an appointment with her doctor instead, as she felt better on the way in. The doctor was able see her that afternoon.

When she arrived home that evening, there was a message from Harm saying he'd be late, a conference call had taken longer than expected, pushing back a meeting Harm had no choice but to attend. Mac was glad as this gave her some time to plan a special meal for the two of them. Harm arrived home about seven thirty and was pleasantly amazed at the effort his wife had taken for the meal. She'd gotten the good china out, and had just lit the candles when he walked in from the garage. He could smell dinner cooking when he entered the house; he'd been surprised to find out just how good a cook Sarah Mackenzie could be when she put her mind to it.

He figured Mac wanted to spend some quality time with him, it might be her optimal time for them to try for a baby; even if it wasn't he appreciated that dinner was ready when he arrived home. He'd been a bachelor for too long, and had eaten out at times, just to not have to cook a meal when he got home. He kissed Mac and then took off his coat and tie, "Sorry I'm late, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but I have to say its nice coming home and supper is ready to eat. He told her what he could of what was happening; it appeared the lawsuit against MacLaren might head to trial. The conference call had been with one of their investigators who'd gone over to Hawaii to research the situation. Harm told the investigator he wanted to see all the evidence and a decision would be made which would determine the viability of fighting the complaint.

Harm was a little surprised at what was on his plate. He didn't often eat red meat, but he didn't avoid it entirely. To his surprise Mac had apparently picked up an order of ribs. With the ribs were carrots and new potatoes. Mac had a smile on her face, a smile Harm spent time trying to figure out what it meant. Suddenly his brain caught up with his taste buds. "Mac, are you trying to tell me something since we are having baby-backed ribs, new potatoes, and small carrots. Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 16

Mac's eyes were full, crying happily. She leaned over to the sideboard and took a folder from the top of the pile then gave her husband the folder, he opened it, curious as to the contents.

The paper was from the clinic, and it stated Sarah McKenzie Rabb was indeed pregnant, ten weeks along, they were due April eighth. It appeared they were going to have a honeymoon baby after all. She'd asked why she hadn't felt any morning sickness, or realized she was pregnant, for the first month, or the second, the doctor told her with everything she'd been changing in her life lately, her body was adapting on its own schedule.

"I have the feeling this little one will have your time sense, Harm. Not even here yet, and already has no sense of time." She smiled at her husband who was still sitting there in shock. While making dinner Mac remembered the signs were there over the past month but she'd not considered she might be pregnant.

She had switched to tea a month earlier, her yeoman had a cup of tea that had smelled heavenly, and she'd tried it. It was herbal; she'd switched to it, getting some for home as well. They decided to keep the news to their selves for the time being. They wanted to make sure they were past the first trimester before telling anyone. Mac's and the baby's health was first. They knew Mattie and Trish would initially be upset they didn't know sooner but would understand their reasoning on the delay of telling them.

Grandma Sarah arrived earlier than she had expected to, since the grandson of a dear friend of hers was attending a university in Los Angeles and offered, nay pleaded to drive her and her belongings. She took him up on it, she'd thought of the young man as family. Sarah settled in the guest house and after a few lessons, swam daily in the pool, timing it so Mattie would have therapy at the same time once the teen was able to live full time at home.

Mattie had heartbroken when she found out she wouldn't be able to leave the rehab center as early as she planned. Until then, she, along with the other teens at the center were taught individually. It had taken her a small portion of the summer to finish the previous year that she'd missed because of the accident. The teacher at the center was impressed with her study habits. Because she would be transferring to public high school, the very same school Harm attended over twenty years earlier, she took the classes she would later attend. The tutor-teacher at Esperanza was basically just a facilitator for Mattie, working with the school during her confinement. She delivered the class work to and from the school that could not be done over the computer. To Mattie's amusement, her physical therapy would count towards her PE credit. The counselor worked with her doctors as well, making sure the coursework would not tire her out.

For the first quarter she'd attend part-time. It would be a test for her, if she could handle the coursework and not overdo she'd be able to go full-time by the end of the semester. If she weren't able to, she'd be attending the school only in the morning, even if it meant Mattie would graduate late. Mattie did not want to do that, she wanted to graduate on time, which would show the world what she was made of. A student who'd managed to catch up on nearly a year's worth of work due to the accident and her running of Grace Aviation. Her English teacher was curious about this student currently at the rehab center who was sending her work to him by e-mail. To get to know Mattie, he asked her to write a paper on what she'd done since entering high school.

She wrote that she'd lost her mother in a car accident and of her father's desertion, solely running the family business, making sure no one caught on to the fact she living on her own. Mattie wrote of about a temporary employee who'd figured it out and arranged for her to be his ward, and how, as a bachelor, he'd worked around the system by having her live next door and supervised. She wrote how she managed to make up nearly a semester's worth of work in less than a quarter, and keeping her grades up. She commented how her fellow teens seemed not to grasp the adult world she'd been in for many months. She told how she and Jennifer Coates had bonded as sisters, that as both only children the experience had been a learning one. She told of her father's re-entry into her life, how she found out her father hadn't been the one behind the wheel of the car when her mother died as she'd assumed, and of her return to her hometown. She finished up the report with the deadly accident which nearly killed her, but hadn't destroyed her love of flying. She ended it with the marriage of her guardian, a new family which would be multi generational and unique at the same time. The teacher looked up her schedule and read portions to her other teachers to give them an idea of the student they'd see very soon.

Soon Harm's Harem was at full occupancy. Mattie had been allowed to leave the center two weeks after school started. It took her another week to get acclimated to the new school and quickly made a few close friends. Amber MacLaren, the eldest daughter of Darren, was Mattie's guide for the first few days, she'd asked to be the guide as she had developed a friendship with Mattie, having visited her quite often at the center after first being urged to by her father.

Sarah Rabb stayed with them in the main house while her belongings made the trip across the country. There were a few pieces she felt more comfortable sending professionally. She enrolled herself at a senior center for companionship.

When he'd heard she'd done that, Harm had been affronted. "I want to be with people my age, once in awhile" was her calm reply that assuaged her grandson. She found several lived close by and went on daily walks on the beach with them, she found between the change in climate, the walking and the swimming she was in the best health she'd been in years.

Work for both Harm and Mac got busier as summer ended and fall began. Both of them were indirectly affected by the aftermath of the hurricane season. Mac sent Vukovich, along with Mayfield and Larsen to help out with any military issues. She would have like to go but two things were keeping her back. She was now in a command position therefore she needed to stay in San Diego, the other was for health reasons, since she was pregnant and it was considered high-risk she would not be able to go-doctor's orders.

Harm had been relieved she was not allowed to go, even though he didn't tell her that.

Just one factory in the conglomerate which made up MacLaren Industries was in the Gulf Coast region and it had been damaged severely. Harm, along with Darren went there, stunned by the devastation. Darren vowed to rebuild, Harm rallied the troops, the employees who'd been directly affected, by orchestrating a way for them to continue employment with the company. In some cases they could retire, others given the opportunity to move to other parts of the country to fill open positions. If people did this, in lieu of moving expenses they were given a housing allowance for their new locations. The factory had been slated for a refit in any case, this just moved the date forward a year. Harm was able to do most of this from La Jolla, but he ended up making several trips to the devastated region.

In late October about the time of Harm's birthday, Vukovich finally returned to San Diego JAG. Mac had arranged it so he was the one gone the longest. He had, admittedly, done an exemplary job while away; keeping away from the gray areas he seemed to find himself in. This was likely because he hadn't had any cases go to trial in over a month.

As Harm was headed out of town for another over-night trip to the Gulf Coast he stopped by the base. As a reservist he was able to get on the base without alerting Mac. He was in civilian clothing, therefore he stood out. Mayfield recognized him, and nearly stood up, but remembered he was likely here on personal business. "Commander, it's nice to see you again" she said as he came towards her. Kathy Killian, a civilian who occasionally worked at JAG as an interpreter for the deaf, was with her. "She's in a meeting; you can wait in her office." He thanked her and went in Mac's office.

"Who was that?" Kathy signed.

"Commander Rabb, he used to be JAG officer, he's in reserves now." Tali Mayfield responded.

"Hottie" Kathy signed, fanning her self.

"Too old for me, not the Colonel" Mayfield signed back, but agreed that for an older gentleman Harm was a very fine specimen. They were about to get back to what they were doing, arranging a time for a witness to come, a witness who only used ASL.

The meeting was obviously over, as Graves, Larsen, Vukovich and Mackenzie entered the room. Harm must have been keeping an eye out because he was back in the common area. "Hello Lieutenants, hello Mac." Even if he weren't in uniform he had spent too many years in said uniform to undo his training as far as giving his wife a kiss. "I got a call at work; I'm going to be gone a little longer than planned. I'll fly a plane out to Pensacola, then I'll meet with officials in Mobile, we're still dealing with Katrina issues. This way Navy pays my way there, MacLaren my way back. Now, if you will excuse me, and let me have a few minutes alone with my wife."

"I wasn't aware you were still in the Navy sir." Vukovich admitted, the look on his face divulging he'd not been aware of the identity of Colonel Mackenzie's spouse.

"I've been in the reserves" Harm explained simply. How had the lieutenant managed to become an attorney, with the information there all along in plain view?

Mac and Harm went into her office so they could have some privacy. As soon as they were out of earshot the women looked at Greg Vukovich like he was an idiot.

"Greg, didn't you read the wedding invitation?" Tali Mayfield questioned, not believing he hadn't seen the invitation which was on the board in the break room for nearly a month.

"I didn't, the only thing on that board is the stuff they're required by law to have" he said lamely in his defense.

Jennifer was enjoying needling an officer, especially this officer. "It's also where we put all the other announcements, like births, weddings, parties."

"I'll start paying attention" was all Greg could say. What he didn't know was in Colonel Mackenzie's office were his transfer papers to serve as JAG under Krennick, he was permanently replacing the attorney for whom he had filled in for, she had become pregnant while convalescing from her injuries. She would come to San Diego. Krennick requested Greg be the one sent, citing his exemplary work while filling in earlier in the year. It was their way of getting around certain officials who had been buffaloed by the upstart attorney.

Chapter 17

Harm left a few minutes later heading to the airfield. He'd told Mac the truth, just not the entire truth. He did have a meeting he could have easily teleconferenced, but when he found out he'd be in the area anyway that changed, he'd meet personally. It turned out the thing to do and crucial to MacLaren receiving the contract: the founder was a bit of a Luddite, to his family's chagrin, and he told Harm when the meeting ended that he'd chosen to go with MacLaren because of the personal contact. Harm vowed to himself to remember that despite the advances in technology; face to face meetings needed to occur despite the time and expense involved.

After the meeting concluded, Harm flew up to Leavenworth to see Matt O'Hara. The former colonel was about to be released from his sentence several years early. He'd assisted the government by keeping an unobtrusive eye on several inmates who'd been ringleaders of an attempted prison takeover. The plot failed mainly due to his warning the authorities, getting word to the superintendent via the chaplain. In exchange for this, and for his safety, he'd been put in the infirmary wing for his protection. Providentially his blood pressure was high-it was the perfect cover for him to be moved for his own safety. There, the superintendent conspired with the good doctor. The word would get out soon Matt was being paroled soon for health reasons as well as, for good behavior. He'd been given a terminal diagnosis of cancer, and given a compassionate parole, but that was the just a cover story. He was to be released in time for Thanksgiving.

Both men knew Mac would be distressed to hear the reason for the release, but safely in San Diego they'd inform her of the truth. Harm had shown pictures of their wedding to the man who'd been more of a father to his wife than her father had been. While Harm was there Matt used his legal services to sign papers allowing his property in Arizona to be sold. Matt decided years earlier, to move closer to where his family was located (in other words close to Sarah) and with Harm's and now Frank's help, he found a condo, in a senior development. After nearly a decade behind bars Matt was looking forward to having his own schedule and the freedom to do what he wanted when he wanted to.

The week of Thanksgiving came quickly, Harm told his wife he was expecting a special guest for dinner, the rest well aware of who was coming for dinner. Sergei and his wife and newborn child had been able to spend a few days earlier in the month in San Diego, Sergei told his brother "if children were made to order Mattie was his child in all the ways she could be, except for biologically."

He and Galina had started the paperwork for them to immigrate to the United States knowing it would be a long process. Both he and Harm knew ICE wanted incontrovertible proof that Sergei Zhukov was indeed the son of an American; little did he know the proof lay in a box in the guest house. Even with it, another year would pass before all the paperwork was complete, to the delight of the family. The employment hurdle breached was by Frank who knew of someone who preferred to fly by helicopter and needed a personal pilot slash chauffeur.

Trish had been reluctant to meet the son that her first husband had fathered, but with the gentle coaxing of Frank she had agreed to start a dialog, for over two years the only contact between them was through letters, but by the time he had visited they talked on the phone. Trish would be the only grandmother his daughter Danika would know.

Thursday, Thanksgiving, morning was clear and Harm persuaded his wife to go on a leisurely jog with him, while gone their visitor arrived, having arrived in town late the previous night. Coming in the kitchen entrance Mac stopped suddenly when she recognized the man in her kitchen. "Uncle Matt, what are you doing here?" She'd been kept in the dark about his release; Jennifer Coates being told by Harm, 'misplaced' the notice of his release.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 18

"Having a cup of coffee, what's it look like I'm doing here?" he teased his niece. "I was given an early release from my sentence. Harm knows all the details" Long story short, I helped prevent a takeover of the prison, sent word that it was about to happen to the right persons, in exchange they arranged an early release. Just so you know the story they're circulating is that it is a compassionate release. I supposedly have terminal with cancer, when in actuality it was benign. In a few months the medical prognosis will be found to be "in error", but my release will stand. With your husband and Frank's help I found a place, not too far from here actually, I move in the beginning of the month, until then I'm staying with the Burnett's. Don't cry, Sarah."

Mac was obviously in tears, but they were happy tears, "Uncle Matt, its happy tears, and Harm will tell you since I found out I was pregnant I've been very emotional." That comment brought a few knowing smiles from most in the room.

"You're pregnant?" Matt had not yet been informed, the others had found out earlier during the Zhukov visit.

"Due April 8th," his niece told him with a huge grin.

"Knowing the history between you two, the kid will show up a week earlier." Matt joked as he grabbed a coffee cup. Mattie and Sarah, who were in the kitchen, caught the significance of that date a whole lot quicker than Harm and Mac they both started to laugh. It would be just their luck.

The phone rang, noting the international code was for Indonesia, Harm answered the call immediately, wondering who would be calling them on a holiday from halfway around the world. The only reason he knew the international code was the hours of waiting in 2001, when Mac had been heavily involved in the crisis at the consulate. "Mac, it's for you." He handed the phone over to her, curious as to why the US embassy wanted to talk to her, as they had asked for Colonel Sarah Rabb. He hoped that she would put it on speaker phone, but since the connection was very faint so she didn't.

"Yes, this is she, yes, I did. She helped us during the evacuation and was injured by enemy fire. I am sorry to here that let me talk with my husband and get back to you, Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. Yes I have the number." This was all Harm could hear as Mac spoken to someone half a world away.

She noted a very curious crowd in the kitchen, Trish and Frank had walked in while she was on the phone. "That was the Indonesian consulate in Singapore. Lilyana's mother was killed in a bombing, as was her stepfather, a Marine consulate guard. This was the bombing we heard about in Bande Aceh this morning on the news."

Harm went over and gave her a hug. Mac continued, "Apparently Gunnery Sergeant Jaime Lopes went through the process of legally adopting Lilyana as soon as they married; in fact the adoption was finalized a week ago. He had just received orders back to the States. His will, and that of his wife, requests that if anything were to happen to both he and his wife before Lilyana turned 18 that I take her in. Thankfully Lilyana was at school, so she was nowhere near the bombing." Mac looked stunned as she told the group.

Harm knew that they would needed to move things around for Lilyana to have her own room, and giving up his office was an easy choice, he hadn't spent much time in there anyway. "There's plenty of room if we combine our offices, mine can be made into her room." He knew that a special bond had formed between the girl and his wife; a bond that her mother had seen and so had arranged for daughter to move halfway around the world if she were no longer around to raise her.

"I'll call the attaché back and get the ball rolling." Sarah Mackenzie Rabb was still in shock, she was about to take on the responsibility of a girl, no a teen, whom she hadn't seen for nearly three years. This would be a teen she'd only known a few days, someone who'd just lost her family in a terrorist attack. Lilyana had told Mac in several letters she wanted to come to the States to study; now she was going to. As the adopted dependent of an American she was being allowed to leave the country, even though now an orphan. In order to prevent the young survivors of the deadly tsunami the government was being very careful about allowing children out of the country to be adopted by foreign families, Lilyana's mother had married her American sergeant in 2003; before the tsunami, the family was planning on moving to the states and his native New Jersey. Because the paperwork was already in the system for the emigration the process would be quick. By the middle of December the teen would be in Southern California.

Matt, of course, had heard a lot about Lilyana from Mac, how she'd help save many American lives, including his niece. From what Mac said, he knew, without meeting her Mac had found her kindred spirit in young Lilyana. He'd come up with the sarcastic comment about Harm's Harem, as yet another female was added to the mix. He was also fervently praying that the little one Mac was carrying was a boy, not because he was a misogynist, it was obvious that this family was in dire need of males to balance all the estrogen. He counted only himself, Harm and Frank as the only males in the family. Grandma Sarah, Trish, Mac, Mattie, and soon Lilyana, would tip the scales heavily into estrogen territory. He wasn't including Sergei in the count as he was not yet officially a Rabb.

It was a busy December even without the arrival of Lilyana because of all the activities associated with the season. Fortunately the adults in the family knew what she was going through and had arranged for her to talk with a grief counselor. Lilyana's parents had not been Muslim, but she had never really celebrated Christmas. When he heard that, Harm knew they needed to go all out in decorations, and he contacted his mother to see if there were still any ornaments from when he was a child. The Saturday that was a week before Christmas Eve, they traveled up north of Los Angeles, near Ojai, to get a Christmas tree, they could have found one closer, but Harm knew there was snow there, and Lilyana had never seen the cold white stuff in person. It was a memorable day for everyone. On the drive back to San Diego, Harm and Mac both were amazed at what had occurred in the past year. A year ago they were still antagonistic towards each other, focused on their careers because they had no one special in their life. Now they were married, and had a child on the way, were raising two teen-aged girls and had other members of their family living close by. That was enough of a present to each other.

Mac had initially considered giving Harm plane tickets to DC for Christmas, so that he could go to the wall to talk to his father, he'd missed going the year before because of her accident. Noting on the computer that she'd checked airline prices, Harm told her he planned on spending a portion of Christmas Eve at the memorial erected in San Diego several years earlier and that everyone was welcome to join him. She knew he was serious about it, because he got his dress blue uniform cleaned, something he hadn't needed to do since he had not needed to wear it since putting it away that spring.

Christmas Day they spent as a family, enjoying a leisurely morning before going over to Trish and Franks. Matt joined them then as he had not wanted to intrude earlier. He'd spent the morning at a homeless shelter, giving of his time two days a week.

Matt had applied at MacLaren, and had not planned to use the connection to Harm; he wanted to get the job on his own merit. Unbeknownst to Harm, Darren had flagged his name in case he applied, and gave him a job in security, not as a watchman aka security guard, but in charge of the physical plant. This would cut into his volunteer work, but Darren told him when he called to offer the position, that as long as he was on call those days, he was to continue what he was doing.

To Harm's surprise his mother had also invited the MacLaren brothers and their family for dinner that day. Danny declined the invitation, as he'd be in Colorado Springs. Darren accepted for the family, Christmas Day was tough for the MacLaren family as Monique, his wife, had been killed by a drunk driver the previous New Years Eve; Darren wanted, and he knew it would be good for his children to be around 'family'. The Rabb's might not have been blood but they were family, from way back when. Thus it was a full house.

Mattie was the oldest of the younger generation at seventeen; with the MacLaren family there were two sets of twins; the older twins were counting down the days until they turned sixteen in January and therefore eligible to drive. Amber LeeAnn and Mark Darren. Darren had not wanted to saddle his son with the moniker junior, so Darren and Monique had named their eldest son after his father, just rearranged the names. Lilyana had just turned fourteen before her mother's death; the youngest were twins Clae Rose and Brynn Jeanette who were seven and a half. Since her release from the rehab center, Mattie had occasionally babysat Clae Rose. Like Mattie, the little girl was a red-head and fair skinned. This made them stand out in a group of people who easily tanned. In a family of sailors Clae Rose had quickly found that she became violently seasick whenever out on the ocean. For some reason she was okay when she was on a river or lake, but not the ocean. When Darren went on the boat with Mark, Amber and Brynn, Mattie babysat Clae.

The New Year came and went, with more heartbreaking news for the MacLaren family. Danny had developed an infection while on base in Colorado Springs, while treating the infection he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It was extremely fast acting as the young air force veteran was gone by Valentines Day. Darren was grieving but thankful his brother had taken after Harm in one respect, at the age of thirty-three he'd never married, and never had children. It was hard enough on Darren and his children to lose another family member in such a short time.

Upon his brother's diagnosis Darren had long talks with Mac and Harm, he now had no living family, and his wife had been an only child of elderly parents. If something happened to him, before the children were grown he wanted them to raise his children. After very little discussion they accepted the responsibility.

Chapter 19

La Jolla, California

Harm and Mac's house

2155 local

March 31, 2006

The girls, Mattie and Lilyana, were out for the evening, watching a movie at the mall with Amber and other friends from school. Mac was relieved that the two teens bonded even though the first few days had been rough. Part of that was timing; Mattie had been informed by the Naval Academy, in early December; that due to her injuries she'd not be attending; at least for the upcoming year. It didn't help her emotions when her best friend, Amber, had received notice that she'd been accepted at West Point, on early admission. This gave Mattie the extra impetus to vow to herself she would still become an officer in the Navy, but she still had a ways to go in being whole. There was the possibility she would never be able to physically pass the tests.

Lilyana was still grieving her mother's death, and adjusting to a new country. Her body clock had adjusted to the fact it was now by fourteen hours, her days and nights were no longer messed up. You could say the Rabb household was not dull, nor was it often quiet with two headstrong teenage girls in residence.

Harm and Mac were planning on enjoying a quiet movie night in. Before getting sick, Danny had recommended a movie that he thought the two would enjoy, as it was a military comedy. They quickly realized Danny had a warped sense of humor, as it was one of the dumbest movies they'd seen in good long awhile. It was good for a laugh, even though many of the lines were just plain groaners. In a boring section, one of several, Mac picked up the DVD case and started to read it, and began to chuckle. "Oh Harm, you'll never guess who's name on this."

"Who?" Harm was kissing her neck, trying to distract her into doing a little more foreplay and a little less movie watching.

"Let's just say it's someone we both know, but only one of us dated." Mac said dryly.

That stopped Harm for a moment. The list was short to go through, "Renee."

"Got it in one mister" from what I've seen she wasn't really paying attention to detail, I've seen several goofs already and it's only been on ten minutes. Ouch."

"I didn't do anything, I swear." His look was anything but innocent. His hands were wandering as he said that.

"Yes, you did, about nine months ago" she retorted.

"Let's see if I'm in labor." They were able to go another fourteen minutes and ten seconds before another, stronger contraction hit. "These feel different, not like the Braxton Hicks I've had. I'll call the doctor." She grabbed the cordless phone that was next to the remote and made a call. The doctor told them to come in; they were within a week of the due date. They left a message on the kitchen table for the girls, and then went over to the guest house to inform Sarah of the imminent arrival of her great grandchild. Harm took Mac out to the car before sheepishly going to their room to get suitcase Mac had packed to take to the hospital. Mac called Matt and Trish on the way to the hospital. Harm, who could handle a multimillion dollar fighter aircraft, was not able to talk and drive, even with Mac holding the phone. This delighted Mac,

San Diego Naval Hospital

Maternity Waiting Area

2345 local time

When Harm went out for a quick drink of water, and to let the nurse check on Mac's progress, he noted that the waiting room was full of his family. "You guys could have spent the night in a comfortable bed" he protested. He knew he would not be getting much if any sleep.

"This may very well be the only child you and Mac have together; I can give up a night's sleep." Trish told her son clearly. How are things going in there?"

"The doc thinks about four am, if she continues at the same pace. I'd better get back to Mac; I'll let you know when we get close to time."

"Uncle Matt, you were spot on, saying the baby would come tomorrow." Mattie said realizing a throwaway comment from months previous.

"I was?"

Mattie reminded him of the comment he'd made, that "knowing Harm and Mac they'll have the baby on the first, a week ahead of schedule. And it's the first of April, or it will be in a few minutes." Trish noted the significance of the date, as did her husband. With the lateness of the hour, everyone thought it hilarious. The doctor was a little off in his time estimate, since the newest addition to the Rabb family made their appearance at 0136

He hadn't been able to get back to the group, which now included Lieutenant Tali Mayfield and boyfriend. Her boyfriend was an anesthetist and was currently working the swing shift, they'd planned on grabbing a late meal after his shift, she'd noticed Harm's arrival earlier. The couple decided on returning to the hospital once they were done with their meal to see how close delivery was.

"You're all here, well I will let you know that a little Rabb arrived about ten minutes ago, twenty one inches long and nine pounds fifteen ounces ten fingers and ten toes."

Harm, will you please put your mother out of her misery and just tell me, boy or girl?" Harm hadn't intentionally forgotten that part, he'd planned on putting on the pin the hospital had provided saying, new father in blue or pink but in the excitement had put it down instead of pinning it on before leaving the room.

Chapter 20

He stood there for a moment, seeing that the group of people were waiting anxiously.

"We decided on a name. Zara Aliyah or Joseph Franklin Matthew Rabb, guess we'll have to wait for one of them." Harm noticed that his mother was coming towards him and she didn't look happy. Why shouldn't she be her first biological grandchild was here, and after a bit of clean up and a few hours sleep would be ready to make it's arrival.

"Harmon Henry," Trish Burnett rarely had to call her son by his full name, but he was driving her nuts tonight, "Just put us out of our misery and tell us."

"Joseph Franklin Matthew, and we'll call him Joey. We knew that we were going to give the name Harmon a break, at least for now, we did consider calling him Matthew or Frank. We love both of you; but this will cut down on confusion this way. It was actually Mac's suggestion to call him Joey. She said her father hated that nickname, so she likes it."

Matt chuckled, he'd known his brother in law, and knew he'd never been called Joey, at least since early childhood without getting into a fistfight, then the long day caught up with him and he let out a huge yawn. This gave Harm the excuse to have everyone head to their own beds. "Why don't all of you go home, the doctors won't allow anyone in to see her for awhile, and they want Mac to get some sleep? Come back in the morning." There were some protests but they all left the hospital, albeit reluctantly.

It was when the new parents were settling in to have breakfast in her room that Harm realized what day it was. "You know what they say about God having no sense of humor,"

Mac gave him a confused look, she'd had a chance to get a little sleep, but it was obvious that her husband had not.

"God has a sense of humor, at least when it comes to us, look what day Joey decided on making his appearance."

Mac was not making the connection. "It's Mar—no he was born after midnight, so his birthday is the first of Ap…." Mac started to laugh, but her body was telling her she shouldn't do that much of it, but the look on her face showed exactly that she thought it quite appropriate that their first born be born on April Fools, Day. After all, if they hadn't been so foolish and took so long to get together, they could be coming up on their fifth anniversary, if not more.

Harm joined her in the laughter, and the nurse, who came to check, couldn't figure out exactly why the new parents seemed to be so, for lack of a better word, giggly. She put it down to a lack of sleep. "We've done the checkup on your son, and as soon as I check your bracelets, I will bring him in." She did just that, and the new parents soon saw their son, who obviously was going to inherit his parent's height and coloring. They had time before visiting hours to spend with him, without interruption.

Jag jag jag

It took time for the teens, as well as the new parents to adjust to a newborn in the house, and having Mac home on maternity leave. When her leave was about up Mac was understandably torn about not being with her son all the time, but a phone call from Harriet helped ease her mind, and she began to consider leaving the Marines when her twenty years were in. At this point it was just an idea, and one that she and Harm would discuss over the next few months. Mattie was gearing up to graduate and dealing with all the activities associated with that occasion. Soon it was graduation day she'd attend school in the fall at the nearby university where she planned to join the Navy ROTC. That had been her one requirement for a school if she could not attend her first choice which was the Naval Academy.

Since Harm and Mac's first anniversary landed on a Monday they slipped away for the weekend, taking only Joey with them, as Mac was nursing and didn't want to leave him.

July 21, 2006

MacLaren Industries

San Diego, CA

0919 local

"Mr. Rabb, I know you requested no interruptions, but you are going to take this call, this is _important_" his assistant, David Danko, didn't interrupt meetings so this had to be very important, "Line 3."

"Sorry for the interruption, let me take this, we can get back to finalizing this." Harm told his representative from Brazil. "This is Harmon Rabb…both of them...I know where they are…Thank you officer. Someone will be there to make arrangements." Harm hung up the phone, and sat there for a moment, gathering his thoughts and composure.

The other man, a long time employ of the conglomerate, knew it was bad news by the look on Harm's face, the tone of voice and Harm's body language. He felt his stomach drop expecting bad news; even with the warning the words he heard were unexpected, and would change several lives. Harm's especially.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 21

"Sorry about that, Mr. Castillo, I just received very bad news; you've known Darren for many years." Harm steeled himself to say the next words. "He died this morning. He and his son were going camping his weekend, apparently a semi truck apparently lost control, and they were in the path of the truck and were both killed instantly. The media hasn't yet twigged to it yet; and his daughters need to be told first"

Mr. Castillo told Harm to take all the time he needed to, he would work in his office until Harm could get back to him. It would be several hours before they could continue their meeting. Castillo had not told anyone about the news until the announcement later that day. Harm had admired the man before that day, and had a deeper appreciation for the man who had started at MacLaren just about the same time as Darren.

Harm told his assistant David Danko to get the VP of media affairs in his office ASAP. He then called Bridget Martinez, Darren's housekeeper who was understandably upset at the news, Harm then said "unplug the phones, and just in case, could you make sure the kids aren't listening to anything that will break the news before I can get there. Amber was spending the day with Mattie so that was his next call. "I need for you two to go over to Amber's, its important."

By this time his VP of media affairs was at his desk. He gave the officer the tragic news. "We need to get a press release, I need to let the kids know, then I'll be back here, then you can release the news. I'll call you if that changes."

Darren had informed his senior staff after his brother's death that if something happened to him, Harm would be in charge. What they didn't know, what Harm didn't know Darren had it set out in the will for Harm to become Chief Executive Officer, as well as President.

Harm headed to the MacLaren house, calling Mac on his cell phone. Using the hands free headset he told Mac as quickly wove his way there. "Mac, I need you to come home, actually to Darren's. There's no easy way to tell you this. He and Mark were killed instantly this morning; it was a bad traffic accident. The girls need to be told. Get everybody over there as soon as they can."

Mac sat there in shock. She'd talked with Darren just that morning as they dropped Amber off on their way to the lake. She realized, with that Darren's death she and Harm had shouldered the responsibility raising of three more children. In just over one year she'd gone from single woman to the mother or guardian of seven children; an infant, seven year olds and three teen-aged girls. Calling Jennifer Coates into her office she informed the petty officer that she needed to leave immediately on a personal emergency, but would be available on her cell. It might be a little unorthodox, leaving just like that, this was an unusual situation and there had to be some perks to being a commanding officer.

Knowing that Brigadier General Russo had to be informed of the reason for her sudden departure from the office she called him with the news, then she left the base with his blessing. When he heard the reason he said "as long as you stay available, you are needed elsewhere right now."

The teens had no idea what was going on, but Mattie had heard the tone of voice Harm used meant business, she sensed something was up and they'd only played CD's on the short drive over to the house. They arrived about the same time as Harm, he ushered them into the house. After gathering the girls into the living room he broke the bad news. Mattie and Lilyana had both quickly considered Darren to be an uncle so they were heartbroken; understandably the remaining members of the MacLaren family were shattered.

"Did Daddy and Mark feel anything?" Clae Rose sobbed, barely getting the words out as she had launched herself at Harm. He gathered her in his arms, and then reached for Brynn as well. Mac was holding Amber who was sobbing. Mattie saw Grandma Sarah and Uncle Matt drive up and went to the door to get them. "No darling, they didn't feel anything." Harm told the children.

Mattie knew the older two had been told by the look on their faces. "Nana, Uncle Matt, I'm glad you're here. Dad's going to need your help with the kids." Soon Mac and the Burnett's arrived. Frank took over answering the door when the news broke. Mac did likewise for any phone calls.

Darren's personal attorney, Seymour Himmelfarb came to the house as soon as he heard. Other than a representative from MacLaren department of public affairs he was the only one they let in the house. While Trish spent time with the girls, Harm and Mac went into Darren's study with Seymour. He told them the basics of what Darren's last will and testament contained. Darren had requested the custody of the minor children went to Harm and Sarah. They had been told by Darren that if something happened to him he wanted them to raise his children, this was not a surprise. "Because MacLaren Enterprises is a publicly-traded company Darren knew he needed to have someone step into his shoes as chief executive officer, and president of the company. He named you, Harm" the older man said simply.

Harm, just for a moment, had a deer in the headlights look. He'd just been handed a great responsibility and would do his best to honor the memory of his friend, and other member's of the MacLaren family he'd known over his lifetime.

"The actual reading of the will, will take place on Monday, but certain items needed to be discussed today. Besides, there are several people who are in the will and will be notified today. I believe it would be prudent for you to stay here with the girls this weekend. I'll leave you my card, it has all my numbers. I'll keep in touch. You'd better get back to the girls, I'll see myself out." Matt offered to go to their house to get what was needed. If nothing else they needed to get more diapers for Joey. Trish had not refilled the diaper bag before the phone call and he'd need one soon in any case. Mattie and Lilyana went with him after getting a list from Harm and Mac. When the patrol car arrived moments later Harm gave a list of those people who were allowed in the driveway. The media had already descended on the neighborhood.

Darren had planned a private service, with a more public memorial later. Of course he'd planned for this to occur several decades later. The senior management of MacLaren Enterprises arranged the public memorial. Harm, after listening to Mattie and Lilyana's suggestion, they decided on two memorial services. One would be for Mark, which would be for his friends and classmates and take place at the MacLaren house in a week or so. It would be an informal gathering, a celebration of life. Darren's was to be more traditional. Darren had requested in his will exactly where it would take place, but because of prior commitments the place was not available until Saturday the twenty ninth.

At the official reading of the will Bridget, Darren's housekeeper was given a sizable stipend for her time of service. Since his wife's death she'd mothered the children. There were several small bequests to various people and charities. Each of the surviving children was given equal shares of the company with Harm and Mac as trustees until they graduated from college. There were other things that Clae Rose and BJ as she'd lately called herself, received in the will that were put in safe deposits until the time they were able to handle them.

Amber was going to be a senior in high school and was given items from both parents at that time. Mattie and Lilyana were both surprised to find out that they'd been remembered in the will, they hadn't known Darren for long. All Darren asked of the two teens was that they treat his children as their own siblings, to both girls amazement each were given cash, the amount larger than either girl had ever seen. Mattie intuitively knew that the money she received was going towards college or university tuition as did Lilyana.

Chapter 22

The MacLaren house was situated on several acres, like many houses in the area. With the main house there were two other small residences on the property. Bridget Martinez lived in one, she had for decades. The other, the one Darren's own in-law's had lived in prior to their death, was larger, and had been used as his wife Monique's art studio for years. The entire property was to go to Harm and Mac. They were flabbergasted and now in a dilemma. Should they move in to the MacLaren house? Should they stay at their house and move the three girls in? What about Grandma Sarah?

Amber gave them food for thought in their decision. "If you move here, there's room for everyone. Grandma Sarah can be at mom's old studio. It's big enough that there's room for Mattie to live there when she starts college. Or she can stay at the main house. We could bunk together for one year, until I leave for West Point. Who knows maybe by then Mats will get back into Annapolis."

"When Uncle Sergei gets here he and Auntie Galina could live in your house" BJ offered. Even though she'd never met him, after seeing a picture of him and finding out whom he was, she'd called him Uncle Sergei. That was something that Harm hadn't even considered since the news of the inheritance.

"We'll think about it" was all Harm said which they did for weeks. His transition to CEO was smooth because Darren had clearly stated to the senior management before his death what he wanted if something happened to him.. Of course the stock took a hit, but within weeks it was back to where it had been in July. Harm's hours were long as his duties expanded.

Bridget was asked to stay on as housekeeper, she readily agreed as she loved the MacLaren girls and enjoyed Mattie and Lilyana. It was finally decided that they would move to the MacLaren house. Mattie and Sarah would stay at the Rabb house until the house on the MacLaren land was renovated. Then the Rabb house would be sold.

Mac took up the slack in parenting because of Harm's schedule, trying her best to get home on time. The only fly in the ointment she could see in the next several weeks was the conference in DC where she was required to attend. All the girls would be back in school with the exception of Mattie who would start college the last week of September. Mac would take Joey with her. Harriet could watch him during the conference hours.

Mac called Harm at work to let him know, to put it on his schedule. When she got home that night she was surprised to see Harm home. He'd have dinner with the family and work from home that night. "I need to go to the East Coast anyway this fall. I'll time it for the same time as the conference. We should take the girls, at least this trip; so they can see where we used to live, where we used to work." They would fly on the company plane. Mac had quickly informed Creswell how she was coming. They then made plans over the next several days as to where they would stay and what everyone would do while Mac and Harm were busy with business.

Mattie found out about the JAG conference and asked to go along. She wanted to see her father, Tom. Darren's death had made her realize that she needed to keep the avenues of communication open with her father, despite his problems.

As expected Harriet gladly watched all the kids. Mattie went on to Blacksburg to visit her father and her former classmates. She wanted to talk to Tom, this time as an adult.

Amber was planning to tour West Point sometime during the school year, so she and Harm continued on to New York City. The rest of the family stayed at a hotel, spending most of the days at the Roberts house.

Harriet had been surprised to hear that the entire family was coming, then scattering in several different directions when they got to DC. She told Mac she'd keep an eye on Lilyana, Clae Rose and BJ. What was four more to watch after when she had four of her own? Lilyana had decided she'd help keep things down to a dull roar, doing her homework when most were down for a nap. Her teachers had acquiesced to her being gone, having her email her completed assignments. BJ and Clae Rose also had schoolwork they were to do during the time that Roberts twins and Jimmy was all down for a nap.

JAG Headquarters

Sept 18 2006

Mac felt that no time at all had passed since she'd last entered this building, but at the same time it felt a lifetime ago. Harriet was watching Joey and the girls, so she'd driven in with Bud; therefore she was prepared when she saw the Australian contingent. She'd been told it would be a multi-national conference; she'd also likely use her language skills sometime during the week. Somehow she managed to keep away from Mic Brumby the entire first day. No such luck on Tuesday.

Mic made sure he got there early; he waited to talk with Mac. He'd noticed the ring on her finger, heard she was married to some bloke who ran some big company on the west coast. He'd overheard Captain Mattoni ask if Mac liked being the wife of a CEO, she arrived just as the meeting started so he had to wait until a break to actually talk. Bud and Mattoni had intentionally made it impossible for him to sit close to her.

Mic made a bee-line towards Mac and Sturgis, who'd sat together. "Sarah it's been a long time. Congratulations on your wedding." Mic was oozing sincerity.

"Thank you Mic" she was about to say something else when...

"Colonel, you have a couple of visitors downstairs; your daughter and your husband." A young seaman came in the room to give the message to Mac, and deliver a couple of other messages.

"Sturgis, Mic, if you'll excuse me." Sturgis halted Mic's movements to follow her.

"I believe her husband was in New York, some business deal he's brokering. Mac said he took one of the older girls to go see the school she'll attend next fall." Sturgis said taking a sip of coffee. Mic was relieved; he knew she didn't have children old enough for college. The geezer she married must have teens. Mac was back momentarily, and she wasn't alone. Mic and Sturgis were then joined by Meg, Bud, and Allison Krennick all attendees of the conference.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm planning on going to a Civil War re-enactment tomorrow, so I put this up a day early. The daughter of a friend of mine is one of the Union soldiers, she is quite the civil war expert, considering she is a recent high school graduate.

Chapter 23

Meg and Allison both wanted to wolf whistle when Harm entered, since Harm looked very good in what was obviously a custom made suit, that Allison was sure had set Harm back a pretty penny, but then he was earning big bucks now. What was surprising to the group, Harm was with a blond teenager girl.

"General, I'd like for you to meet our next-to-eldest daughter, Amber MacLaren, she'll attend the Military Academy next fall." Mac introduced the soon to be cadet to the JAG.

"Consorting with the enemy I see," Creswell teased a twinkle in his eyes and in his voice.

"Yes sir" she replied, though she wasn't in uniform she stood at attention, 'Might as well get into practice' she thought. "At ease" he turned to Mac "Have you had a chance to introduce her Colonel?"

"No, she just got here." Mac explained.

"Sarah, I don't believe I've met your companion." Mic hadn't heard about the expansion of Mac's family.

"Mic, I'd like for you to meet one of my oldest children, Amber MacLaren, Amber I'd like for you to meet Captain Michael Brumby, RAN"

"He's the..." Amber had heard the story, both sides of it, that is Harm's and Mac's, 'so this was the guy.' She was not impressed.

"He is, where did your father wander off to?" Mac cut her off before she could embarrass herself.

"An Admiral Chegsomthing's here and wanted to talk to him." Amber told Mac.

"Chegwidden" the adults said in unison, laughing. A jean clad AJ Chegwidden was at the conference room door, also wearing a visitor's badge.

"Amber, we need to go" Chegwidden said. "Tour starts in an hour and half and we still need to get everybody from the Roberts'."

"What tour?" Captain Krennick asked.

Amber quickly explained as she left. "A Congresswoman that Dad knows arranged for us to have a private White House tour. See you tonight Mom." She said the last part to confuse some of the people attending the conference. Most of the group wouldn't have minded going along, as it sounded like they were going to get a very special tour, and they were 'stuck' at a conference. Harm and Amber then left, Mic saw Admiral Chegwidden depart with them.

"Why was Harm in civilian clothes?" Mic asked, seeing his old nemesis, very curious why he wasn't attending the conference.

"The Commander is in the reserves" was Bud's answer.

"Harm told me that the SecNav called him and personally told him that he's doing his duty doing what he's doing, besides after what just happened Harm didn't want to risk another crash, he's now inactive reserves, per the Joint Chiefs' orders." Mac explained, mainly to Meg, who herself had just returned from her own maternity leave just three weeks ago.

"Huh" Mic was confused, even though no one but Mac could tell.

"I'll explain later" she told her former fiancé, as the meeting had just been called back into order. At the next break Mic picked up where he left off, he wouldn't leave it alone; he still had no idea to whom Mac married.

"Long story short, this summer he became a CEO when his boss Darren died suddenly. With the recommendation coming from the Pentagon Harm went inactive. He doesn't want to risk any problems-not with our houseful. We now have six kids to think about." Mac was explaining to Meg, who had sat next to her during the last session.

Mic was eavesdropping, because the next comment anyone heard was. "Six kids!" Mic was astounded and spoke loudly.

That drew the attention of some of the other officers. Krennick helped her out. The one-time blond barracuda had seen Mic's countenance during the conference and made sure she stayed between the colonel and the Australian commander. "Let me get this straight Mac, your family is a sort of yours, mine, ours, and theirs family." Mac nodded and Allison explained. "The colonel and her husband have one child of their own; they have adopted two others. This summer the commander's boss and close friend died suddenly, now they're raising his three children. So six kids."

"That's amazing, Are they close in age?" Australian barrister Captain Alice Whitcomb asked, very curious how this American woman handled that large a group of children.

Bud laughed. He was glad the Rabb contingent wasn't staying at the house, and very thankful most of his children were boys. Harm had informed him of some of the bathroom fights that they'd already had. "Oldest to youngest or youngest to oldest" he asked the Royal Navy officer.

Alice Whitcomb, the mother of one teenager, replied first "Youngest to oldest."

Mac started "our son goes by Joey; he's nearly six months old and the spitting image of his father. Clae Rose and Brynn are seven, they're the youngest of the MacLaren branch of our crazy mixed up tree, Lilyana is fourteen, she's from Indonesia; when her parents died in the bombings last year she requested that Lilyana live with me. You just met Amber, she's seventeen. She is the oldest surviving MacLaren. Most might remember Mattie, she's nearly recovered from the accident, wasn't be able to attend Annapolis, at least this year, and she starts at the university next week." There was some looks of astonishment upon hearing about Mac's family.

"I'm surprised you're still working, I know it's not very woman's lib of me, but with that many at home, I'm surprised you aren't going insane" Alice commented.

"We have plenty of help. Bridget stayed on so we have a housekeeper, and believe me, with our schedules, we need one. She's watched the MacLaren kids all their lives; taking them to various activities when their parents couldn't, that hasn't changed. Joey goes to the daycare on base. Amber takes Lilyana to school. Mattie lives with Grandma Sarah until we get the studio apartment renovated, our house hasn't sold yet. My uncle lives nearby as do my in-laws; we have plenty of help and plenty of love to go around."

"How did your husband get to be CEO?" Mic asked. He'd figured Harm would stay in the Navy until he was pushed out or died.

Mac knew Mic, that he would pester her until he found out, so she told him, and the others from JAG that may not have heard about the recent events in their former colleagues life.

"Over a year ago Darren asked Harm to take over as a senior vice president in charge of legal affairs; Harm figured why not, he had his twenty in. He and Darren had stayed in contact over the years. Darren and Danny, his brother had always teased Harm, saying that he was the third MacLaren, but we didn't think anything of it. After Danny's death Darren asked Harm if he would be willing to take over if something were to happen to him. He agreed, fully expecting Darren to live for many, many years, not to be gone within six months." Mac remembered the conversation the three had had after Danny's funeral. "Darren legally stated in his will his wish for my husband to take over the reins of the company. He also stated that if any of the kids are interested in the company when they are adults, he's to groom them to take over eventually. Darren specified in the will that they did not have to be a MacLaren born offspring." It was to be from our bunch though." They were headed to the officer's mess while she said talked.

Captain Owen Sebring was headed in to have lunch with fellow judge Admiral Harrison. "Colonel McKenzie, it's nice to see you in DC. Say hello to your husband and thank you both for the letter of condolence." He'd been touched at the letter he'd received when his wife had finally succumbed to the illness that had plagued her for years.

"Thank you, Captain."

The admiral piped in, "It's sure been quiet without the Commander shooting up ceilings." There was a twinkle in the older man's eye when he said that.

"He's never going to live that down is he sir?" Mac laughed.

"No, I don't think so."

Mic was glad he was in the back of the group, he'd actually had not figured it out until the shooting up the ceiling comment that Harm and Mac married. He wasn't surprised; he was just surprised it had taken them as long as it had. He'd expected in 2002 to get a notice of the nuptials, but hadn't checked with anyone to find out why not, when he returned to Australia after the aborted wedding.

The Roberts/Rabb households not attending the conference were kept busy for the rest of the week between schoolwork and sightseeing, Mattie and Tom came up one day, from Blacksburg to show her 'sisters' around the DC area, the local point of view for a kid, not the educational, he ended up being the adult chaperone, and after dealing with six girls of various ages for the day, he was frazzled, but congratulated himself on the fact that he did not succumb to taking a drink of alcohol upon their return home late that evening. Mattie was proud of her father for that, and was more open to having a line of communication with her father after that weekend. Harm had scheduled meetings within the Pentagon and on Capitol Hill so he didn't get to go.

He did tell them that he wanted to be the one to escort them to the Vietnam Memorial. He decided to do it Thursday night; as he knew it would be the least busy. They parked a few blocks away and walked to where the monuments were. Harm had suggested they go to the Lincoln Memorial first, which they did and then they walked over to the long granite monument.

The girls let Harm take Joey and Mac to the section of the wall with Harmon Senior on it. "Dad, I bet you never thought the day would come when I would introduce you to my son. Here he is, Matthew Joseph Franklin, but we call him Joey." They stood there, the three of them, and Joey somehow sensed this was not a place to be fussy and was content to be in his father's arms. A few minutes later the rest of the group came and Harm explained to them about the memorial.

Tom had never been to the memorial despite living as close as he did to DC. His father had returned from Vietnam, changed from what his mother had said. He never knew anyone whose name was actually on the wall. Tom had heard of a few names of his father's buddies that didn't come back and went to the park ranger to find out exactly where they were located. He knew this was a special time for Harm and didn't want to intrude. The girls each traced Harmon Rabb Senior's name on a piece of paper. Tom told Harm and Mac to stay as long as they wanted, he would keep an eye on the girls. It was a nice evening so they took him up on it and walked by the reflecting pool, having a few minutes of nearly alone time. They headed back to the group when they needed to change Joey's diaper, and Mattie had the diaper bag.

Saturday afternoon they went to Baltimore to a baseball game, it was almost the last game of the season and even with that Harm was able to get good seats, they had enough people going that it was a group rate, especially as they invited the Roberts family, along with others of the JAG family. They'd need to leave in the morning, Mattie started classes on Monday.

They didn't know they would run into someone from their time at JAG headquarters at the baseball stadium.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 24

Jacobs Field

Baltimore, Maryland

Saturday, September 23, 2006

1345 local

Annie Pendry hated baseball, but put up with it for her job, as an assistant vice president with her company that meant she had to occasionally go to a game for the sake of the company. "Its business, he loves baseball, so go, and at least pretend to have a good time, you'll be able to talk during the game." Her boss would always say to her when she gave him the look for putting her in that position.

Friday afternoon, just before she was heading home she was buzzed into Larkin Landry's office. "I just heard from my contact with the Orioles, apparently some bigwig from the West Coast will be at the game, says he's taking his family and friends to an Oriole's game while he's in the area, supposed to be an Oriole's fan. Said he went to an occasional game when he went to the Academy. I'll get you the seat numbers. I'd go myself but it my anniversary weekend and my wife will kill me if I schedule anything business related."

Annie didn't know whether or not she was glad that she was spending the day with Josh who'd had been quite upset with her for not allowing him to go to the Academy. He'd gone to the University of her choosing as it was the only way for him to go, he'd told her he wanted to go even if it weren't his choice of schools. She was paying for his schooling and he didn't turn eighteen until late in November, he had to go with what she wanted.

He'd kept his grades up, and his nose out of trouble in high school, on the off chance she'd changed her stance. He'd decided he'd wait until he turned eighteen and that would not happen until near the end of the first semester of college. He'd talked with the Navy ROTC recruiter at school and once he was of age she could not do anything about it other than cutting him off funds wise, so he would wait until after the end of the semester. He had enough to last until the next school year, and been given a ROTC scholarship for the second semester, so he could finish the year out at that school. Annie had never remarried not that she hadn't tried, but all the men she'd dated had sensed what Mac did, that she was slightly neurotic; they didn't like how she wouldn't let Josh follow his dreams. It didn't matter what a guy thought about the military.

Josh wanted to go to the game even though he knew his mother would likely end up conducting business when she'd told Josh the person she was meeting was the CEO of MacLaren Industries who were thinking of expanding to the east coast, Landry Limited was in a position to help. He knew something that she didn't. On his computer he'd made it so that when there were articles mentioning Harm it would send an alert to him. He'd known for over a year exactly where Harm worked and whom he'd married.

Harm had to change Joey, decided to in the men's bathroom, he'd then get everyone something to eat and drink. It would require helpers but since there were plenty of people in the group Gunny and young AJ went with him.

"Harm, I didn't expect to see you here!" Annie said as she spied him in the concession line along with Gunny and AJ.

"I could say the same thing, is this Josh?" Harm couldn't believe how much Josh looked like his father.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to see you. I see you have a passenger." From where he was standing Josh could see the infant, who seemed to be watching everything going around him with interest. Harm had used the baby back-pack to allow for freedom of movement.

"Yes, his name is Joey. Annie, you remember Bud Roberts, well, this is his oldest, AJ, and a good friend of the family, Victor Galindez. If you'll excuse me, I'll get our order and then we can talk." It was quite apparent why he had young AJ and Victor with him, as the order was huge.

"Did you bring the entire seventh fleet?" Annie teased, the list seemed endless.

"Seems like it, no just family, and some friends from JAG. I didn't know you liked baseball." From what he could remember, she didn't care much for many sports.

"I don't, but my boss wants me to see some hotshot businessman from California, to see if he's interested in what the company I work for has to offer." From the look on Josh's face Harm figured out he must be the hotshot she was going to see. Annie was oblivious to her son's facial features.

Harm changed the subject. "How's college Josh? I know it's only been a couple of weeks?"

"Pretty good, it's not the Academy, but so far so good." Josh answered honestly, getting a little dig in at his mother.

"Mattie was disappointed that her injuries from the crash kept her out of Annapolis but she is quite determined to become an officer anyway, since has already joined the ROTC program at her school. Amber's going to West Point next year, she's already been accepted." Harm told his one-time paramour and her son.

"You allowed that!" Annie was shocked. She shouldn't have been shocked, with the stunt Harm had pulled taking Josh to the Tiger Cruise.

"I had no say in either matter, since they were living with their fathers at the time of their decision to go, if they wanted to try to get into the any Academies I wasn't going to stop them, they have every right to choose where they want to attend college or university, just as long as they go."

Harm didn't know that was still a major point of contention between mother and son. She'd told Josh he must go to her choice or he'd have to pay the entire school bill himself.

"I didn't know you had two girls my age" Josh commented, helping out by carrying the drinks. AJ was grateful for the assistance, was just a little too much for him to carry on his own. Harm and Victor Galindez had most of the food with them.

"Uncle Harm has a bunch of girls, yuck!" AJ commented in disgust.

Josh had to smile, remembering when girls were the worst thing on the planet. He'd changed his mind.

"He does?" Annie asked the blond kid.

"Mattie, Amber, and Lilyana are all old, they're teenagers and they never play with me. Clae Rose doesn't either, just Brynn, but she wants to be called BJ, she's what Mommy calls a tomboy." He said the last like he was revealing a confidence.

"Oh, sounds like Uncle Harm has a houseful." It sounded as Harm's life was not boring. Turning her attention back to Harm, I'll help you get all this, then I need to look for Mrs. Bigshot from So Cal, that I'm supposed to meet and talk with."

"Do you know what the guy looks like?" Harm was curious.

"Uh, No, just the seat numbers" she confessed.

Despite it being nearly a decade, Annie quickly recognized Bud and Harriet. AJ helped distribute the drinks and then sat down with his parents. Meanwhile, Mattie and Tom had arrived from Blacksburg and were warmly greeted.

"Annie I don't think you've met everyone, sitting on the end is Lt. Jason Tiner, and Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. Then Amber, Brynn, Lilyana, and Clae Rose: my daughters. The Roberts family, you know Bud and Harriet, he's now a Lieutenant Commander. You've already met AJ; they also have Jimmy, Nicki and Nathan." Nicki and Nathan were sound asleep and Jimmy was on his father's lap.

Taking the backpack off Harm handed Joey to his mother. "I believe you know my wife."

"It's been awhile, you look good with long hair". Annie wasn't surprised to see he married Mac; she was surprised at how old his children were, had he been hiding something from her when they had been dating?

"Last but not least, my daughter Mattie, and her father Tom Johnson." They were just getting settled and surprised that Harm had purchased food for them.

"Huh" was Annie's intelligent answer

"Daaad" was Mattie's response.

Tom explained, "A couple of years ago, my wife died, I went through a rough patch. Harm became Mattie's guardian, I got her back. Unfortunately I couldn't handle it and when she was nearly killed in a freak accident while taking flying lessons, Mattie was the only survivor. To make a long story short, I lost my parental rights, Harm insisted that Mattie and I stay in contact, Mattie's just as much his as she is mine."

Annie was shocked to hear that the girl had been injured taking flying lessons and vaguely She remembered hearing about the accident, but the name hadn't registered, Johnson was a very common last name.

Harm was heartened to hear how Tom considered him to be Mattie's parent. He knew there that was hope for a reconciliation between father and daughter.

It dawned on Annie that the seat numbers she was at were the seat numbers she needed to look for. "I don't know if I got the wrong numbers or what, but you're sitting in the seats...I'm supposed to talk to someone from MacLaren Industries, you might have heard about them?"

Josh started to laugh, "Mom, Harm works at MacLaren." He had kept up on Harm's whereabouts.

"You do? I figured you were still in the Navy." If anyone was a life for military service, Annie knew it was Harm.

"I went into the inactive reserves after we got custody of the girls."

"Which ones?" Annie teased" there were more than a few girls in the row of seats.

"Those two girls," Harm pointed in their direction, and Amber, the blond. Annie I know Josh is trying not to tell you, but I'm the 'big-shot' you're supposed to wine and dine during the game." Harm grinned tossing her words back into her face.

"You're the CEO of MacLaren?" Trying to save face she decided on another approach. "So you did you two flip a coin, or what to decide who stayed in?" s

"No, I decided when my twenty was up to get out. Mattie had just come out of the coma, and I knew with some of the dings in my file I'd would make Captain. Mac"

"Why don't we go talk in the beer garden, that way your boss can say we talked, if we weren't headed back to San Diego tonight, I'd say let's talk later."

Harm and Annie went to the area where no minors were allowed and talked business for a little while. She told him how her boss was interested working with MacLaren in the proposed expansion into the East Coast. "Call my office Monday afternoon, I'll have information ready for you, at least the basics. We can take it from there."

"Annie, one thing I've learned since I was granted guardianship of Mattie,is that if if you hold on too tight, you'll lose them, the same as if you don't hold on tight enough. I realize you're paying for his schooling but you may find out he'll say I'll go my own way, he's nearly eighteen, and then he'll legally be able to do whatever he wants, remember that." With that they walked back to where the family was sitting, Josh and Annie left the stadium.

Professionally she listened to what Harm had to say, but unfortunately she ignored Harm's advice as Annie found out the hard way when Josh enlisted at the end of the semester, in the ROTC program, and since he was now legally considered an adult she could do nothing about it. As she had promised she cut off all funding, but Josh had anticipated his mother's actions and lined up enough grants and scholarships to see him through til graduation. Upon graduation he went into the Navy as his father had. It would be nearly three years after that, when he was about to be married that Annie would answer an email or return a call from her son. He knew that she would eventually realize she was the one who had closed off the lines of communication.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it has been a few days, busy is my only excuse. By the way until recently this was as far as I had gotten in this saga for a very long while, like years. More is coming.

Chapter 25

San Diego Waterfront

October 25, 2006

1919 local

"Of all the nights for my class to run late, I hope they didn't wait for me to order." Mattie muttered as she pulled up into parking lot. The family was celebrating Harm's birthday. Bud was out from DC on a JAGman investigation and had been quickly invited, by Mac to join the festivities.

There were few people in the waiting area so Mattie knew that the family had already been seated. "Someone will be with you in just a moment" a very cute waiter said to both her and the couple who'd entered the restaurant just behind her. Mattie sat down, and noticed that the couple had stayed standing.

The manager returned. "May I help you sir" he asked the couple, after first nodding to Mattie, telling her silently, that he'd be with her as soon as this couple was dealt with.

"We'd like a table for two, by the water, the last name is Fortney, we have reservations at seven thirty, I know we're a few minutes early."

"It will be a few minutes; we have a large family gathering, including several children located in that area tonight." The look of disgust on the woman's face told the manager he should clarify his statement. "We love having that family, as the children are exceptionally well-behaved. All six of them." That seemed to pacify the husband but the wife still looked apprehensive. The manager then turned to speak to the teen. "Mattie, I'll get someone to escort you to your family." He signaled to the very cute waiter and Mattie was escorted to the set of tables where the Rabb group was seated.

"I know what I want; I'll have the salmon steak, with rice, steamed." Mattie said as she sat down.

"No croutons on the salad, correct." The waiter remembered Mattie's emphatic request the last time the family had been at the restaurant.

"Correct. And I'll have coffee tonight." With that the waiter left, and Mattie turned her attention to Harm. "Happy birthday dad, sorry I'm late, Professor Jackson decided tonight was the night to go overtime with his lecture. By the way, if my eyes were correct, and I have 20/20 vision, I believe that a former flame of yours is about to be seated at the table over there that was just vacated. I recognized her from a picture in your apartment."

"Does this former flame have a name, Matilda?" Frank asked, needlessly, from where he was sitting he knew who she was talking about.

"Yes, it's Fortney."

The group heard a duet of groans from Mac and Harm. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, but why on my birthday?" Harm muttered.

"Does she know you're here in San Diego?" Trish asked.

"I sure didn't call or write her." Harm said. The last contact he had from Renee was a postcard stating that she was expecting twins. The address he did have for her was misplaced and he hadn't bothered to look it up, she was in his past and once he was with Mac then he really didn't want to contact her. She'd hurt him by marrying Fortney so quickly after dumping him.

"This is going to be fun" Mac muttered. Renee had gone to great lengths while dating Harm in making sure that Mac knew Harm was off-limits, she'd said that when Mac and Harm both 'smelled the coffee' they'd hurt whoever they were with, and Renee hadn't wanted to be hurt. In the process she had hurt Mac, intentionally with her comments.

Harm recognized Cyrus from Renee's dad's funeral, but it was apparent he didn't recognize Harm. Renee on the other hand recognized some of the people seated next to the window. Actually the only one people she recognized were Mac, Trish, and Bud. She was curious why all the young people were with him, and then remembered it was Harm's birthday. Harm heard the groan from where he was sitting. All the time Renee had spent with various recording artists and the actors came in handy, or so she thought as it was apparent to everyone over the age of three, that is everyone except Joey, that she was plastering a phony smile on her face.

"Harm, Mac, I sure didn't expect to see you here, are you three in town for an investigation? Hello Bud." Meanwhile her husband Cyrus got the waiter's attention and said to come back in a few minutes, we'll seat ourselves." The waiter headed with Cyrus to their table and laid down the menus at their appointed table.

"I'm here on an investigation, Harm and the Colonel live here." Bud finally felt comfortable enough call Harm by his first name. Since he was out in San Diego on an investigation he felt that he should call Mac by her rank instead of her name, so he didn't call her by her name when at work. If it were a personal visit then he would have called her Mac.

"They do? Happy Birthday Harm" Renee was not a good actress, and the surprise shown on her face.

"Thank you, congratulations on having twins, are they with you?" Mac told her one time rival.

"No, we're here for a mortician's convention," Cyrus said, rejoining the group, while he shook both Harm and Mac's hands. "Faith and Felicia are staying with my parents, in St. Paul."

Introductions were then made; Harm introduced his parents and Bud to Cyrus. Mac took over when she saw the look of confusion on Renee's face.

"I'm guessing you're trying to figure out who all these lovely young ladies are; well I like to call them Harm's Harem, Joey will call them all sister."

You could have knocked Renee over with the proverbial feather, as everyone saw she was trying to figure out how only one of the girls had any resemblance to either Mac or Harm. Ironically Lilyana looked amazingly like Mac had. Matt had taken to call Lilyana by the nickname, Sarita, little princess, because of the likeness.

Trish decided on taking pity on her son's one-time love. "Renee, the young man in Mac's arms is Joey, my grandson. The girls are Harm and Mac's daughters, albeit none the conventional way. Mattie was Harm's ward, Lilyana met Mac in Indonesia, that was just about the time you and your husband were married, and her parents asked that Mac raise her if something happened to them. Amber, Brynn and Clae Rose are daughters of very good friends who have passed on." The confusion left Renee's face.

"When Daddy and Mark died, we came to live with Mommy Mac and Daddy Harm" Brynn said. She didn't like this lady and wanted her to go away; she hoped the lady would leave so they could have the birthday cake waiting for them. After all a girl has priorities and eating a slice of chocolate cake with fudge frosting were high on her list of priorities. Alas, the lady didn't leave right away.

"Mac said you live here, Harm I noticed Bud called her Colonel, but not you. When did that happen?"

"I'd already decided to go into the reserves, and come home to San Diego, when Mac was transferred here. A few months ago, Darren died. And we were given the privilege of raising his daughters; he requested that I take the reins for him at work." Harm glossed over what had actually occurred; knowing Renee didn't need to know all that had occurred. His face softened with a twinkle in his eye. "Renee, remember how you wanted me to work in Southern California in the entertainment industry," a nod from Renee indicating that she did, "Well, one of our more successful subsidiaries is up in Hollywood. Well, I made the move out here, when I wanted it to happen."

It was a good thing Renee had gone behind the camera, instead of being an actress, because she wasn't able to hide her reaction. It suddenly dawned on her that if she'd stayed with Harm she might now be running her own entertainment company. However, Harm knew now that he would have been very miserable married to Renee, it would have quickly ended in divorce, he'd only pursued a relationship with the director because Mac had been unavailable.

The conversation was coming to an end, the quick-thinking (and in Mattie's mind quite cute), waiter led the couple of Minnesota quickly to their table Harm noted. Harm knew that Renee had been thrown off kilter by the unexpected encounter. Having met the man once, he could tell Cyrus hadn't been pleased to hear about his wife's plans with her former lover. Harm could sense that the evening out would not be entirely pleasant for the other couple. The adage marry in haste came to his mind, but at least he and Mac had a friendship of years behind their short engagement. The Fortney marriage was nearing the point of ending, as the two had very little in common with each other.

The Rabb family dinner was not interrupted the rest of the evening; the restaurant staff had quickly noticed the tension between the couple who'd been placed near the family who frequently dined at the establishment. The original plan would have been to have a 'quiet' dinner at home, but had moved to their favorite restaurant when Bridget, the housekeeper had to go to Boston Massachusetts to attend her sister's funeral.

tBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 26

November 2006

New York City. New York

2000 local

He had been out of the country for months, actually the 18th of June, and for a lot of that time he had been cut off from the outside world. A portion of that time had been against his will as his mother had, in cahoots with his boss, put him into a rehab center. If he went in, and completed the program, his stay would be paid for, but it would not be counted against him at work. He would start his new job, at the beginning of the week, and he was not pleased that he had been transferred to New York. He could work just fine in the DC area, but apparently unless he wanted to be cut off financially by his mother he would live and work here. He would be able to stay at the family place, thankfully, but he had no choice as to who was staying at the place, his mother had insisted, if he wanted to stay at the place. It would be available the next morning, so he had one more night of freedom, as much freedom as he was allowed these days. He decided on going down to the four star restaurant that was next door to the four star hotel he was staying at. They had an impressive wine list he knew, and he would at least have a glass of wine, after all no one would the difference if he paid for his meal with cash. That was quite doable as he had been at the ATM earlier in the afternoon. The next day he would be a good son and attend a meeting in his mother's stead as she had fallen a few days earlier and the doctors had forbidden her from traveling.

After being seated he checked the wine list and chose one that he would have not even considered months earlier, that way he would only have the one glass and if anyone saw him he could truthfully say he was only have one glass. At least that was the plan. He got the special and sat back to watch the other diners.

He was enjoying his steak, something that had been tasteless when it had been served at the center, so he was enjoying each and every bite. His appetite lessened when he saw a familiar face, someone who had been a friend, but someone that no longer considered him a friend, because of what he had supposedly done. He noticed that he was with a very young woman, young enough to have been his daughter, if it weren't for the fact that he knew the man only had one child, and that was an infant. He had been able to get that much information out of his mother, when he had made a comment about getting together with his latest girlfriend.

"She is married, now, and she and her husband are happily raising their child. Leave her alone, she has obviously moved on." That had been just one of the things she had said to him when she and his boss, or should he say former boss, had informed him of how his life would be once he left the confines of the exclusive drug and alcohol rehabilitation center.

He saw his nemesis, but it was obvious that the man didn't see him, or if he did, the man was ignoring him. It was apparent that he was well acquainted with the young lady, who looked to barely be beyond jail-bail in years. She was enjoying the man's company, and he noticed that the girl, for she was too young to be considered a woman in his opinion, looked at him with unnecessary hatred. What had he done to her? After all he had saved her life with his actions, but she didn't need to know that. A few minutes later another very young woman, slightly younger than the first, joined them, and she gave his nemesis a hug, which to his relief seemed fatherly.

As it is with restaurants, there was a lull in conversations and he could hear the conversations around him. "Don't worry, I didn't max out the credit card, yet, but I found what I want to get everyone for Christmas, at FAO Schwartz. After all I have three new siblings, and a whole slew of other family that I didn't have last year." Her smiled dimmed a bit, "Dad always wanted us to give each other one gift, and donate to those who aren't as fortunate."

"I remember, your grandfather instilled that into your dad and uncle,"

"Uncle Danny usually ignored that." The blond cheered up, and continued to talk but the conversations of the customers between the tables made it hard for him to hear.

Harm had seen who was sitting in the restaurant, and noted that he was drinking wine, and from what he could tell was only sipping at the glass. He had heard from Catherine Gale that Webb had been gone for many months, on leave, and was likely drying out in some posh place, under an assumed name. 'I wonder if I should say anything to Catherine, he's a big boy, and can take care of himself, as long as he stays away from my family.

After enjoying their meal, Harm took Mattie and Amber to Rockerfeller center to skate. Mattie had declined, as she was still forbidden from doing that on doctor's orders, but she was enjoying watching Harm and Amber skate around. She was surprised to see just how well Amber was doing. When they reached her on one the circuits Amber explained. "I had lessons for a couple of years." With that she sprinted off, with Harm trying, unsuccessfully to catch up, despite his height advantage .

The kids had a long weekend, with no school, and Harm had invited the older three to come with him. Lilyana had declined, as she was not a fan of cold-weather. Mac thought it was something else, and decided to have some one on one time with her while Harm and the two oldest were away. Galina aided in that by inviting BJ, and Clae Rose, over to their house to play. It turned out that Lilyana was having some trouble with a few girls at school, letting Mac know about the situation had gone a long way in resolving the situation.

Harm let the two teens off at the famed toy store, and went to his meeting. He was meeting with a company that Darren had started negotiations with to buy. Harm would meet with the board to see if it would be a good fit. Mac had not been able to take the time off of work, as she was winding down her career with the Marines. She wanted to take time off when Joey or the other kids were sick, and had regretfully turned down Harm's offer of a long weekend away.

As he was about to enter the building, he finished up his phone call with Mac, who had informed him of the culture clash that Lilyana had been facing. Mac would deal with it upon the resumption of classes. Harm was greeted by a senior vice president and escorted to the boardroom. "As well as the CFO, and COO, we have the members of the board here today, or their proxies, will you been needing anything before the start of the meeting."

"Just a cup of coffee, black." Harm informed the gray-haired man who was shorter than Bud in height. The senior vice president nodded his head and one of his minions went over to the carafe and made the coffee for him.

"Let's go in, and start the meeting" Harm agreed, noting that there was also food set out for them to eat, but as he was still full from the breakfast he'd just consumed he bypassed that as he entered the room. He recognized the people from his company, of course, and one other individual. Clayton Webb.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 27

Harm's good mood evaporated, he'd hoped that Porter Webb would attend. At least she knew how to be civil in a hostile situation, something that her son seemed to have forgotten, in Harm's opinion. The last time he'd seen Clayton had been at Manderlay, during the Simon Tanveer incident. Harm could have dealt with the spook's supposed death, if he hadn't done it such a sneaky way. His time with the CIA had taught him one thing that some men had to have honor drilled into them, and some where born with it. In Harm's opinion, Clayton Webb had been force-fed whatever honor he once had, and had spit most of it out. He would have, in Clay's situation, somehow had some sort of pre-arranged signal to let his loved one know what was going on. Mac had been devastated by Webb's death, but that was a mere tremor compared to the anguish she had suffered realizing that her supposedly dead boyfriend had shot at her, in order to get to Tanveer. Harm had heard through a few of his agency acquaintances that Webb was skating on very thin ice as far as having a career in the intelligence community.

Clayton noticed that the people from MacLaren had arrived, and he went to get another coffee before the meeting started. An old friend of his mother's, who had arranged for the seat on the board of directors for Porter Webb, shook his head at the man he had once considered a son. Why Porter insisted on having Clayton attend this meeting in her stead he had no idea, as he had rebuffed the contingent from the other company by turning his back on them intentionally. Whittaker Hargrove, saw that the new CEO, recognized Clay, and realized that the two men had a history, and some of it was not pleasant. He decided to hopefully smooth things over, and went to greet them. "I am glad you could make it today, and with the time zone difference, I know it seems quite early for some of you."

"Thank you, most of my team arrived late yesterday, but I took advantage of the long weekend and brought my eldest children with me. They are doing most of their holiday shopping at FAO Schwartz."

Clayton turned around at hearing Harm's voice. He was surprised to see Harm and he wondered where the CEO of the company, Darren MacLaren was. He'd heard that Harm had moved to southern California, and was in the private sector. "Whit, where is their boss?" He said, not to quietly.

Harm chuckled, inwardly. Where had Webb been for the past six months? The news of Darren and Mark's death had made the financial pages even here on the East Coast.

Whit covered for Webb, "You were 'on vacation' when the news came, Darren and his son were killed in an automobile accident. His childhood friend has assumed the reins as CEO." He then spoke so that the entire room could hear him. "I know that you are all familiar with most of the team, but for those who haven't met the new CEO of MacLaren, this is Harmon Rabb."

Harm had easily figured that 'on vacation' meant that Webb had been in some sort of rehab facility. And it had not been entirely successful as he had seen Webb drinking a glass of wine. Married to Mac, he knew that even one glass of wine was dangerous for an alcoholic. Was Webb hung over? It didn't appear so, but he didn't appear to be completely with it.

Maybe it was just getting some caffeine into his system, but Webb seemed to realize that the focus was on him. "I would have to say Rabb, that when I last saw you; the last place I expected to see you was in the corporate boardroom."

"I would have to agree, for those of you who are unaware of my background; I spent many years in DC at the headquarters for the Navy and Marine, Judge Advocate General. I have dealt with Mr. Webb in an official capacity, and as the matters are classified, that is all I can say on the matter."

That drew a chuckle from several of the people in the room who had either military or governmental experience.

"Let's begin, people. I know that we all have plans for the weekend, and want to get to them, I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Harm said bringing the meting to a start.

A few hours later there was a break for lunch. As it was being catered in, everyone stood to get the blood flowing, after sitting for awhile. Several people checked their cell phones, including Harm. Noting that someone had called from the Zhukov residence, he called back, just to make sure that nothing was wrong.

"This is Harm, you called me about an hour ago, is everything all right." He asked the person that answered the phone. "No problem, just wanting to make sure that everything is okay, and that the girls aren't too much of a bother. Put her on Galina,"

"Daddy, Auntie Galina told me and BJ, that she's going to be a mommy again, and Danika will have a brother or a sister in the spring. When are you and M-Sarah going to have a baby?" This was not a conversation for having in a crowded room, or over the phone." Sergei and Galina had told Harm and Mac at Halloween that they were expecting their second child.

"Clae, honey, Mac and I will talk about this when we get home." That seemed to assuage the little girl. "I'll bring each of you a little something back, and I know that your big sisters shopping right now. We're just about to have lunch so I'll call you tonight, Clae."

Webb was very curious, as he was close enough to hear Harm's side of the conversation, who all was in Harm's life. Sergei must be living here in the states, as he knew that Harm's sister in law was named Galina. He was going to get the dirt on Harm, and knew just who to talk to back at the Agency. He had just enough time to text his contact with the order to get all the latest on one Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Chapter 28

Harm was about to go and talk with Clay, and tell him that he would talk in private when Whit Hargrove came toward him. He quietly told Harm, "His mother, Porter, is the actual board member, but she had a recent health scare, nothing serious, but her physician dictated that she not travel. If this meeting weren't so important, Clayton would not even be here. I do believe, between you and me, that he is not the man that I knew."

"I agree." Harm had to admit. The man that he knew a decade ago was gone, probably forever." He told the older man, who reminded him a lot of his stepfather in look.

In contrast to the hushed conversation, Whit asked Harm what he meant by bringing his 'eldest children'.

"My wife and I have one biological child, our son Joey, and we are also raising Darren's family. Each of us brought into the family a daughter, Mattie was my ward, she's our eldest and attending college out in California. Lilyana, well, she helped save my wife, Mac's life, and her mother and stepfather had arranged that if something happened to them, Mac would have custody." He didn't need to tell Hargrove of the MacLaren children.

"So you have a harem there Harm." Clay piped in

"Only in the fact that other than Joey and I, it's an all female household." Harm said, annoyed that Clay had called his home a harem.

"And here I thought having three girls within five years was bad" Whit commented. Now his daughters had children of their own, one of them had made him a grandfather just a few months earlier. He'd married later in life, so he was happily enjoying being a grandparent, as he never thought he'd live to see the day.

"The older girls, well, they aren't really ours to raise, as they came into the family as teens. It's really only Brianna and her sister Clae Rose that we will grow up with."

"Clae Rose, that's an unusual name," one of the board members that had also been disappointed to see the younger Webb appear that day as she had been a childhood acquaintance of the man and had despised him for years. I don't think I've ever heard the name Clay used for a girl." Olivia Ryan said.

"Actually she was named after a character in a series of books, her mother loved the name, and when they found out, as she had hidden during the pregnancy they were having twins, Darren and his wife had little time to come up with another name. The middle name was easy, as they had already considered it as a middle name for Amber."

"She is our girly-girl, and nobody but nobody calls her Clae, face to face. I'll see what the reception is when I get home, to see if I'll try it again."

The group was then summoned to eat, and talk returned to business. It took most of the afternoon but the merger took place, unanimously, but it was obvious to all that Clayton Webb was not a happy camper and was only agreeing to it in accordance to his mother's mandate.

Olivia Ryan, childhood playmate of Clayton Webb, had a chance to walk out with the MacLaren people and commented to Harm that she would have gladly changed places with Amber MacLaren, as she still liked shopping at FAO Schwartz.

As they entered the elevator, Harm had to agree. "Mattie might have actually enjoyed herself, she was a good boss. It's not every teen that single-handedly manages to keep the family business running.

"She was your boss?" Clayton sneered,

"Yep, had to do something to pay the bills," Harm said. "After somebody put an end to my short but illustrious career with your old boss" Harm said smoothly, Hargrove and Ryan were just a few that saw a glimpse of why Harm was such a good trial attorney. As they exited the elevator, Clay slithered away from the group, leaving Harm to talk with Whit Hargrove. "It may be nothing, but I have the feeling that Clayton Webb's 'vacation' did him little good. I know that Mattie noticed that he was drinking last night; I have the feeling that if he had to take a sobriety test right now, he might not pass it. I still have friends from my time across the river." Harm was going to continue.

"I'll look into it," Hargrove was disappointed, such a waste.

"It was an honor to meet with you, and I know we will meet again, to finalize the issues." Harm said as he shook hands with the remainder of the New York board. Harm and the people he'd brought from San Diego then left to return to their hotel.

That night, after a dinner out with Amber and Mattie, he called Mac. Who by then was home, eating a late supper. By then he'd been contacted by Olivia Ryan with an update on Clay. "The meeting went okay, they agreed to it, no thanks to a certain man of our mutual acquaintance." Amber was in the room so he had to be a little vague.

"By the sound of your voice, I gather that his initials are CW." Mac said.

"You got it, I'll tell you more in person, but I found out tonight, that..." There was a knock at the door of the hotel suite. Amber went to get the door as she was closer than Harm who had just taken his coat off. Feeling secure being in the hotel, she did not check the peephole before opening the door. Big mistake.

tBC

A virtual cake for those who know who the author is, and the series of books, where Clae Rose gets her name.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 29

Amber had used the shower in Harm's suite, as Mattie was using the one in their room. Having agreed to forego dessert at the restaurant, the teens had changed their minds and wanted a little something sweet before bed, and with their bodies still on west coast time they were quite wide awake. Thinking that it was room service, a pajama clad Amber opened the door and was nearly knocked over by a strange man.

"Mac, I'll call you back, call hotel security and tell them there is an intruder in my suite." Harm said quickly before dropping the phone on the bed as he headed towards the intruder.

"So the knight in shining armor has a thing for under-aged girls, I wonder what the people at MacLaren would do if they knew you had a teenaged escort in your room." He sneered.

"Amber, go and lock the door behind you." Harm ordered and the teen responded quickly. She did as requested and ran towards her room; the doors were interconnecting so she was gone in just a few seconds.

As soon as she got to her room she grabbed for the phone next to the bed and called hotel security. "There's a strange man in my dad's suite, I'm next door. Safe, Please hurry." The person on the other end asked what room number and she gave it. With that done she sat on the bed wondering if she should have stayed to help Harm.

In San Diego, Mac could hear what was going on, at least until Harm hung up the phone. Thankful that Amber was sent to safety, she was worried about both men in the room.

Harm had left the numbers where he could be reached near the phone in the kitchen so she stood up and ran over to the calendar with everyone's schedules. She quickly called the hotel and apprised them of the situation. Then all she could do was wait. Harm she knew could handle himself, but with the girls next door, she hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"You got me canned from the job, a job that I hadn't even started. All I had was one drink of wine." Clayton said with much rancor.

"As I understand, from an old friend of yours, one of the conditions of your employment was complete sobriety. I as well as others have seen you imbibe." Harm responded coolly. At least at this point, things were not escalating into violence, and from what he could see Clay had no weapon on him.

"MacLaren won't like the publicity of their new CEO found with an under-aged hooker. And I'm pretty sure neither will Mac." Clayton tried another tack, forgetting that he was dealing with a formidable trial attorney.

"She's not a hooker, she's my daughter." Harm said as he headed towards Clayton who was starting to sway a bit. As the door to the suite was still open he heard footsteps, and a couple of male voices that sounded to be security.

"If she's your daughter then I'm President Bush." Webb spat.

"Were you not at the meeting today Webb, did you not here that Mac and I were awarded custody of the surviving MacLaren children?" How could the CIA have kept such a nincompoop on their payroll for so long? They had to have higher standards. Or had Porter Webb used family connections to keep her son in their employ far too long.

"But she's a teenager" was Clay's lame response.

"Yes, until she heads off to West Point next fall, she's my kid."

Clay was trying to think of how to respond when two men who looked to be large rejects from a West Side story musical knocked and entered.

"We have received calls that there is a disturbance here." The older of the two said confidently. He could tell that the larger one was the one staying in the room as he had positioned himself between the adjoining room door and the doorway to the hall.

"Yes, my daughter ordered something from room service; I know she didn't order him." Harm said with a bit of humor.

"Where is your daughter?" They could not see anyone in any of the rest of the suite.

"She and her sister are next door." Harm replied.

"Oh, so you like threesome as well" Clay said, without thinking.

"I'd shut up if I were you" the younger security officer told Clay as he headed towards the slightly maniacal man.

"I would like for this, man, to be removed from my room, and I will start the paperwork to get a restraining order on him as well, for everyone in my family."

"Sir, if you will come with us, you are not a registered guest at this hotel and have been asked to leave. If you come with us now, you will not be arrested. If you cause us any problems before you leave the premises you will be arrested."

Clay was about to put up a struggle until he heard that he would be arrested. Porter had laid down the law, he was in enough trouble with his mother already today and so he went meekly.

"Before you go, Clay, get some help, we were friends, once, and for what Mac meant to you at one time, get some help, but I don't want you to have any contact with me or my family for a period of five years. If you don't get help, and stick with it, you won't be around, you'll be dead."

Finally what had been said to him over the past several months started to sink in, and Clay began to realize he had a problem, the least of which was his drinking. The two hotel security guards led away a man broken in spirit.

"We'll be back, to take a statement." The younger man said.

With that Harm went over to the door and knocked, "It's okay, he's gone."

The door flew open and Amber rushed to get a hug from Harm. At the same time there was a voice from the door to the hallway stating that room service was there.

Mattie followed Amber into Harm's suite and went to sign for the room service delivery, took the tray and went over to put it on the table in Harm's suite. "You might want to call Mac back, before they return, she's probably wondering what the devil is going on."

"You're right." And with that Harm went and did just that, giving Mac enough details about what transpired until they could talk privately, which would be about two hours.

Mac was relieved that no one was hurt, and disappointed in Clay's actions and words.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 30

San Diego

July 2008

Time had passed for the Rabb family and with it there were the inevitable changes. Amber had gone on to school at West Point where she was doing as she expected to do. In other words, in the top third of her class, she was aiming for the top of her class and Harm was sure that she would be in the top ten percent of her class come graduation. The younger girls were growing up, and Harm and Mac did their level best to make it to recitals and school productions. Mattie was doing well both physically and scholastically. Joey was growing like a proverbial weed and it was obvious to all that he had inherited the lankiness of his father as he was taller than either of the Roberts twins. Mac was kept busy in her position, as she expected, but it was easier as time went on and the parameters of her position were solidified. Croswell was pleased with how smoothly her office seemed to be running.

Harm had, in the beginning months of the year, sensed that the economy was not doing as well as it should and had conferred with the chief financial officer and the senior vice president of finance. Because of this, the three had decided, and with the boards approval, had rearranged just how and where the company handled certain aspects of the company's financial issues. Now with several well-known companies tanking financially, he and the board, were thankful that he had done so. All this had happened early enough in the year that Harm was not in trouble with the SEC for insider-trading.

Matt O'Hara had just received a postcard from his former cell-mate at Leavenworth, and knew that he needed to contact his boss with the news, as soon as he got into work the next day, he made an appointment to see Harm.

"Harm, I probably could have made this call, and talked to you last night, but as this could have security implications, I thought I better contact you at work. If you want me to, I can have Jesse Cruz, my assistant, join us."

"Let me know what it is first." Harm said. Matt didn't come to him with security concerns, so he knew that it might be serious.

"Have a seat, Uncle Matt." The two men took a seat by the picture window with a view of the bay.

"Harm, I got a postcard from Dan Bradford, he and I were cell-mates for the last three years of my sentence. He's a good kid, and he knows, that he messed up. He and I, before I was released, worked out a system if I needed to be notified. The older man took a postcard out of his shirt pocket.

Harm looked at the written side. "It's not for you; It's for a Siobhan O'Shea, but at your address. What's this about having a bad time at the Winter Olympics?"

"It was a code we worked out. You know that the Winter Olympics were in Canada this year." Matt was hoping Harm would get the connection.

"Yeah, I do, they were in Vancouver, BC."

"There's another Vancouver, in Washington state, And as for Siobhan O'Shea, what are the initials?"

"S.O." Harm was not getting the connection Matt realized. "What if you do the O and the S separately? SOS. It's a warning. Harm, the county for Vancouver Washington is Clark."

"What does that have to do…?" Harm figured it out and he paled. Somehow Clark Palmer was involved in something that affected him, again. He'd been glad to not deal with that sociopath for close to a decade. "Whatever it is, Harm, Dan's scared, and he wants me to find out what is going on. The problem is, I made an agreement with the government, that, other than supervised correspondence, I would have not have any contact with anyone in Leavenworth."

"You want me to go see him, and see what the psycho is up to." "Yes, and I've arranged for the family to have added security until the situation is resolved, one way or the other." "I'll check and see how soon I can arrange to go see this guy, and also have Mac check, officially."

"Good idea. Sorry to have to bring up old nightmares, but better safe than sorry."

It would take a couple of weeks, but Harm was able to arrange a trip to Leavenworth, Kansas to meet with Matt's former cell-mate, and hopefully find out what Clark Palmer was up to.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 31

It took a couple of weeks before Harm was able to see Matt O'Hara's cell-mate because Harm was no longer with JAG, but as Mac was not the one that Matt had asked, it took time to be approved.

It was different than any other visit Harm had made to Leavenworth, as he was not initially allowed to meet with Bradford privately, until the man told him that he was his attorney of record, he could not request a conference room. Therefore he had to wait, like everyone else, for a chance to meet with the prisoners.

While he was in the waiting room, with several other people waiting for visiting hours to commence, someone recognized him, one of the guards who had been at the penitentiary for many years was about to take Harm to one of the conference rooms before realizing h was in civilian clothing. "Com…Mr. Rabb, I didn't recognize you out of uniform, there for a second. Are you here on professional business? It did occasionally happen that an attorney would come out of uniform.

"No, I am here to see a prisoner, it is private business, a friend of his has some news for him and requested I tell him in person." Just in case the man was involved Harm wasn't going to say any more than necessary. Depending on what he found out he would contact NCIS or depending on who was involved, the FBI or CID.

Several minutes later Harm was called into a large room, with several others to meet with their prisoner, Matt had given a detailed description of the man, and therefore he was easy for Harm to recognize.

"I am glad to finally meet you, you are a big of a legend around here." Dan Bradford said as they sat down.

"Good, or bad" Harm asked warily.

"Depends on who is talking. You put away a few scum buckets, and I think they want your head on a platter, there are some here who know they did the crime and are doing their time, just wanting to get it over with, like me. I can' pay you, unless you want to wait until I get out of here, and then I can only send you a bit each month, but I would like to hire you, professionally." Bradford said the last part quietly.

"I am not licensed for Kansas, so depending on what you need me to do; I will have to bring someone in who is." Harm told the man. This was to draw any speculation from Bradford as to what they were really meeting about. "However, my uncle's janitorial service might be able to help. I planned to work this case pro bono, you helped family, and I don't charge family. I'll see about getting us a room so we can talk privately."

Looking over at the guard who had nearly given Harm a conference room, he nodded his head and raised one finger. The guard acknowledged and in a few minutes he came and got Bradford. "Room 222 is available; I will have Constantine take you there." Harm could have found the room on his own, but rules were rules and he had enough enemies here not to take chances.

As he was headed to the room he did not see Clark Palmer notice his presence in the hallway. Thankfully for all concerned, he did not know that Harm was meeting with Dan Bradford. However, Palmer knew that it was not good news to have his nemesis here, snooping around.

He knew that Harm left the military, but had no idea what he was doing since then, as he had been restricted from computer use after his shenanigans years earlier when he'd attempted to frame Harm shortly after his promotion to Commander, therefore he did not realize that Harm was now a business bigwig. He had managed to persuade one of his flunkies to find out if Harm were married or not as he knew Harm would do anything for a woman, especially if she were his wife the sociopath knew. Unfortunately for Palmer the flunky had a little bit of a brain, and had been a friend with Matt O'Hara, and therefore had only reported back that yes he was married. When the flunky read who Harm was married to he grew a backbone and lied to Palmer about the results. Palmer trusted the man, well as much as he would trust anyone, and did not pursue the matter.

Palmer, who was on a janitorial crew, quickly went back to the closet where they kept supplies. Change of plans, he could get Harm now, and blame the prisoner that he was meeting, it would be a risk, but if it rid him of his nemesis it was worth it. He quickly put together a surprise for Harm and then hid it in plain sight so that he could get to it quickly.

Meanwhile, Bradford and Harm got down to business, now that they had some privacy. He hadn't been able to bring a tape recorder with him, but there was one in the room, and Harm knew it was bolted to the table. He'd brought a tape with him. And in case that hadn't worked, he'd brought a pen that he'd used several times in meetings to record what was said. It had passed security so he had both devices with him.

Matt's former cellmate was relieved to be able o tell someone that he could trust and would be able to get the conspirators dealt with. He had overheard two conversations and one of them had been Palmer talking with an assistant to the warden. Because of this he'd been very careful and sent the postcard to Matt in a way they had pre-arranged, as neither man had trusted Palmer. Bradford knew that it was his word against the assistant but he knew that Palmer had several acolytes within the ranks of the prison community, and that the issue had to be dealt with carefully. Harm was surprised that Palmer had the temerity to do what he was planning, especially since it was being orchestrated behind bars.

Harm realized that this needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly, and he knew that he needed to get someone official that could be trusted involved. "I will get the ball rolling on this; you will be moved to another prison for your own safety, I know who I can trust here, and get things started to get these guys stopped before this goes any further. "I will be in touch."

Harm then called to let the guards know they were finished talking and that Bradford was released to go back to the cell-block. He waited a few minutes, and then called Creswell. "I'm here at Leavenworth, it was personal, but the information I received, well, we have a problem here." He went on to tell the General what he'd been told. "We need to move Bradford, before any further investigation, for his own safety. He has several months to go before he is released, so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if he would be moved to a brig, say at Quantico."

Creswell knew that Harm wouldn't have asked for that if it were vitally important. "I'll arrange that, and since you are now a witness, I would like for you to come to DC." Harm knew he could make it an order, but he'd known that very likely he'd have to go to DC in any case, and had arranged to fly there that evening.

"I can be there by 1800 tonight, if there aren't any delays getting out of here."

"I'll arrange for someone to meet you at the airport. And I'll call Director Vance, and let him know what is allegedly going on" Creswell told him.

"I'll be flying into Leesburg, where I used to keep my plane. Bud knows where it is. I will see you tonight." Harm then hung up the phone, and then gathered his supplies and left the room.

He knew he needed to call Mac, to let her know he was headed to DC, and that he would call to talk to the kids closer to the time he arrived there. He did not see someone following him, and as he turned the corner to head down the hallway which would lead him out to the lobby he was grabbed from behind and before he could do anything someone had pushed a foul-smelling rag into his face and everything went dark.

TBC

need to get writing more, as I only have one more section written, but have more of the story to write.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers in chapter one, I hope. There is an obvious cross-over, and it was one reason why there is a jump in time in the last chapter, as I needed certain characters to be involved in the position that they were in. Enjoy.

Chapter 32

General Creswell had made a couple of phone calls; he had a gut feeling that Harm would be in danger. It was the reason it took so long for Rabb to get the authorization to visit Bradford. When the call was made about a possible terrorist plot originating in Leavenworth he was not overly surprised to hear that one Clark Palmer had been allegedly involved. When he and the now retired Admiral Chegwidden had gotten together to discuss JAG, it was not overly surprising, that though he was now not an active member of the Navy, Harm's name had come up in conversation. AJ had relayed to his predecessor about Harm's escapades, and told him of how Harm had made some enemies along the way, especially one Clark Palmer. It took awhile to get someone from NCIS inside the prison, one who was not familiar to anyone at the facility. It turned out that the individual was at the Navy Yard all along.

Mac, who was in San Diego, had suggested to the new Director at NCIS, whom she had worked with closely at times, that they find someone that Palmer and gang would not suspect, but also someone who had the capability of stealthily report to the outside. Leon Vance said that he had just the man, who was currently on assignment, but would be free shortly. As soon as the agent was finished with his current assignment, he would be briefed about the situation. Creswell had countered that they needed others there, at least on the day Harm was to be at the facility. To do this, Vance had the agent's team off-rotation, and working cold cases during that time. The agents were at the prison, ready to go at a moments notice.

In the infirmary, the agent embedded, was following Harm on his laptop. Harm had placed a very small device on his jacket before he had entered the complex, it would follow his every move. With Palmer's actions, it was a good thing they had planned ahead.

.

Clark Palmer had quickly deposited an unconscious Harm in the supply closet. He was actually careful about it as he didn't want to make any undue noise. He then took out a mop bucket and mop and proceeded to wash the floor of the hallway. This way he could keep an eye on his victim. It was almost the end of his shift, and a contact from the outside was to meet with him. He didn't know who the individual was, just that they would have a laundry truck at the ready, and he would leave to meet with those of the cabal who were outside the gates.

Because Harm was half-way expecting Palmer to pull some sort of stunt, he had allowed the sociopath to take him without a struggle. He was not out as long as Palmer expected, but was ready to apprehend the man as soon as he returned. He figured that Palmer would return the mop and check on him. If Palmer didn't check on him he would follow him. Easier said than done as they were in a federal prison, but Harm hoped that would not have to take place. Part of him realized that as CEO of a corporation, he had not been involved in any intrigue like this for a few years, and he found that he missed it. Maybe he and Mac should reconsider skydiving as a hobby, as Mac had mentioned several months earlier.

He heard Palmer say something to one of the other inmates. "Put the mop back, I need to" apparently Palmer had the other man cowed, Harm heard someone walk quickly away, he presumed it was Palmer, then the door opened and a older man stopped, frozen in surprise to see a body there.

"Are you okay?" Harm shook his head, and realized that wasn't the smartest thing to have done as whatever had been on the rag had done a number on his system.

"I will be, let me out, and we need to get the guy responsible for putting me in here." Harm reached out a hand and the man, who should have been receiving a retirement package, helped him up. "I'll vouch for you. I have a pretty good idea who it was. Otherwise he would have put the mop back himself."

Palmer was walking as quickly as he dared to the janitorial area near the loading dock. If everything went right, he would be out of there in a matter of minutes. The truck was right where he expected it to be, and as had been planned he got into the laundry bin, and arranged the dirty linens around him. Too late he realized he had chosen the linens from the infirmary, and it was apparent that someone had suffered from diarrhea, it was all he could do not to gag.

The agent that had been embedded at Leavenworth was relieved to see on his laptop that Harm was moving. He picked up the phone and told the others to stand by on alert as Harm had been located in a supply closet. Thanks to the warning by Bradford to Matt O'Hara, they had, with Colonel McKenzie and Harm directing them from San Diego, been able to capture the gang, with the exception of those already in the prison. Due to the fact that it was attempted terrorism, the NCIS team had been able to keep a lid on the fact there had been arrests.

As soon as he left the closet, slower than he would have preferred as his equilibrium was off, he saw someone he could have gone the rest of his life from seeing again. "You better be here for me this time, Gibbs."

"What happened to you?" He said with his characteristic impatience.

"An old friend decided to say hello, but this gentleman, well let's just say I'm glad that he came along when he did. I may have been headed out of here involuntarily. I was coming to DC, to talk to you anyway."

"Creswell and Vance talked it over; apparently they decided that there was enough of a threat to get us involved. I have a couple of my team waiting to get Palmer before he leaves here. Since you are no longer active military, if you are coming with me, you have to stay with me. Mr. Cueva, please report back to me in half an hour, unless there is a lockdown." He told the man which room to report to as he led a still shaky Harm down the corridor.

As they had expected Palmer to escape via the laundry truck, the two headed that direction. It took longer than it would have if had not been a prison, but Gibbs had cleared it with the administration and soon they were at the truck. Harm only recognized one of the team; he presumed that it was Gibb's team. The other agent he recognized was the agent that had realized that something was not right about the cover they had found when he had been suspected of Singer's murder, and had worked quickly to clear him, Harm realized it was how over five years since that horrible spring. It would not be pleasant, what they had to do next, but to catch Palmer in the act of escaping there was just one way to do it.

Harm would have preferred to lead this, but he was at a disadvantage, he still felt very nauseous, pulling several g's in a plane had never given his stomach this much grief. He was a civilian now, and being treated as such. He knew he was lucky that he was able to be involved in Palmer's apprehension. The only problem was they did not know exactly which laundry cart the soon to be fugitive was.

To solve this problem, they took each cart into the truck separately, dumping the contents of one into an empty one. Obviously if it contained a human that said human would be found during that process. The first five carts were full of laundry, as to be expected. They knew it was possible that Palmer would try some other way of escaping, but until they had eliminated the most logical way of leaving, they were not departing the area. Just to be sure, no visitor would be allowed to leave until Palmer's whereabouts were confirmed.

Another man joined them, and from the look on the agents' faces, it was one of their own. He was pushing another laundry cart, and it looked to him that he was trying to stay downwind of this particular one. The agent was either not pushing very hard because of the stench emanating from that cart or it was heavier than the others but then Harm realized that there was movement in the cart. Using hand signals he pointed to the cart. Gibbs and the agent saw the same thing. The four agents drew their guns, and Harm pulled the cart over to the edge, then when the agents were in place tipped the cart so that the contents went over the side, to a ten foot drop. In less than a moment Palmer went sailing over the side, and attempted to stand in a dignified manner. He froze when he saw several guns pointed at him, and then he heard, "I think someone needs a shower, don't you." The agents had to laugh at that comment and they took Palmer into custody. The young agent was the unfortunate one to have to actually get close to him.

"Probie, it's your turn to take out the garbage" was what Harm heard, the prison doctor had obviously been called, just in case something had gone wrong in Palmer's apprehension, and the prisoner Cueva must have informed him of his symptoms. There was a gurney, and Rabb was led toward it.

"I'm pretty sure that you are all right, but just humor me, I have stock in MacLaren, and I want their CEO to stay healthy." The doc somehow reminded him of a grown-up John Boy from the television program from when he was growing up. Harm acquiesced reluctantly.

Several minutes later, Harm was checked by the physician and told that as long as he did not fly anywhere for twenty four hours, and took it easy, he was free to leave. If there were any problems, he was to go to the ER in town. With Gibbs and company in town, he could help wrap this up here in Kansas. The young agent that had been the one to take Palmer away was the one to greet him when he was released from the infirmary.

"The doctor told me he doesn't want you to drive, if you will allow me, I will drive you to your hotel."

With Palmer's apprehension, they had been able to leave the complex, and Harm gave the directions to the young agent.

He was quiet, but it was obvious that he was curious about something as he started to say something several times before finally asking. "Why don't you like Gibbs? Usually there isn't that much animosity between us and JAG. DiNozzo told me you used to be."

"Let's just say that Gibbs nearly gave me a one-way ticket to this place." Harm said with more than a bit of sarcasm.

"Let's just say that Gibbs was not given time to thoroughly investigate a murder, before stopping a terrorist cell, because of that, I was almost convicted. If he had not been pushed by the SecNav of that day, I might have been a resident instead of a visitor." Harm pointed back in the direction of the prison.

"Oh, no wonder he gets upset when the Director or SecNav messes with our cases" the agent said as he continued to drive. Harm knew this case was not over, but major headway had been made.

TBC

And now I need to get my thinking cap on, as that is far as I have written so it could be a few days before I update.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 33

They were at the hotel that NCIS had stayed at, Harm had already checked out of his hotel that morning so he would stay at their hotel for the evening. The prison doctor had said "you can go, but I don't want you traveling until tomorrow morning, and if you feel worse than you do now, I want you to head to the nearest ER."

Harm's plan had been to get a room of his own but there was a sci-fi convention starting that evening so all the rooms were booked. "If I can persuade the manager to give you guys a suite, I'll pay for it, and I'll take your room, Gibbs."

Jethro Gibbs was going to protest but Harm continued, "I'm here on personal business, and now that I am in the private sector, I can afford it. Besides, the doc was pretty insistent that I have someone keep an eye on me. "

"It would give us the privacy to wrap up this case. We need to take your statement anyway." Gibbs relented.

With Gibbs, Harm asked to see the manager who, at first, was hesitant to agree to Harm's suggestion. "We are wrapping up a case that deals with national security, and this will give us the privacy that we need. As well, if the presidential suite is available, it is large enough for all of us, and it frees up three rooms for the night."

Gibbs had not often had the opportunity to see Harm in action in the courtroom, as he usually did not stay in the courtroom any longer than necessary when he had to testify. He knew that the manager would easily cave to Harm's demands. Because Harm was casually dressed, and looking wasted because of the fumes he had breathed at the prison the man was hesitant. "Only if you pay for the room in advance, if it does not clear, I will allow the agents to stay, but I insist that you leave the premises, immediately." He was pretty sure that this vagrant was just blowing smoke, and he was about to motion for security to escort Harm out. Harm reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet. "Put it on this." Harm smirked as he gave the manager a black card. The manager hadn't seen many of these cards, but knew they didn't hand them out to just anyone. Just to be sure, he motioned for one of the desk clerks to help him. They stepped away to verify the room availability and the card's authenticity.

"Harmon Rabb, what are you doing here in this fair city?"

All three men, turned to see a balding man in his early sixties head towards them. "Adm,…Tom, I could ask you what are you doing here?" Harm hadn't seen his father's wingman in several years, since having to defend him on charges.

"Doing a favor for Uncle Matt, you remember Agent Gibbs from NCIS?" He nodded, "Have you met Tom Boone?" The two men shook hands.

"Navy, admiral, I take it you are now retired." Gibbs said.

"Nice to see you in neutral territory Gibbs" Turning to the taller man, "Harm, last time I talked with you was shortly after you and Mac married. How's the family?" Just then a girl that was about Lilyana's age came up to them.

"Dad, I just found out that there are guys here from _Lost" _the teen squealed in delight. "Can we go to that room first?" Debra begged and then realized that she had just interrupted the adults, knowing that this would endanger her plans

"Sorry, my brain got ahead of me, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"If you will let me finish my conversation, without any further interruptions, I will."

Tom Boon requested of his daughter.

Debra nodded and then realized that she recognized one of the three standing in the lobby and talking to each other. This time she didn't barge in. "Excuse me, you look like Thom Gemcity, he's my favorite author."

"Yes, I am. Thank you for liking my work." McGee was surprised that the teen liked his work, according to his publishers the teenaged female wasn't his best demographic.

While Boone was talking to his daughter, both Harm and Jethro looked at each other confused. They weren't sure if _Lost_ were a movie or a tv show. "Since my ex has custody, I try to do something with each of the girls at least once every three months. Deb wanted to go to this convention; she's told me that I look kind of like one of the characters on that show." That cleared that up.

The manager came back, and was completely different in his attitude Harm noticed. "You have the suite, and if you need anything else, please do not hesitate to call the front desk."

"We will take our things, and be up there shortly, Rabb, we need to settle our account first." Gibbs said "Nice to see you again Admiral." With that he went to round up his team, and begin the process of changing rooms.

"Debra I would like for you to meet someone. Back in the dark ages, his father and I flew together."

"You're Hammer's son?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am."

"But you're old." Debra realized what she just said and turned several shades of red. Tom was about to reprimand her.

"My girls tell me that all the time." Harm said with a laugh. "I'm going to be tied up for a few hours, dealing with something, how about you come up to my room about, 1800, for supper and we can catch up, that way Debra can see the events she wants to see, I have the feeling that Agent McGee will want to accompany her. He said something about attending the convention tonight."

"Dad, it's a win-win. I know this convention isn't your bag of tea. And besides, what could happen when there are federal agents at the hotel?" Deb pulled herself up to her full five foot height. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Rabb." Her eyes were pleading with her father. Rabb was enjoying this, and not being on the paternal end this time.

"What do you mean your girls?" Tom just realized what Harm had said. "Plural as in more than one?"

The bell-hop came at that moment. "What room is the presidential suite?" Harm asked and the college aged man answered.

"I need to go, Tom see you at 1800." And as he left the lobby, he called out to Tom, "Five." Harm knew that the agents needed to take his statement, and he needed to rest for a few moments if he wanted to enjoy supper. That and make a phone call to Mac and to Uncle Matt to let them know the status of the case.

Harm knew he had several minutes of privacy before the agents came to the suite, and as he was paying for the room he took the biggest bed, let them squabble, and figure out the sleeping arrangements. While he had the privacy he wanted to talk to his wife. He sat on the bed and took his cell phone out and dialed Mac's work number. "Col. McKenzie please…no, please have her call her husband when she gets out of the meeting, she has the number." He disconnected and tried Matt's work number. "Matt, I'll just be a moment, it looks like we took care of everything, I don't want to talk on an unsecured phone, but as soon as I get back I'll fill you in. He looked okay. Talk later." He then set his phone on its charger and lay back on the bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The team must be there, and Harm realized that they had returned their room keys, but hadn't yet been given a key for the suite. He was pretty sure that it was them, but just in case it was any of Clark's cronies, he got up and checked the peephole to be sure. It was the team.

"Come on in, and let's get my statement over with. Put your bags in the other room for right now, you can figure out who is sleeping where later. I told Tom Boone to meet me here at 1800 so let's get this over with.

The team was thorough in its questions as was Harm in his answers. They would be able to wrap up the case with very few loopholes for the accused to wiggle out of.

At 1800 on the dot, Harm had to chuckle as Tom Boone had always been punctual; there was another knock at the door. This time Harm was almost at the door when the knocking began. "I believe that Agent McGee will be ready in a moment Debra."

The youngest male agent had changed into a turtleneck and tweed jacket that seemed to be more of his alters clothing choice than his own. "She likes my book, and I brought the jacket along, so why not wear it Tony?" He had explained to his temporary roommate as he put the jacket on, with the wallet in the inside pocket.

The other three left at that time to go get supper. "Did I hear you right, Hammer, five girls? You and McKenzie haven't been married that long, unless you had quints?"

"Five girls and a boy, Joey is still our only biological child, the others we've adopted."

Tom looked impressed, "There is a story there, I can tell, and we have the time, especially now that I don't have to go to all the events at the convention. I love that girl of mine, but she's definitely of her own mind. Her mother and I sometimes wonder how we managed to have a kid who is so the opposite of us in so many ways."

"Tell me about it, Harm said. "Each of the girls are so different from their parents and us, that sometimes I wonder if I'm in an alternate universe at times. None of them grew up in a military family, yet the three oldest are determined to have a military career. Amber's at West Point, and if it weren't for Mattie's accident she'd likely be at Annapolis. I'm pretty sure that Lilyana will follow Mac's footsteps and be a Marine. Brianna, who prefers to be called BJ, I fear will be our zoomie as she loves to fly, and if she could skydive at the age of ten, she would. Clae Rose her twin is the most musical of the bunch, and I think she could be a professional musician, but that's my unbiased opinion. Joey's a mix of both Mac and I, and I think we will have our hands full with that little guy."

Harm went on to explain who the girls were, and how they became part of the family.

"I lived with just two females, Debra and her mother, and that could get a little hairy at times, you, with six females, are a stronger man than I Hammer."

Harm's cell-phone rang. "Hi, Mac, how was your meeting? Yes, we got it taken care of…"you'll never guess who I ran into here in Kansas. No not Dorothy, Tom Boone, and his daughter, I'm just about to go have dinner with him. I'll call back then, and talk with you and the girls later."

Mac wanted to know more, but knew that the retired Admiral was room was not secure, she was happy to wait until he got home to explain it to her in detail and in private. The reason it had taken her so long to return his phone call was that she had made a last minute doctor's appointment that afternoon; to verify what she was pretty sure would be the correct diagnosis.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 34

Dinner with Tom Boone was lively as the two reminisced about various times, and how times had changed since they were younger. Tom had become a parent late in life, even later than Harm, so they commiserated on how things had changed, and not always for the better.

"Before Mom married Frank, after we left base housing, I would be gone for hours with my friends, and if I screwed up there, Mom knew about it, because most of my friends Moms were not working outside the home, unless they sold perfume. I heard Mom say to the neighbor lady that if she didn't have to work, she would have preferred doing that. She did tell me that if I didn't go to the Academy, she still expected me to go to college and get a degree. She told me that if it weren't for her degree she wouldn't have been able to get a decent paying job."

"That was one of the things that Debra's mother and I were continually fighting about. She expected to work, and I didn't want her to. I was making enough for us to live on comfortably. She was quite emphatic about the fact that I was gone for months at a time, and once Debra came was essentially a single parent most of the time."

"I know that Mac would go stir crazy if she didn't have something to do, besides parenting. I don't think I could have done a good job as a parent if I had married young like Luke and Annie did. You remember Luke Pendry?" Tom shook his head. "They married the weekend of graduation from the Academy. I have the feeling that Annie's insecurities about flying would have been a real sore spot in their marriage when Josh got older. Josh is so much his father's son, and the same thing that drew Luke to Annie is the same thing that tore mother and son apart. Josh was able to get an appointment to Annapolis, despite his mother's strong objections. He's told me that he has tried to keep contact with his mother, but right now its a one-way street. She doesn't return his calls or letters." Annie wanted him to go to the school she chose, and told him that if he didn't, she wasn't paying a dime. He got the appointment to the Academy that he would have his senior year of high school if Annie had signed the papers, I admit that I talked to a few people on the Hill to make it happen, pays to have been a liaison to Congress. Josh was legally considered an adult and there was nothing Annie could say to change his mind. No matter how hard Annie tried." Harm had talked with Bobbie Latham among others in his bid to help Josh. Josh had started at Annapolis at the same time that Amber had started at West Point. The look on Tom's face said that he didn't agree with what Annie had done.

"Half the time Debra and I are together people think I'm her grandfather." Tom admitted.

"I get that with Joey, but not with the girls, because their older. Mac and I might have had several more children if we hadn't wasted so many years."

The conversation turned to politics, as the two commented about how times had changed in Harm's lifetime, from civil rights to the candidacy of a major party. Several people in the restaurant looked like they wanted to come and talk with Tom, but they were uninterrupted. Because of this they decided to go up to Harm's hotel room and talk without the threat of interruption. As they were headed to the elevator they saw someone who could have been Tom's double head towards the convention. "That's the guy that Debra thinks looks like me, I don't see it" Tom said.

There was a message to call Mac when they returned to the suite so Tom decided to give the spouses a chance at some privacy. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, say hi to Mac for me."

Harm dialed the phone, and Clae Rose answered. "We're going to have tuna salad for supper, but Momma is going to have chicken salad instead. She didn't feel very good this morning, Dad when I feel like that you make us stay home from school but she went to work anyway." Clae Rose told Harm in a matter of fact voice. "We got the letter from school today telling us who are teacher is, and BJ and I both have Mr. Castleberry. I've never had a guy teacher before. Here's Mom."

Before Harm could ask her anything he could hear Mac take the phone from the normally quiet girl. "She is sure coming out of her shell, I think that getting her to take piano and voice lessons were just what she needed." Mac said as she took the cordless phone out to the patio for a bit of privacy. "Apparently both girls are going to have the same teacher, unless you want them to be in a single-grade class." The elementary school was making a transition from multi-grade classes to the 'traditional' one grade class. "I'll be home by tomorrow night, we can discuss it with the girls, and then tell the school if need be."

Harm could tell that Mac was attempting to lead the conversation for a reason. He had the feeling she had news to tell him, news that was best told in person, so he let her take control of the conversation. He told her how Palmer had been caught and she said that she could picture it, but didn't want to in case the upset stomach that she had that morning decided to pay an evening visit. Mac's cell phone rang, and it was work so she had to take it so she told him that depending on what time he was due in either she or Lilyana would pick him up from the airport.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry, between work schedules and computer issues and major writers block I have not updated in way too long. To Those who are still reading. thank you.

Chapter 35

The rest of the time he was away from his family went quickly, at least that was what he thought once he'd been home for a few days. The prison doctor did not clear him to fly for two days, as he seemed to have caught Mac's stomach bug.

Gibbs and team had taken care of Palmer and his bunch, and the younger members of the team had personally moved Bradford, Matt O'Hara's former cellmate, to their holding cells at headquarters while arrangements were made for him, it was decided because of his revealing of what was about to occur that Bradford would be released from the rest of his sentence. He would have to perform several hundred hours of community service, a condition that was easily agreed to by the younger man.

Harm had wanted to assist, but Gibbs strongly reminded him that the case against Palmer and associates was strong, and if Harm would just stay back and just assist from a legal point of view, there would be no fall out, but if he 'interfered', and the agent had actually used air quotes when he'd said this, the government's case would be contaminated.

After receiving clearance from the doctor, he did fly to Leesburg, and drove to DC where he met with several officials to wrap up the case against Palmer. He'd eventually have to testify, but his part in the event was now over.

August 2008

Harm had been home from his trip to Kansas and DC for a day, with the time zone playing against them, he'd spent most of the day traveling. Mac's food poisoning episode had apparently disappeared before he arrived home. Lilyana, a newly minted driver ended up getting him from the private airport.

When several at Mac's office had ordered food to be delivered when they were working on a time-critical case, and most of the group had suffered a mild case of food poisoning, she hadn't been immune. However, her case had seemed more severe than the others, and she'd finally gone to the doctor. She realized that she hadn't had her monthly period, and with her medical history she didn't immediately think that she was pregnant, but she'd felt 'off' for a few days before the food poisoning, so it was at least a possibility, The doctor did agree that she'd had food poisoning, and that the reason she'd been affected more than the others was not what she'd eaten but what she and Harm had done a few weeks earlier. Despite the odds against them she was pregnant once again. She'd initially wanted to tell Harm when he got back from his trip to help her uncle's Matt's friend but when she'd looked at the schedule and saw that all of the kids, except Joey, were going to be out for the evening, she decided to wait a few days. With a call to Galina to watch Joey for the evening she made plans to tell her husband of the news.

Deciding to stay in instead of going out for the evening, Harm had grilled chicken and veggies for them to eat, and with their favorite brand of sparkling drink chilling they soon sat down to eat. "You're obviously feeling better," Harm said as she ate with gusto, for the first time in several days.

"That I am, and one of these days, you are going to tell me your secret ingredient for these veggies" Mac responded. "More kids would eat their veggies if they were prepared this way."

"Well maybe I just will, one of MacLaren's subsidiaries is a publishing house, they do cookbooks and I understand that one of the Food Channel stars is one of their clients, maybe I'll get hold of them."

"You should do that, I know I want Joey and the girls to eat healthy, even if I don't always practice what I preach. And since I'm eating for three, I need to watch what I'm eating." Mac said with a smile.

Harm stopped mid chew when what Mac said registered. "Eating for three." he replied, slightly stunned.

"The doctor said that as quickly as my urine test turned positive the chances of having a multiple pregnancy is fairly high, even though its early in the pregnancy he wants to confirm that I'm carrying more than a singleton, so I have an ultra-sound on Monday morning. If it is, he's strongly encouraging me to go on limited duty for the duration of the pregnancy, with my age and medical history, I'd be a high risk pregnancy to begin with, add in the factor of more than one in here" she pointed at her still flat stomach" and he wants to be cautious, and I completely agree."

Harm was stunned, and happy, and worried, and several other emotions. He leaned over and kissed Mac on the mouth. Just then the house phone rang, and as they'd had programed dial tones for various people, they knew they needed to take the call, instead of letting it go to voice mail.

It was Amber, actually it was the physician on duty at West Point, telling them that she'd had an emergency appendectomy and that everything was fine. The cadet would be in the infirmary for a few days and expected to make a full recovery.

Both Harm and Mac breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the prognosis. "She's so far away, and I should have ran up and saw her when I was in DC Harm said."

"You couldn't have known, Harm, and the doc said she'd do okay. I'll call AJ and see if he'll go up and see her if that makes you feel any better." Mac soothed her husband. "You're a good father, worrying is one of the things you do no matter what their age is."

"Thank you for that advice," He leaned over to give her another kiss, and this time the phone didn't ring.

"You're welcome," Mac said returning the kiss."


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Mac took advantage of the time difference between the west coast and the east coast and after looking up the number on the internet, ordered a small bouquet of flowers to be sent to Amber. When told of the emergency at breakfast her younger sisters asked if they could send her a stuffed animal as well. Brianna admitted that Darren had sent them stuffed animals when he'd be away on business and one of them had got sick or injured.

"You were away on business, and the only reason we haven't said anything about it before is that this was the first time since Daddy died that one of us needed a bear." Clae Rose admitted. Brianna nodded.

"Amber really likes tigers, so can we go to the mall, and find a tiger to send her?"

"I think that can be arranged." Harm said. "We'll go after lunch, that gives us time to get chores done, and I can help any of you that need help with your homework." The girls agreed quickly. Lilyana worked at the mall on Saturday, this way she would have a ride to work, Lilyana was disappointed that she couldn't go on the spree, but she was determined to pay as much of her own way for college, the next year, and this was on of the sacrifices.

Sdsdsdsdsdsdsdsd

Monday morning finally came around, both Harm and Mac had felt the weekend drag slowly even with all the normal activities. They had wondered what the result would be of the ultra-sound. Were they ready to be happy if it was a single pregnancy, or if it turned out to be a multiple pregnancy? This was something that both had pondered well into the night. Mac more so than Harm, but that was because she had a few more days to think about it than Harm. The doctor could have seen her already, but Mac wanted Harm to be at the appointment, so she'd taken the later opening in the doctor's schedule.

Monday Morning

0900 local

San Diego. CA

The technician had Mac prepped for the procedure and did her part. The doctor would be looking at the results in another room, his way of preparing himself if there were to be any abnormalities or surprises.

It was a long few minutes for Harm, and Mac, whose vaunted telling of time had temporarily gone UA, when the doctor strode into the room, with a hard copy of the ultrasound.

"Colonel Rabb, Mr. Rabb, I know you both are wondering what the results are. Baby Rabb appears to be perfectly healthy, as does his or her sibling."

Harm let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "When Mac told me that the test she took went positive so quickly, I remembered that friends of mine from the academy had twins, and her comment to her husband, before they had it confirmed was 'as fast as that went blue, I'm carrying triplets, turns out it was just twins, but, I remember that and so I've been psyching myself all weekend for this possibility. "

Mac was crying, it was tears of joy, of apprehension and relief. Harm leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, flyboy, do you think that eight are enough?" Mac laughed, realizing that with the combining of families, and their own biological children, they would have eight. This comment drew chuckles from everyone in the room.

After the appointment Mac went to the commanding officer of the base to notify him of her status, that for the time being she was to keep her normal duties, but her physician would let Mac know if that would change. The grandfather of five was understanding, "my daughter-in-law just had triplets, and her doctor had her keep her boss updated., but then she wasn't the CO of an office, take care of that precious cargo. You have a good chief of staff, let her take more responsibility, so that when you need to step aside both of you are ready."

Mac took the advice, as it was sound.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the delay, part computer issues, part dreaded writers block.

The next morning, Mac took advantage of the time difference between the west coast and the east coast, and after looking up the number on the internet, ordered a small bouquet of flowers to be sent to Amber. When told of the emergency at breakfast her younger sisters asked if they could send her a stuffed animal as well. Brianna admitted that Darren, their father, sent them stuffed animals when he'd be away on business and or when one of them were sick or injured.

"You were away on business, the only reason we haven't said anything about it before, is this was the first time since Daddy died that one of us needed a bear." Clae Rose admitted. Brianna nodded in agreement.

"Amber really likes tigers, so can we go to the mall, and find a tiger to send her?"

"I think that can be arranged." Harm said. "We'll go after lunch, that gives us time to get chores done, I can help with your homework." The girls agreed quickly. Lilyana worked a clothing store at the mall on Saturday, this way she would have a ride to work, Lilyana was disappointed that she couldn't go on the 'tiger hunt', but she was determined to pay as much of her own way for college, which would be the next school year. Growing up sometimes requires a sacrifice. She decided that she'd get a little something for Amber to wear when she had some free time, which from what she was hearing was not often.

Monday morning finally came around, it seemed to both Harm and Mac that the weekend dragged slowly, even with all the normal activities. They had wondered what the result would be of the ultra-sound. Were they ready to be happy if it was a single pregnancy, or if it turned out to be a multiple pregnancy, as it seemed? This was something that both had pondered well into the night. Mac more so than Harm, but that was because she'd had a few more days to think about it. The doctor could have seen her already, but Mac wanted Harm to be at the appointment, so she'd taken the later opening in the doctor's schedule.

Monday Morning

0900 local

San Diego. CA

The technician had Mac prepped for the procedure and did her part and the doctor would be looking at the results in another room, his way of preparing himself if there were any abnormalities or surprises.

It was a long few minutes for Harm, and Mac, whose vaunted telling of time had temporarily gone on the blink, when the doctor strode into the room, with a hard copy of the ultrasound.

"Colonel Rabb, Mr. Rabb, I know you both are wondering what the results are. Baby Rabb appears to be perfectly healthy, as does his or her sibling."

Harm let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "When Mac told me that the test she took went positive so quickly, I remembered that friends of mine from the academy had twins, and her comment to her husband, before they had it confirmed was 'as fast as that went blue, I'm carrying triplets, turns out it was just twins, but, I remember that and so I've been psyching myself all weekend for this possibility."

Mac was about to ask the doctor, but realized by what he said that they wouldn't know the sex of the babies at this time. "Will we be able to find out at the next ultrasound what we are having?"

The doctor nodded. "We should, provided they cooperate, sometimes the little one is shy and doesn't move in a way for us to tell. I'll have Misty," he nodded to the tech, "print off a picture for both of you."

After the appointment they went their separate ways, each to their own office, but truth be told, their mind was not wholly on business. Thankfully neither of them had a busy day and were able to deflect any possible questions from subordinates.

When they got home, within minutes of each other, they decided to wait to tell the rest of the family about carrying twins. They would let the Burnetts, Uncle Matt, Sergei and his wife, and Mattie know before they told the younger members of the family.

Another author note: Friends of mine, when she did the pregnancy test said, as fast as that turned blue, I'll bet its twins" or something along that line, as this was over twenty years ago, and sure enough they had twins.


End file.
